Penitence
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un superviviente. Ha sobrevivido a la Segunda Guerra Mágica y como superviviente debe pagar el precio. Y el precio no es otro que una larga y dura penitencia. [Fic hermano de Vita por Miss Mantequilla- Dramione- En proceso]
1. Prólogo: La penitencia de Mª Magdalena

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañábais? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Actualiza Enfermo? ¿Muérete fiker que no actualiza sus historias y que se dedica a crear otras con todo el descaro del mundo?**_

 _ **Centrándonos, vengo a anunciar que este fic es un fic (bravo por mi verborrea) hermano del que está escribiendo Miss Mantequilla, titulado Vita. En otras palabras, Penitence & Vita son dos fics, Dramione y que narrarán la postguerra desde los dos bandos, el ganador y el perdedor, que relatarán la misma historia pero desde puntos de vistas diferentes.**_

 _ **Osea, Penitence se centrará en Draco y todos los demás vencidos y Vita Herms y los que triunfaron.**_

 _ **Aviso que va a haber muchos cameos de muchos personajes, no os esperéis que todo va a ser fluff y arcoiris y diabetes, NO, estos fics tratarán de narrar sobretodo la angustia, el miedo, el horror, la esperanza... Que vivieron TODOS los supervivientes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Con el Dramione como protagonista principal, obvio.**_

 _ **Intentaremos hacer una subida quincenal. Porque yo estoy en mi último año de Universidad y a Makinetis a veces se le va la olla y las desgracias pasan.**_

 _ **JK Rowling y la Warner tienen los derechos de Harry Potter y mía sólo son la trama y la idea del fic.**_

* * *

 _Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 ** _I'm prepared for this…_**

 ** _I never shoot to miss,_**

 ** _But I feel like a storm is coming_**

 ** _If I'm gonna make it through the day._**

 ** _Then there's no more use in running,_**

 ** _This is something I gotta face._**

 ** _Writing's on the wall- Sam Smith._**

 **Londres, 1 de Agosto de 1998.**

Kingsley suspira agotado y se masajea las sienes. Está cansado, muy, muy cansado. Se recuesta contra el respaldo de su butaca y mira el techo de su despacho intentando despejar su mente.

Ojalá pudiera dimitir y dedicarse a ser auror otra vez y no Ministro de Magia.

Porque sí, desde que acabó la guerra él lleva, provisionalmente, ocupando el puesto de Primer Ministro.

No es que le desagrade la comúnmente conocida faena de despacho. No, al contrario de lo que todos piensan, que un auror llegue a agobiarse al estar mucho tiempo en un espacio cerrado es muy poco común, es entre cuatro paredes donde se desarrolla mayormente la jornada laboral de éstos.

Kingsley siempre le decía a los nuevos que si odiabas estar mucho tiempo encerrado en un cubículo, ser auror no era lo tuyo.

Así que el nuevo Ministro no odiaba hacer el papeleo. Lo que odiaba, lo que le llevaba cada día sin piedad hasta la extenuación física era lo que contenían dichos papeles.

Vidas rotas, decisiones duras, llantos, y muerte, sobretodo muerte.

Muerte… Mortífagos.

Es una palabra que no para de repetirse en casi todos los documentos que se apilan interminablemente encima de su escritorio. Juicios, testamentos, acusaciones, más juicios…

Esa Segunda Guerra Mágica ha sido peor que la primera. Los números lo enseñan, los supervivientes lo chillan en silencio. El nuevo Ministro está horrorizado al ver la cantidad de jóvenes que perdieron su vida en la batalla de Hogwarts.

¿Qué humano puede ir a masacrar sin ni siquiera inmutarse a unos pobres niños indefensos?

La mayoría de los que lucharon en esa guerra eran unos simples niños. Niños muertos, niños destrozados, niños sin familia, niños sin vida ¿Cómo podía él enviarlos a un hospicio mágico o a Azkabán?

Porque Kingsley sabía que en el bando del Señor Tenebroso también había niños, había criaturas inocentes que se les había obligado a obtener la marca, obligados a matar, obligados a morir debido a un odio y a un rencor que no entendían.

Como ese chico. Por Merlín, tenía la misma edad que Potter y en ese corto año que había durado la guerra había sido obligado a hacer infinidades de cosas. Había sido obligado a torturar, a matar, a masacrar, a servir al Lord.

Y el niño lo había confesado todo.

Horrorizado había asistido al juicio al ver que a ese pobre niño iban a juzgarlo como si fuera un adulto más. Como si en sus grises orbes no hubiera un chiquillo chillando asustado.

Kingsley sólo había visto a un pobre niño ahí de pie siendo juzgado por el Wizengamot.

El tribunal ni siquiera se molestó en dejar que el chico se explicara o que el abogado lo defendiera. Él era culpable, culpable como su padre, culpable, culpable como todos los mortífagos que habían pasado por su casa.

Y ahora el pobre niño estaba en Azkabán. Muriendo un poco más cada día, pasando un día más perdido, asustado, sin saber lo que es vivir.

Pobre niño.

Pobre niña.

Kingsley odia enfrentarse cada día a la cantidad de víctimas que la guerra les ha destrozado la vida.

Y esa pobre niña está tan perdida, sola y asustada como él.

Los dos solos y rotos en un mundo que ya no los quiere.

En un mundo que los niega.

Kingsley se maldice, se maldice y se odia porque a pesar de tener todo el poder del mundo mágico en sus manos, de una forma democrática, no es capaz de ayudar a esos pobres niños.

No es capaz de salvarlos de su miseria.

Ojalá fuera todo más fácil. Más fácil para ellos. Ojalá pudiera hacer que Draco Malfoy dejara Azkabán y que aprendiera de nuevo los valores esenciales de la vida. Ojalá pudiera hacer que Hermione Granger volviera a vivir otra vez.

Ojalá él tuviera el poder para hacer algo.

Ojalá el pudiera cambiar la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban esos pobres niños.

Ojalá la vida les diera una segunda oportunidad.

Ojalá.

 ** _§¤§_**

 **En un lugar dónde no existe el tiempo.**

Ellos son locura.

Ellos son desesperación.

Ellos son muerte.

Los dementores vagan por Azkabán heridos y derrotados por el resultado de la guerra.

Vagan, vagan por la prisión como si ellos fueran unos prisioneros más.

Esas… Cosas, esas cosas los han humillado una vez más. Esas cosas se empeñan en demostrarles que son inferiores.

Como castigo deben llevar esos grilletes que cuando son accionados les provocan un dolor terrible. Uno que hace que se doblen, que se detengan, que se sientan como esas cosas.

Ellos no conocen el dolor, el dolor en la propia carne. Ellos lo provocan en esas cosas inferiores que pretenden controlarlos.

Y provocarlo es…

Es tan…

Oh joder es tan extasiante.

Es tan placentero.

Es tan dulce.

Es tan adictivo…

Alimentarse de los recuerdos felices de esas criaturas los llena de vida. Es tan divertido dejarlos como cáscaras vacías, sin almas, sin vida.

Y los gritos… Ah los gritos…

Sus gritos son música.

Cuando lloran, cuando gritan pidiendo ayuda, cuando la mayor desesperación los invade, quedan tan complacidos que es como si experimentaran el más profundo y maravilloso éxtasis.

Pero ahora, ahora ya no pueden hacer eso.

No.

Ahora están atados, ahora son esclavos, ahora no son muerte.

Esas cosas los vigilan, y ni siquiera a los prisioneros de ese nivel pueden atormentarlos de esa manera.

Pero hay uno… Hay uno que la oscuridad lo ahoga y lo consume. Es tan joven y está tan, pero tan muerto, que ellos se sienten irremediablemente atraídos hacía él.

Y joder, es tan gratificante escuchar sus gritos, sus llantos, sus vanos intentos de golpearlos, que él se golpee.

Los dementores están hambrientos por el día en el que conseguirán matarlo.

Porque ellos siempre serán locura.

Siempre serán desesperación.

Siempre serán muerte.

 ** _§¤§_**

Él se llama Draco Malfoy. Tiene dieciocho años y es el preso más joven de Azkabán.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado en esa celda. Al principio se había molestado en contar los días, en llevar una cronología de los días que pasaban. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los días pasaban y él no podía contarlos.

¿Cómo cuentas el tiempo en un lugar en el que no existe?

Pronto su mente dejó de ser capaz de diferenciar el día de la noche. De poder decir con claridad que había pasado otro día de condena.

Ya no sabe en qué mes están, ni cuanto lleva encerrado. Tampoco es capaz de diferenciar si los gritos son suyos o de los otros condenados que llenan esa prisión.

Tampoco sabe si tiene voz o si son suyas las manos que arañan su piel intentando amortiguar el dolor.

Porque el dolor es de la única cosa que está seguro.

En ese lugar sólo hay dolor, frío y muerte.

Puede sentir como los dementores se pasean insaciables por los pasillos alimentándose de su sufrimiento. Puede sentir sus frías y ásperas manos arañándole el cuerpo buscando un poco más de alimento.

Su piel está marcada de sus uñas y de las piedras que guardan sus gritos.

Hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse por comer o ejercitarse. Antes paseaba por su celda, hacía ejercicios físicos básicos, y se comía toda la comida por muy asquerosa o podrida que estuviera.

Ahora hace días que no come.

Días que lleva tumbado en el suelo en la misma posición fetal.

Días que lleva muriendo sin morir.

El único alivio que encuentra en ese lugar es en su marca. Ya no le duele, incluso puede jurar que la tinta se está desvaneciendo.

Si él está ahí encerrado es porque él ya no está.

Y eso es lo que verdaderamente le alivia.

A veces tiene miedo, tiene miedo de despertarse y ver que aún está en su cama, que él se pasea por su casa, que el silencio de su madre lo ahoga, que los ojos hundidos de su padre se clavan en él esperando que solucione todo aquello, que las uñas de su tía Bellatrix se hundan en su carne, que él lo apunte con la varita.

Pero siempre, siempre, se despierta y ve que sigue ahí encerrado, la marca no le duele, las piedras se le clavan en los huesos y los dementores se pasean ávidos de su locura.

Y él…

Él se consume.

Deja que esas cosas, que esas paredes, lo consuman porque cree que esa es la única forma de escapar, de liberarse.

Y Draco Malfoy lo que desea fervientemente es liberarse de todo lo que lo oprime.

De todo lo que le consume.

Sin embargo, en las horas más oscuras, cuando los gritos y el dolor se hacen insoportables, cuando siente que su alma se quiebra como su cuerpo, desea y reza, reza e implora, porque alguien, quién sea, se apiade de él y lo libere.

Porque él sabe que está ahí porque está condenado.

Y los condenados como él nunca pueden ser perdonados.

 **§¤§**

 **Londres, un día como cualquier otro después de la guerra.**

Oscuridad, para Hermione Granger, ha adquirido un nuevo significado.

Ya no es la falta de luz.

Ya no es que no haya nada que ilumine ni su camino ni su vida.

Oscuridad...

Es miedo. Es no separarse de su varita ni cuando tiene que ducharse. Oscuridad es lo que la rodea a todas horas. Es el olor de los traumas reptando por sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello y apretar para asfixiarla.

Pesadillas que la devoran cuando sigue despierta. Sonidos comunes como una carcajada que le ponen los pelos de punta. Paredes nuevas en un castillo que tiene milenios. Hechizos sencillos que se convierten en una amenaza.

Es comida sin sabor, flores sin olor, libertad en una jaula de barrotes transparentes.

Hermione vive en la más flagrante e inquietante oscuridad.


	2. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (I)

_**Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo hago ésto sin ánimo alguno de lucro. La canción Carry on pertenece al grupo musical Fun y la de Writings on the wall pertenece a Sam Smith y a la nueva película de 007.**_

 _ **Muchas, muchísimas, gracias a todas las que habéis comentado el prólogo y le habéis dado a favs o a follow. También muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en leer ya disfrutar de lo que humildemente escribo.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que para saber más de esta historia debéis leer el fanfic de Miss Mantequilla titulado Vita, que podéis encontrar directamente en su perfil o en mis favourite stories. Como prefiráis.**_

 ** _Acordaos que la actualización de Penitence & Vita se llevará a cabo, o se intentará hacer, cada quince días. El capítulo tan temprano se debe a que queríamos recompensar tan buen recibimiento._**

 ** _Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante intenso, creo. Cualquier duda, tomatazo o crítica no dudéis en hacérmela llegar por PM o review. Yo intentaré responderla lo mejor que pueda, aunque algunas cosas no os las diré si pasarán más adelante en el fic._**

 ** _Sin nada más que añadir ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_**

* * *

 **Bloque I- Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

.

.

.

 ** _But I like to think I can cheat it all_**

 ** _To make up for the times I've been cheated on._**

 ** _And it's nice to know when I was left for dead_**

 ** _I was found and now I don't roam these streets,_**

 ** _I am not the ghost you are to me._**

 ** _Carry on- Fun._**

 **15 de junio de 1998.**

Ficha del preso número: D99875M

Información básica:

Nombre: Draco Lucius

Apellido: Malfoy.

Género: Varón.

Familia: Malfoy.

Estatus de sangre: Pura.

Posición en la familia: Principal y único heredero.

Madre: Narcissa Malfoy (de soltera Black).

Padre: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Edad: 18 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de junio de 1980.

Patronus: Hurón.

Cursó estudios en: Hogwarts (casa Slytherin).

Causa de su condena:

Mortífago.

Detalles:

El preso número D99875M, se le ha encontrado culpable por el crimen de Mortífago, en el juicio celebrado el 15 de junio de 1998 por el tribunal del Wizengamot.

Este tribunal considera al detenido culpable de los crímenes de los que ha sido acusado, que son: el uso de las tres maldiciones imperdonables tanto en magos y brujas como en muggles, por unirse al Lord Tenebroso en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, por haber llevado a cabo numerosos crímenes de guerra, por llevar la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo, por intentar matar a Albus Dumbledore, por haber reclutado a compañeros suyos para unirse a las filas del Lord, por haber ofrecido su casa como cuartel general de operaciones y por no haber ayudado a la liberación de Harry Potter cuando fue capturado y llevado a su domicilio y haber obstaculizado su misión.

Pena:

El tribunal condena al acusado a prisión indefinida en Azkabán, sin posibilidad de reducción de pena.

Se le condena a la reclusión perpetua e indefinida en el ala de mayor seguridad de la prisión y debe estar bajo la vigilancia constante de un auror y dos dementores mínimo.

Este tribunal sentencia a Draco Lucius Malfoy a ser recluido, hasta el día de su muerte, en la prisión de Azkabán.

 **4 de Agosto de 1998.**

Kingsley Shaclebolt, trigésimo quinto Ministro de Magia, consulta algunas notas e informes de los diferentes jueces tomados durante el juicio contra Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— Notas de la jueza Romilda Travis.

El acusado no presenta emoción alguna mientras se le recitan los crímenes de los que se le acusan. No muestra arrepentimiento ni odio. No parece arrepentido tampoco mientras los testigos lo insultan o lo acusan.

Parece que esté resignado a que de aquí no va a salir con vida.

— Notas del juez Terence Monroe.

Es horroroso como ese mortífago está recitando todas las atrocidades que ha cometido sin ni siquiera mostrar ninguna emoción.

Seguro que sabe que ya hemos acordado su sentencia incluso antes de empezar el juicio.

— Informe de la jueza suprema del Wizengamot: Bathilda Cooper.

[…]

Después de leerle sus derechos se prosiguió a recitar todos los actos de los que se le condenaban. Cuando se hubo acabado con la interminable lista se le preguntó si quería defenderse o añadir algo.

— _Se olvidan una_ — dijo el acusado con un tono de voz monótona y carente de emoción— _También maté a una niña. Su nombre era Christine Hoobs. Podrán encontrar su cadáver enterrado debajo de uno de los rosales de mi mansión_.

Ante esas palabras se armó un revuelo entre los miembros del tribunal y se tuvo que tomar un receso para calmar los ánimos.

[…]

Mientras el testigo número siete estaba en el estrado contestando a las preguntas de los jueces, un patronus llegó y confirmó lo que todos sospechábamos. Han hallado el cadáver de una niña de cinco años, con evidentes signos de tortura, debajo de un rosal en los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

— Notas del abogado defensor de Draco Lucius Malfoy, Higgins Kramer.

 _No se ha encontrado ningún documento, ni ficha, relativo a la defensa de Draco Lucius Malfoy. El abogado posiblemente ni se molestó en preparar la defensa._

 **10 de agosto de 1998.**

Kingsley busca incansable entre todos esos libros que hablan de leyes mágicas. Tiene que haber algo, debe encontrar algo, algo que le dé a ese niño y a esa niña una segunda oportunidad.

Está desesperado.

Lleva horas, días buscando. Y no encuentra nada, absolutamente nada.

Empieza a perder la esperanza.

¿¡Es que entre todos esos viejos manuscritos y libros no hay nada que ayude a reparar la vida!?

¿¡Acaso esos niños están condenados a vivir en esa oscuridad que los engulle!?

¿Por qué la magia es tan cruel?

¿Por qué?

 ** _§¤§_**

Daphnee Greengrass está encerrada en su estudio pintando.

Técnicamente no es su estudio. Antes era el salón de baile de la mansión Greengrass. Después pasó a ser una ruina. Y ahora es su estudio.

Daphnee aún recuerda el día en que los mortífagos entraron en su casa destrozándolo todo. Recuerda a los elfos chillando, a los hechizos impactando contra las paredes, los gritos de horror de sus padres, el frío suelo debajo de sus pies, y el alivio, el inmenso alivio al saber que su hermana no estaba en casa.

Aún puede escuchar los cristales rompiéndose, el olor a humo llenar sus fosas nasales, aún puede saborear la sangre en su lengua…

Coge el pincel y da un trazo rojo al cuadro que va de punta a punta en diagonal.

Aún se acuerda del miedo lacerante que la recorrió cuando los mortífagos la estamparon contra el suelo.

Aún puede sentir los crucios recorriéndole la piel.

Gris, gris, ahora necesita dar una pincelada de color gris.

Era verano.

Poco antes de que cayera el Ministerio.

Esa tarde había estado pintando en el jardín. Se acuerda que antes de la guerra pintaba un montón de cosas vibrantes, llenas de color y vida. Pero ahora… Ahora sólo puede pintar la opresiva oscuridad que la ahoga.

La relaja pintar en ese lugar destruido. En ese lugar que chilla guerra y terror.

Esa ha sido la única parte de la mansión que no ha reformado. Simplemente añadió un par de hechizos para evitar que el clima pudiera dañar lo que ella hacía.

Le gusta. Le gusta ir ahí a pintar. Cuando está ahí se siente… En paz. La relaja pintar en un lugar que está tan destrozado como ella.

—¡Daphnee! — Astoria abre la puerta de par en par y la gruesa madera choca contra las paredes — ¡Ha llegado carta de papá y mamá! Mira, voy a leértela: Queridas Astoria y Daphnee…

A la rubia no puede importarle menos lo que digan sus queridísimos padres. Los detesta. Los aborrece. Los odia.

Se muerde el labio evitando el impulso de chillar y da furiosas pinceladas contra el lienzo.

Estúpidos, son unos estúpidos, unos irresponsables, unos snobs, los odia, los odia con toda su alma.

El odio que les tiene hace que la serpiente tatuada en su brazo se mueva.

—Daphnee… No dicen cuándo van a volver — puede sentir la tristeza escurrirse por la voz de su hermana.

Nunca.

Nunca van a volver.

Las han abandonado.

No las quieren.

No la quieren.

—Sabes que madre es muy olvidadiza. Debe de haberse olvidado decírtelo —contesta ella en un suave murmullo, dando pinceladas más suaves y largas — ¿Por qué no vas a escribirles y se lo preguntas?

Con cuidado, como si el tiempo fuera más despacio, la heredera Greengrass retira el pincel de la superficie y contempla su obra.

—Daphnee ,¿estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

La chica puede sentir como el delgado e impoluto cuerpo de su hermana está de pie a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunta ella con los ojos aún fijos en su creación.

—Por lo que has pintado — dice su hermana acercándose un poco más al lienzo — Esa cara me recuerda a la de Draco.

Daphnee parpadea un par de veces y gira levemente la cabeza mirando a Astoria como si estuviera interesada en lo que está diciendo.

—¿Te molestaría? — habla ella ganándose una mirada curiosa de su hermana — ¿Te importaría que lo pintara?

—No me molesta que lo pintes — le contesta la joven volviendo a fijar la vista en la pintura con el ceño fruncido — Pero no me gusta que lo pintes con colores tan oscuros. No le pegan para nada.

Daphnee despega los ojos de su hermana y vuelve a enfocarlos en el retrato que ha hecho de su excompañero de clase. Sí, es la cara de Draco Malfoy, hasta el cuello y parte de sus hombros desnudos. Está hecho a base de líneas, líneas grises, líneas negras, líneas horizontales, con trazos gruesos, con trazos furiosos… Sus ojos… Sus inmensos ojos están abiertos, cómo si le estuvieran viendo el alma. Y una línea roja, como una mancha de sangre, cruza la composición dándole el único toque de vida y color.

—Draco no es para nada así —le explica la pequeña con aire soñador — Él es fuerte y valiente. Sí, es distante y frío, pero sólo porque es el principal heredero de la familia Malfoy y debe comportarse así. Por dentro es todo amor, seguro que es muy afectuoso y cariñoso. Es serio y elegante. Tiene sentido de la propiedad… ¡Él es verdaderamente el príncipe de las serpientes!

Esta vez gira su cuerpo completo y encara a su hermana que la está mirando con los ojos soñadores y con la respiración agitada.

—No debes idealizar tanto a una persona, Astoria — le habla con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz tan muerta como sus emociones — Las personas no son siempre como las imaginamos. Son más complejas de lo que tú las ves. Son oscuras, egoístas, malvadas.

Ve como su hermana parpadea confusa sin saber qué responder y relaja su postura.

—Draco no es así. Él es valiente, no delató a Harry Potter cuando lo llevaron a su casa, y luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Al contrario que tú, que no regresaste después de las vacaciones de Navidad…

La rubia se muerde el labio, le da la espalda a su hermana y se aleja unos cuantos pasos de ella. Quiere chillarle, quiere contarle que no estuvo ahí con ella porque estaba siendo entrenada como Mortífaga. Por ella, para que no fueran y la marcaran a ella.

—Escuché a un abogado en tu juicio decir que Draco y tu estuvisteis saliendo juntos durante la guerra. ¿Es verdad?

Su espalda se queda recta y durante unos segundos se le olvida cómo respirar. Escucha los zapatos de Astoria repiquetear contra el suelo mientras acorta la distancia que las separa.

—No… No voy a enfadarme — habla la joven en un tono inseguro — No soy una niña, se encajar los golpes, sólo quiero que me digas…

—Nuestra relación se limitó a ser simples compañeros. Todo lo demás que escuches es mentira.

—Ah.

Daphnee no nota la decepción que empaña la respuesta de Astoria. Tampoco ve sus verdes ojos, unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, hundirse en su espalda anhelando que ella le cuente algo, cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea o por oscura y mortífera que sea.

—Madre te prometió que haría todo lo posible para que te casaras con él — dice Daphnee sorprendiéndose a ella misma — Deberías recordárselo en la próxima carta que le escribas.

—Puede que lo haga.

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio y la única cosa que llena la destruida sala son sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Daphnee escucha un trueno y levanta su vista al techo. Las gotas empiezan a caer pero ninguna entra gracias a los hechizos protectores.

El cielo está tan gris… Está tan muerto…

Con cuidado saca el retrato de Draco del caballete y lo deja en un rincón para que se acabe de secar. Coge un caballete más grande y coloca un lienzo de casi dos metros de ancho encima. Limpia su pincel y se dedica a volver a pintar.

—Cuando… Cuando veas a Draco puedes decirle que puede venir a tomar el té un día por la tarde — la cantarina voz de Astoria acaba asfixiada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Cuando ésta cierra la puerta se escucha otro trueno caer y Daphnee para de trazar el pincel por encima del cuadro.

Suspira derrotada y ahoga un sollozo.

Si sólo supiera dónde se encuentra Draco Malfoy….

 **13 de agosto de 1998.**

Kingsley encuentra un diario de un filósofo mágico fechado de 1572.

 _19 de enero de 1572._

 _Inglaterra está sumida en un conflicto político. Por suerte, su ilustrísima merced, la reina Isabel I, nos ha permitido a los magos organizarnos en un pequeño gobierno y nos ha cedido parte de sus terrenos para que podamos vivir en gracia y en paz._

 _Quizás su buena predisposición a dejar de perseguirnos se deba al adivino tan prodigioso que tiene en su corte. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que ahora, por fin, podré dedicarme a investigar la magia primigenia._

 _Estoy ansioso por empezar._

 _7 de abril de 1572._

 _Mis investigaciones van a buen ritmo. Gracias a la generosidad de su ilustrísima majestad he conseguido viajar a las Tierras Altas para ver los numerosos monolitos de piedra que nuestros ancestros nos dejaron en herencia._

 _La mayoría tienen runas o dibujos que aún no logro identificar. Pero mi ánimo no decae. Tengo la corazonada de que encontraré algo muy pronto._

 _20 de abril de 1572._

 _He encontrado un aquelarre de magos itinerantes. Hablan y escriben un dialecto muy parecido al de la runas que he encontrado en las piedras grabadas._

 _Son seres humanos extraños. Parece que viven al margen de la civilización y se rigen por leyes y normas muy antiguas._

 _Durante un tiempo he sido su prisionero, por eso mis investigaciones se detuvieron, pero tras un tiempo de reflexión parece ser que han acordado que no soy una amenaza para ellos y me han dejado libre._

 _Mañana le comunicaré a la que parece ser la matriarca del clan que me gustaría viajar con ellos por un tiempo, parece que sus ritos y comportamientos está muy ligado a la naturaleza._

 _8 de junio de 1572._

 _Al principio creí que el aquelarre se movía por el territorio sin ninguna pauta marcada. Ahora veo que no. Parece ser que siguen una especie de ruta cósmica, guiándose por la posición de las estrellas y de la luna, y visitan periódicamente diferentes sitios dónde hay una energía mágica abrumadora._

 _Todos estos sitios tienen la misma apariencia, son monumentos de piedras con inscripciones y puestos en círculo siguiendo lo que parece una posición astral._

 _Cuando la tribu llega hacen una especie de ofrenda al lugar, aun no entiendo qué es lo que ofrecen exactamente, en grupo entonan un cántico, y llevan a cabo diferentes rituales._

 _Aun no entiendo en qué consisten éstos exactamente, pero parece ser que son una forma de mantener la cohesión social y de imponer orden y justicia dentro del aquelarre._

 _9 de junio de 1572._

 _Asombrado he asistido al ofrecimiento que han hecho los miembros de esta tribu a este nuevo altar. Porque ahora entiendo qué son estas piedras, es lo que los muggles denominan templo, un templo donde se venera la magia._

 _No entiendo por qué pero en estos templos la magia está muy presente y parece estar conectada con todo lo que la rodea. Es como si fuera un ente viviente y existiera y tuviera vida a partir de ella misma._

 _Al principio pensé que al ir con ellos estaba alejándome de mi búsqueda principal. Pero ahora veo que, quizás, el ir con ellos me permitirá, de verdad, responder a todas mis cuestiones._

 _27 de junio de 1572._

 _Hoy he descubierto para qué se utiliza este templo. Parece ser que la tribu viene a juzgar a aquellos miembros que han cometido algún delito durante el tiempo que han estado viajando desde la última vez que visitaron este templo hasta ahora que han vuelto._

 _Las penas son diversas, desde pagar con magia, a prestar servicios a la comunidad a penas capitales._

 _Esta última me ha sorprendido mucho, ya que el marido de la matriarca, parece haber conjurado un hechizo verde que al impactar contra el acusado ha hecho que éste caiga muerto en el acto. Ellos lo llaman "el sueño verde". Se ve que el hechizo detiene el funcionamiento de tu cuerpo de forma inmediata y eso te provoca la muerte. Dicen que es indoloro, rápido y compasivo, como quedarte dormido._

 _Sin embargo el juicio que más me ha sorprendido ha sido al aplicado entre dos hermanos. Parece ser que hasta hace poco el aquelarre se encontraba en guerra con otro, y uno de los hermanos, guerreros, los traicionó y se unió al otro bando._

 _Ahora, después de que la guerra acabara, el hermano pidió una segunda oportunidad de redimirse, por lo que me han contado. Y la tribu decidió que la magia primigenia se encargaría de juzgar si lo valía o no._

 _Ellos la llaman Adagal. Según su lenguaje significa algo parecido a casa, fuerza primera y ancestros._

 _Parece ser que Adagal lo ha considerado digno y le ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Según lo que he podido averiguar este juicio es diferente ya que implica la magia y sentimientos de dos personas. Dos personas que de alguna forma están vinculadas por una gran desgracia o hecho traumático, y Adagal, en su sabiduría, decide que es propio que estas dos personas se ayuden la una a la otra para superar su situación._

 _Ellos a este juicio lo llaman penitencia y vida._

 _Intentaré averiguar más sobre este hecho._

 _[…]_

El diario acaba abruptamente el 21 de octubre del mismo año sin volver a hacer referencia a ese juicio mágico.

 ** _§¤§_**

 **Londres, 21 de diciembre de 1707, día en el que se hizo la primera constitución mágica.**

 _Artículo 28, párrafo B sección 4._

 _En el caso de que se pueda demostrar que un preso en Azkabán, se arrepiente verdaderamente de sus pecados, y pueda ser de ayuda a un mago o bruja que se encuentre en una posición mental inestable o en peligro inminente, se la aplicará el juicio_ Penitence y Vita _._

 _El propio jurado decidirá si su arrepentimiento es verdadero o falso. En el caso que supere el juicio, el penitente deberá pasar un año haciendo compañía y haciendo todo lo que sea posible para devolverle la vida a esa persona que servirá durante ese período de tiempo._

 _El juicio quedará disuelto en el mismo momento en el que el penitente consiga liberarse, por sus propios medios y acciones, de éste castigo mágico._

 _Cuando lo consiga quedará libre de toda acusación y podrá ser readmitido en la sociedad mágica libre de toda culpa y con todas sus pertenencias devueltas._

 ** _§¤§_**

 _Anotaciones de Kingsley:_

 _La ley Penitence & Vita aún está en vigor._

 **17 de agosto de 1998.**

Draco Malfoy está confundido y asustado, en ese orden. Ayer, porque está seguro de que fue ayer, fue sacado violentamente de su celda de Azkabán, arrastrado por los pasillos de la prisión, y arrojado como un saco a la cubierta de un barco.

Por supuesto estuvo atado durante todo el trayecto.

Sabe, su cerebro raciona, que ha pasado un día desde que fue traído aquí a una de las celdas del Ministerio.

Porque sí, es capaz de reconocer esas paredes enlosadas, su delgado cuerpo reconoce el catre en el que está estirado, y sus orbes grises contemplan los mismos barrotes de hierro mágico que contempló tantas veces antes de ser llevado a juicio.

No entiende por qué ha sido llevado hasta aqui. Y sinceramente ni le importa.

Pero empieza a tener miedo. Mucho, muchísimo miedo.

¿Y si lo han sacado de esa prisión para matarlo?

¿Y si lo han sacado para llevarlo a un lugar peor?

Ahora que no está sumido en la locura y en el dolor puede pensar con claridad e imaginar mil escenarios posibles.

Joder, estar cuerdo es una mierda.

 **25 de agosto de 1998.**

—Buenos días, soy el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shaklebolt y hoy, 25 de agosto de 1998, a las nueve horas de la mañana, doy inicio a la revisión del caso Malfoy —Draco observa cómo el nuevo Ministro se reacomoda en su silla y lo mira directamente a los ojos — Se le hace saber, señor Malfoy, que se ha revisado su caso y se han encontrado múltiples irregularidades en su procedimiento — el rubio parpadea confuso e inclina la cabeza sin acabar de entender lo que está pasando — Es por eso que, como nuevo Ministro de Magia, he decidido reabrir su caso y si se considera conveniente, reducir o cambiar su pena.

Malfoy se endereza de repente y entrecierra los ojos enfadado ¿Irregularidades en su juicio? ¡¿Pero qué irregularidades pudo haber si admitió ser culpable de todo lo que le acusaron?!

—Esta vez se le ha proporcionado a una abogada que sí ha preparado su defensa y se le permitirá defenderlo delante de este tribunal. ¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? — continua hablando Kingsley con la mirada fijamente clavada en él.

Draco se pasa la lengua por los labios repentinamente resecos y se aclara la garganta.

—No — esa palabra parece levantar un suave murmullo entre los presentes pero a él no puede importarle menos — No entiendo por qué se ha reabierto mi caso si me declaré culpable de todo. Hice lo que hice y debo pagar por ello.

El hombre asiente y suspira lentamente.

—Señor Malfoy, contésteme con sinceridad por favor. ¿Le gusta estar en Azkabán?

Él parpadea confundido sin acabar de entender a dónde quiere ir ese hombre con eso.

—No. Siendo sinceros la simple idea de tener que volver a allí me paraliza de miedo.

—Entonces debo suponer que no desea pasar el resto de su vida en Azkabán. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—¿Se arrepiente de sus crímenes?

¿Que si se arrepiente? Nunca nadie le ha preguntado eso.

—¿Se arrepiente, señor Malfoy? — continua insistiendo el hombre de tez aceitunada.

Él coge aire y lo exhala en una especie de bufido derrotado.

—No. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, y volvería a hacerlo. Eran tiempos de guerra, y eran ellos o yo. Obviamente me elegí a mí mismo. No puedo decir que se me conozca por mi gran altruismo, empatía o por sacrificarme por los demás — baja la vista y clava sus grises ojos en el suelo — Pero… Pero recuerdo cada nombre, cada cara, cada hechizo que lancé contra mis víctimas. Recuerdo cada acto en el que participé o llevé a cabo que ha sido considerado como crimen de guerra y contra la población mágica. Mentiría si dijera que no pienso en eso cada día y que siempre antes de dormir susurro sus nombres en la oscuridad asfixiante de mi celda. Ojalá puedan perdonarme algún día…

Se queda unos minutos, que a él le parecen una eternidad escuchando como los miembros del jurado, con Kingsley, murmuran entre ellos.

—Señor Malfoy, si se le diera una oportunidad de redimirse, de que sus pecados fueran perdonados, ¿la tomaría?

—No sé si merezco esa oportunidad… Pero sí, lo haría — contesta muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Incluso aunque esa oportunidad pudiera causarle una muerte inmediata?

—Sí — continúa afirmando Draco muy convencido.

En ese punto el Ministro esboza una sonrisa y cruza las manos por encima de la mesa en un gesto de satisfacción.

—Muy bien, se le comunica que usted, junto a otro preso de Azkabán, han sido elegidos para ser sometidos al castigo mágico conocido como _Penitence y Vita_. En dicho castigo, usted, el penitente, deberá ayudar a una persona, elegida por nosotros, para ayudarla a superar el delicado y frágil estado mental en el que se encuentra. En otras palabras, usted deberá devolverle la vida.

Ahí el hombre hizo una pausa y él aprovechó para hablar.

—¿Y cómo haré eso exactamente?

—El cómo, exactamente, quedará a su consideración, como considere usted más oportuno. Lo que nosotros haremos será simplemente proporcionarle un cuerpo nuevo y dejarlo en manos de la persona a la que deberá cuidar.

—¿Un cuerpo nuevo?

—Usted será convertido en un animal.

—¡Y una mierda viejo chiflado! — chilla histérico Draco tirándose hacía los barrotes dándole igual que las púas se claven en su piel — ¡¿Me habéis encerrado en Azkabán como a una sucia rata y ahora queréis convertirme en un puto animal?! ¡No lo consentiré! ¡Antes prefiero convertirme en un Espectro a ser degradado a tal cosa!

—¡Draco! —con el cuerpo rígido y los ojos como platos se gira y ve a su padre de pie mirándolo fijamente — Tu madre y yo no te hemos criado para que mueras tan joven en Azkaban. Sabemos por lo que has pasado — su padre lo mira fijamente y ve el inmenso dolor que lo recorre al pensar en Narcissa — Así que haz lo que _tienes_ que hacer para seguir con tu vida y _acepta._

El joven Malfoy parpadea mientras su cerebro procesa con dificultad esas palabras. Es la primera vez que ve a su padre desde que lo encerraron. Está limpio, como él, pero parece haber envejecido de golpe y está mucho más demacrado.

Con dificultad, traga grueso, y se obliga a soltar los barrotes que ha estado sujetando. Cuando sus brazos caen flácidos a sus lados es cuando se da cuenta de que su cerebro ya ha procesado la información y sabe qué decisión va a tomar.

Va a dejar que esos cerdos lo conviertan en un puto animal.

 ** _§¤§_**

Le han dicho que va a encargarse de cuidar de una niña. Una tal Aquarius. Los mortífagos mataron a su padre durante la guerra por estar casado con una muggle. La niña, a pesar de su corta edad, ya ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer magia, y él debe encargarse de que la niña le pierda el miedo a ésta.

Su padre es el otro elegido para realizar ese experimento. A él le toca cuidar de Granger. De Granger.

Lo cabrea, lo cabrea muchísimo que el Ministro esté jugando a ser un héroe y lo haya elegido a él para hacer la buena acción del año.

Lo asquea.

Le repugna.

Ahora que está cuerdo (no tiene frío, no siente dolor y es capaz de sentir algo más que apatía) decide que se siente cabreado y que es muy injusto el destino que le ha tocado recibir por haber perdido la guerra.

No quiere, no va a dejar que esos idiotas emperifollados lo humillen más.

Así que, con ese pensamiento, sin que su padre ni los guardias que lo vigilan se den cuenta, cambia los frascos y se bebe el que en teoría era el de su padre.

No sabe si puede hacerlo, si el resultado será el mismo o si eso le provocará esa muerte instantánea de la que habló Kingsley.

Sólo sabe que lo ha hecho, y que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

 _ **Espero que el capítulo no os haya sabido a poco :)**_

 _ **No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, por si habéis leído primero mi actualización y no la de Makinetis, pero al principio tenía una cosa pensada completamente diferente a un castigo mágico. Pensaba hacer que Draco fuera "castigado" por mujeriego y acabara cayendo en los brazos de Herms, y hacerlo lleno de comedia y romance porque YOLO.**_

 _ **No se lo digáis, porque le subirá el ego como la espuma y no quiero aguantarla por whats, pero me alegro de haber compartido mi idea con ella y que me hiciera darle este toque trágico y dramático.**_

 _ **No os preocupéis, estáis leyendo algo mío. Os juro por las medias de rejillas e Dumbledore que os vais a reír...**_

 _ **Y después os haré llorar como perras.**_

 _ **PD: Por si no lo habíais adivinado yo soy la dictadora de Fanfiction, y de este fic en concreto, aquí hay democracia hasta cierto punto.**_


	3. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (II)

**_Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro._**

 ** _La canción pertenece al grupo musical My Chemical Romance._**

 ** _Recordad que este fic es fic hermano del fic titulado Vita escrito por Miss Mantequilla. Podéis encontrarlo en su perfil o en el mío._**

 ** _Os agradecemos el apoyo, los reviews, los favs y los alerts que han recibido ambas historias. Sabemos que el capítulo llega unos días tarde de lo que principalmente acordamos, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿N_ o?**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene más narración que el anterior y en fechas no acaba de cuadrar con el que ha subido Mantequilla, pero os prometo que en el próximo ya me pondré al día y no se "adelantarán" acontecimientos._**

 ** _Feliz y próspero Año Nuevo._**

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

.

.

.

 **But nobody cares if you're losing yourself…**

 **Am I losing myself?!**

 **Well, I miss my mom,**

 **Will they give me the chair, or lethal injection,**

 **Or swing from a rope if you dare;**

 **Ah, nobody know all the trouble I've seen!**

 ** _You know what they do to guys like us in prison- My Chemical Romance._**

.

Ingredientes del Penitence y Vita.

Dos lágrimas del individuo al que se le devolverá la vida. Deben ser derramadas voluntariamente, no pueden ser provocadas de ninguna forma.

Un vial de cien mililitros del que realizará la penitencia. El líquido debe ser extraído directamente de la parte interior de la muñeca. La muñeca debe pertenecer al brazo con el que el penitente empuña la varita. El corte se realizará en diagonal y con un cuchillo de plata.

Cinco pelos de unicornio, los más pequeños, nuevos y brillantes.

Una lágrima de mandrágora.

Pelo del animal de patronus (si se tiene).

Tres gotas de sudor de dragón (a ser preferible del dragón más fuerte).

Un vaso de agua potable.

Un puñado de tierra perteneciente al lugar de origen de ambos individuos.

Tres hojas, una de sauce, otra de olmo y una de abeto.

Cuatro gotas de veneno de basilisco.

10 gramos de la piedra mágica que guarda sus signos estelares.

Un poco de su magia, de ambos (que lancen un hechizo directamente al caldero servirá).

La presencia de Adagal.

Aviso: la poción sólo debe beberla el penitente. Es posible que la otra parte experimente cierto malestar o alteración en su flujo mágico en el tiempo que dura la conversión.

 **Algún lugar de Escocia, 25 de agosto de 1998.**

Se lleva a cabo la poción en las ruinas mágicas que el filósofo mágico William Mason relató en su diario. Ni Hermione, ni Draco, ni Lucius, y sobre todo la pequeña Aquarius se vieron. De hecho las pociones se realizaron sin algunos ingredientes esenciales, como el pelo de patronus de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Sin que Kingsley se diera cuenta, el pocionista a cargo, cambió la vida que debían reparar de sus pociones, y además dio la de Draco a Lucius y la de Lucius a Draco. Así que el pocionista, con intención, ya emparejó desde un primer momento a Draco con Hermione y a Lucius con la joven Aquarius.

Se puede decir que Draco contó con la bendición de Adagal en el mismo momento en el que se le ocurrió intercambiar su destino con el de su padre, y se bebió, sin saberlo, la pócima adecuada.

 **Londres, 27 de agosto de 1998.**

Lleva dos días, dos días retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor y chillando hasta escupir sangre.

Sintió cómo sus huesos se quebraban, uno a uno en miles de pedazos, para después volverse a recomponer lentamente. Sintió cómo su temperatura corporal aumentaba a niveles que un humano normal no podría aguantar, para después descender y quedarse congelada en sus venas. Llegó a ahogarse de tanto aire que tenía en los pulmones y se sintió morir cada vez que su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho.

Draco Malfoy sólo tiene recuerdos confusos de esos dos días en los que fue juzgado físicamente por Adagal.

Se acuerda, se acuerda de haber escuchado unas voces, muchas voces, que cantaban, cantaban para él. No entendía qué decían, pero sabía que muchas personas lo estaban acompañando en aquel juicio.

Sintió… Sintió cómo los labios de una mujer se posaban con amor en su sien. Sintió cómo una mano rasposa pasaba entre los mechones de su rubio cabello como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

También sintió cómo unas uñas se le clavaban en la espalda y le bajaban por toda la columna. Aulló de dolor al sentir unos dientes clavarse en el interior de su muslo.

Sabe que había presencias con él.

Sabe que en ese juicio lo acompañaron tres tipos de almas, las que fueron juzgadas y consiguieron sobrevivir, las que fueron condenadas a muerte por Adagal y toda una tribu que canta, canta y pide misericordia para él.

Él ya no la quiere, no quiere misericordia, ni penitencia, ni una segunda oportunidad. No quiere nada.

Sus pulmones le arden, su boca está seca, la sangre y el sudor se entremezclan en su pálida piel. Respira superficialmente, apenas puede sentir el corazón latiéndole contra las costillas. Ya no puede moverse.

Está muy cansado.

Y tiene miedo. Miedo de que Adagal, si existe, vea lo que hay en su interior. Porque él lo ha visto y sabe que no hay nada, sólo oscuridad, sólo muerte.

Inspira y expira lentamente, su cuerpo lo sabe, va a morir. Todo eso ha sido una farsa y Kingsley acaba de cargarse a dos personas jugando a ser un héroe. Y lo peor de todo es que no puede maldecirlo, no puede odiarlo, porque sabe que el hombre sólo quería darle una segunda oportunidad.

Quería que él pudiera volver a vivir, sin miedo, sin terror, libre.

No es consciente de que llora. Tampoco sabe que su propia energía mágica se libera y llama a lo que es el origen de todo.

Pero siente, siente una presencia abrumadora entrar y sentarse a su lado. Siente que lo baña y lo llena. Ya no siente los cánticos, ni las caricias, tampoco el dolor. Siente, siente que lo ha superado, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado ha acabado y él ha salido victorioso.

Adagal se lo dice.

Adagal ha aceptado su ofrecimiento y le concede su penitencia.

Ahora podrá descansar.

Con una débil sonrisa se despide de esa fuerza que abandona su celda dejando tras de sí un manto de calidez y pureza y él sucumbe al reino de los sueños.

Draco Malfoy suspiró relajado, se hizo una bola y movió la cola contento de haber superado el juicio.

 **Ministerio de Magia, Londres, 28 de agosto de 1998.**

Malfoy inspira profundo y suelta el aire despacio. Parpadea un par de veces y mueve sus grises ojos por la habitación viendo el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Ahora es un hurón.

Ha estado un día entero acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo. No está muy seguro de dominarlo al cien por cien, porque aún le cuesta caminar y a veces le asusta el movimiento de su propia cola.

Tampoco sabe muy bien cómo es que conserva su capacidad de raciocinio. Pero ahí está, porque se ha dado cuenta que aún puede pensar como un mago, y como un hurón.

Aún no entiende muy bien cómo puede tener dos conciencias dentro de él pero las tiene.

Suspira, o al menos eso haría si fuera un humano, y gira la cabeza para ver a su padre transformado en pato.

Ambos están en una jaula individual.

Draco se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y observa con atención el nuevo aspecto de su padre. Puede notar que Lucius está dormido. Quizás no profundamente pero está descansando. Parpadea y estudia su constitución física, algo dentro de él le obliga a mirárselo con atención, a considerar si se lo puede comer, si es peligroso atacarle, si debe huir de él…

Finalmente decide que no es una amenaza, y el humano vuelve a imponerse por encima del animal. Debe cambiar los nombres de las jaulas.

Una cosa es cambiar los vasos, pero ahora debe cambiar el destino que indica cada caja de metal. Esa es su oportunidad, aún no han hecho ningún informe definitivo y están sin vigilancia. No tendrá otra oportunidad igual.

Sabe que si se pone de pie puede mover las etiquetas con la boca. El problema es salir. No tiene manos para abrir su jaula y después volverla a cerrar. Así que esa opción queda totalmente descartada.

Se acerca al borde de la jaula observando sus barrotes y una voz dentro de él, que supone que es el llamado instinto animal, le dice que no necesita manos para salir de esa jaula, que puede hacerlo porque su cabeza pasa entre medio de los barrotes, y si su cabeza pasa el resto de su cuerpo también lo hará.

Draco parpadea e inspira hondo, mueve la cabeza y efectivamente pasa por ese espacio y su cuerpo lo sigue poco después.

Una vez sale a fuera, lleva a cabo su cometido sin despertar a su padre y vuelve a entrar. No puede evitar temblar de emoción y apenas puede reprimir el impulso de chillar y empezar a saltar.

De repente tiene muchas ganas de comer pasas.

 **Mansión de la familia Zabini, 29 de agosto de 1998.**

Blaise estaba sentado en el escritorio que una vez perteneció a su padrastro mirando las cuentas.

Suelta una carcajada sin humor y se recuesta contra la butaca.

Están arruinados.

No tienen un puto galeón en su cámara de Gringots. Además, no les queda nada más que vender. Las joyas de su madre o han sido requisadas por el Ministerio o ya las han malvendido a algún usurero.

Tampoco hay nada de valor en esa gran mansión que se cae a pedazos. Tienen goteras, los cuadros que decoraban las paredes están quemados o vacíos, la biblioteca está vacía, y no tienen puerta delantera.

Blaise se pasa la mano por la cara y se pregunta cómo va a salir de esa.

No está preparado para enfrentarse al problema de que está arruinado.

¿Cómo van a vivir él y su madre ahora?

¿Cómo va a soportarlo su madre?

— ¡Blaise, cariño, ya estoy en casa! —Alza la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre y sus tacones repiquetear por el suelo—. ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado! ¡Esos duendes idiotas de Gringots dicen que no tenemos ni un simple knut! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? —Blaise se pone lentamente de pie y se dirige hacia donde está su madre—. Obviamente les he dicho que deben de estar en un error y que es imposible que estemos arruinados. Pero esos duendes se han negado a escuchar —Blaise nota cómo la voz le tiembla a su madre e intenta contener las lágrimas.

Siendo justos, toda ella está temblando. La pobre apenas va maquillada, sus zapatos verdes no están lustrados, sus medias están rotas, el vestido está mal puesto y su melena negra y llena de rulos está despeinada.

¿Cómo ha llegado a ese punto?

— Y, cuando le he dicho a ese estúpido duende que no importaba, que me diera un préstamo y ya se lo devolveríamos, como siempre, me ha dicho que no, ¡Que no! —En ese momento su madre giró la cara y fijó sus almendrados ojos en él—. ¿Sabes por qué no nos dan el crédito?

Sí, sí que lo sabía, ya había ido muchas veces a arrastrarse ante esos seres sin conseguir nada a cambio.

— Porque resulta que somos Mortífagos ¡Mortífagos! —Su madre suelta una carcajada y un par de lágrimas saltan de sus ojos—. ¡Era mi marido el que era eso! ¡Tú y yo estamos exentos de esa acusación! Nosotros… Mortífagos… Qué descaro… —Se calla unos segundos y se mira en el espejo mientras intenta arreglar sus rizos—. Blaise, hijo, son todos unos estúpidos… Nosotros no somos Mortífagos… Tenemos más clase que eso… —Su madre se queda quieta y sus brazos caen laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Ni si quiera han dejado que me compre una túnica nueva —admite en un susurro empezando a sollozar—. Y me han llamado muchas cosas en la calle. Blaise, debes protegerme, yo no merezco esto… Yo no…

Su madre se gira hacía él con ojos implorantes y llenos de lágrimas. Es la primera vez que Blaise la ve llorar de verdad. Su madre es una mujer refinada, cabeza hueca y refinada, siempre ha estado acostumbrada a lo mejor, nunca ha tenido que trabajar para conseguir nada. Simplemente le bastó con mover una mano o abrir la boca.

Su madre siempre ha tenido todo lo que podía desear.

Como él.

Blaise también es un niño mimado que se ha hundido en la realidad y se está ahogando en ella. Y la verdad es que no ve la puta orilla por ningún lado.

 **Estación de King Cross, Londres, 1 de septiembre de 1998.**

Rolf Scamander se estiró las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba y alzó la cabeza buscando a alguien con la mirada.

— ¡Rolf! —Le chilla su madre cogiéndole de la cara y obligándolo a mirarla—. ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

— Sí, sí. Que lleve siempre encima el kit de primeros auxilios por si me pilla desprevenido alguna criatura peligrosa, que ponga toda mi ropa a lavar, que no me emocione investigando hasta altas horas de la noche... Lo entiendo mamá —Le contestó él sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente y cogiendo sus manos con las suyas.

— Y acuérdate de no mirarla como si fueras a raptarla y a encerrarla en tu establo de la muerte.

— ¡Yo no la miro así! —Discute zafándose del agarre de su madre.

— Estás lleno de vida y fuerza, hijo —le dice su padre con una sonrisa brillante—. ¡Seguro que este año la haces tu mujer! ¡Auch!

Rolf suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver que su madre le ha pegado a su padre y su progenitor se la mira con cara de cachorrito herido.

— A las mujeres no nos gusta que los hombres nos hablen así —le reprende la mujer colocándose un mechón negro detrás de la oreja.

— Yo te conquisté hablando así —le replicó el hombre con una sonrisa de suficiencia curvándole los labios.

— En realidad soy una medimaga especializada en magia mental. Lo que siempre he deseado es abrirte la cabeza para ver qué hay dentro ¿Estás seguro que nunca nadie te ha lanzado un obliviate, o un imperio o…?

— Mamá, papá, adiós —Rolf los abraza a los dos y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre—. Nos vemos en Navidades.

Se da media vuelta, alza el brazo para que su lechuza se pose ahí y camina con paso seguro y una sonrisa deslumbrante arrastrando sus maletas. Subió al tren y buscó el compartimento que solía compartir con sus amigos.

— ¡Rolf! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te hemos estado guardando sitio! —Lo saludó su compañero de habitación Timothy Lanchester—. ¿Qué tal el verano?

— Bien, no puedo quejarme —le contestó devolviéndole el saludo—. Ha sido genial. He viajado a Sud América con mis padres para estudiar el comportamiento del tejón submarino en aguas cálidas. También aprovechamos para ir a la selva amazónica y creo que descubrimos la anaconda más larga del mundo y….

— Scamander —lo llamó su compañera de curso Cressida Hobs—. No te ofendas, pero si sigues hablando de serpientes y tejones o de cualquier otro animal que consideres fascinante, te echo de nuestro compartimento.

Rolf rió y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sabía que su afición por los seres vivos no era compartida por todo el mundo. Pero a él eso le daba igual, sabía que sus aficiones no eran precisamente populares, pero siempre podía ir a hablar con Luna o Neville.

Los tres eran unos frikis de las plantas y de los animales.

— Oh, mirad, son las hermanas Greengrass y Theodore Nott —se escuchó el apagado murmuro de una alumna en el pasillo.

— ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? —dijo otro alumno enfadado—. ¡Son mortífagos! ¡Deberían estar en Azkaban!

— ¡Es un ultraje que la directora MacGonagall les deje volver!

— Bueno, parece que este curso tampoco va a ser tranquilo —dijo Tim echándose contra el asiento y mirando rabioso a las tres figuras que caminaban en ese momento por delante de dónde estaban ellos.

— Son unos asesinos —habló Hobs lo suficientemente alto asegurándose que los tres la escucharan.

Todos miraron a los slytherin con odio y rencor mientras pasaban sigilosos y altivos por el pasillo buscando un compartimento libre. Pero Rolf no los miró así, al contrario que muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts él no les guardaba ninguna de esas emociones negativas.

Pocos lo saben, pero muchos de ellos volvieron más tarde y ayudaron a combatir a los Mortífagos. Muchos se enfrentaron a sangre de su sangre para proteger a sus compañeros, para salvaguardar un futuro incierto.

Pero claro, quizás su opinión no fuera del todo objetiva, porque él estaba enamorado de Daphnee Greengrass, y el amor te deja ciego.

 **§¤§**

— Este tren me da asco —dijo Daphnee sentada en uno de los compartimentos que habían encontrado vacíos.

— Podrías haber elegido quedarte en tu mansión, Daphnee —le contestó Theo leyendo ausente el periódico de esa mañana.

— La mansión me da más asco que este tren.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Blaise Zabini entró tan alegre como de costumbre seguido de una refunfuñante Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal la vida? —Los saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Este nuevo año pinta realmente bien ¿eh?

Pansy bufó molesta y contra todo pronóstico Nott esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

— No tienes gracia, Blaise —le contestó cortante Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos—. La situación es más seria de lo que crees. Este año no lo vamos a pasar bien.

— Pansy, querida, debes aprender a verle el lado optimista a las cosas —Blaise se recostó buscando una posición más cómoda—. Estamos aquí porque queremos, ya sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos cuando aceptamos la carta de la directora.

— Qué mentiroso eres —susurró Pansy llena de veneno y rencor—. Los cuatro estamos aquí por el mismo motivo. El Wizengamot fue muy claro, todos los hijos de mortífagos que fueran instruidos en las filas del Lord debían volver a terminar sus estudios.

Ante las palabras de la morena se instaló un pesado silencio en el vagón. Todos recordaron sus respectivos juicios, cada uno repitiéndose en la cabeza todas las condiciones de su puesta en libertad.

— Bueno, al menos es sólo un año lo que tenemos que aguantar, no es como ir a Azkabán, ¿No, Daphnee? —volvió a abrir Blaise la bocaza sonriéndole a la rubia.

La chica no contestó, ya acostumbrada a las bromas y comentarios fura de tono de Blaise, sabía que era una forma del moreno de autoprotegerse. Saberlo no hacía que el dolor de sus palabras disminuyeran.

— ¿Qué tal te va siendo pobre, Blaise? —Le preguntó Greengrass cruzándose de piernas y mirando altiva por la ventana.

Blaise dejó escapar una risa ahogada, Pansy frunció los labios aguantando la respiración y Nott alzó la vista del periódico y la fijó en los dos compañeros que tenía delante. Inspiró profundo y soltó la pregunta que Daphnee llevaba haciéndose todo el verano.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe dónde está Draco?

 **§¤§**

— Muy bien, señor Malfoy, vamos a llevarle hoy con Hermione Granger —le dijo el primer Ministro.

Draco parpadeó y olfateó el aire. Ya controlaba mejor su parte animal, y el _vetete_ ese, un médico de los animales muggle, le había explicado más o menos en qué consistiría ahora su vida como hurón.

Se había quedado con tres palabras: curiosidad, sueño e hiperactividad.

Le habían advertido que los hurones son extremadamente curiosos y que muchos mueren a causa de eso. Después le habían dicho que dormiría, y mucho, y que las pocas horas que estuviera despierto necesitaría llevar a cabo una actividad constante.

También le habían aconsejado que no comiera muchas pasas, ya que mucho dulce podría acabar con su vida.

El tema de la comida era más delicado. Se ve que los hurones comían carne, pero no le habían especificado cual y según parecía, para evitar que él comiera carne cruda o cualquier cosa, iban a darle comida de gato especial para hurones.

Malfoy se negaba en rotundo, él no iba a comer comida que no fuera para humanos. Él era un humano.

— Muy bien, prepárese, el viaje va a ser movidito —Kingsley cogió su jaula y él chilló indignado, y asustado, y se hizo una bola.

Intentó cubrirse los ojos, pero la expectativa de volver a Hogwarts y de utilizar a Granger para volver a la normalidad lo mantuvo quieto y calmado en su sitio.

Sí, con Granger todo se solucionaría.

 **§¤§**

Luna parpadea una vez, dos, y hasta una tercera. No se puede creer que el Gran Comedor esté como nuevo, como si hace apenas unos meses ahí no se hubiera librado una de las batallas más sangrientas del Mundo Mágico.

Pero sí que sucedió. Puede sentirlo, aunque las paredes sean nuevas, aunque ya no haya escombros ni cadáveres, la maldad aún impregna ese castillo.

Un escalofrío la recorre y se sienta en su mesa.

Es el primer día, por lo tanto cada alumno tiene la obligación de sentarse en su mesa. Pero después de esa noche cree que aceptará la invitación de Ginny de unirse a su mesa y comer el resto del año con ella, Neville y Hermione.

Aunque si le dieran a elegir, ella preferiría comer en la mesa de Slytherin, a su lado. Pero aún no se lo ha pedido, y quizás nunca lo haga, así que es inútil hacerse ilusiones.

Quizás la guerra la ha vuelto un tanto pesimista.

Desde donde está sentada puede observar a todos los nuevos profesores que hay sentados en la mesa, concretamente ve a dos, a la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles y al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el auror Haymitch Dreyar.

Luna lo conoce ya que fue uno de los aurores que encabezó la resistencia contra el Lord Tenebroso y tenía un estrecho vínculo con El Quisquilloso y el programa de radio que emitían Lee Jordan y los gemelos siempre que podían.

— Lunática luchó contra un Mortífago y lo mató —escuchó como uno de sus compañeros susurraba.

— ¡¿Lunática?! ¡No me lo creo!

— ¡No la llaméis Lunática! —Dijo otra voz más fuerte—. Es la mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley y el mismísimo Harry Potter la entrenó en hechizos defensivos. Pertenece al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Un murmullo general de admiración se extendió por toda la mesa y ella miró de reojo a Neville, Ginny y Herms. Ellos estaban igual, los demás alumnos habían dejado un pequeño espacio de separación como si fueran intocables o algo así.

— Y estuvo saliendo con Neville Longbottom —susurró otra voz a sus espaldas.

Los alumnos continuaron hablando entre ellos como si ella no pudiera escucharlos y ella optó por hacerles creer eso, que no les escuchaba.

Suspiró cansada y miró a la directora MaCGonagall que se estaba poniendo de pie para dar el discurso inaugural de cada año.

Esa noche la directora tuvo la cabeza llena de troposoplos.

 **§¤§**

Granger tenía un gato, un puto gato.

Durante unos segundos se quedó muy quieto dentro de su jaula rezando para que esa cosa no se decidiera a acercársele o mucho peor, a acercársele y a comérselo. No, definitivamente no quería ser comida de gato.

¿Los gatos comían hurones?

Vete tú a saber.

— _¿Tienes que cuidar de Mione?_

Draco parpadeó confuso e inclinó la cabeza ante el gato que al parecer le había hablado.

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Has dicho algo?_

Draco pudo jurar cómo el gato bufaba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

— _Todos los animales que no sois gatos sois extremadamente estúpidos_ —Draco frunció el ceño enfadado y dejó escapar un sonido que esperaba que sonara amenazador—. _No te muestres tan hostil. Si le haces daño a Mione te comeré por muy humano que seas._

Draco volvió a parpadear y vió como el gato se acercaba y entraba la cabeza a su jaula para olerlo. Él no se movió, mantuvo la pose deduciendo que debía mostrarse firme y sin temor, pero también aprovechó para oler al animal.

Cuando Crookshanks hubo acabado se retiró y lamiéndose los labios le volvió a hablar.

— _No hueles a amenaza. De momento te dejaré vivir. Pero… Hay algo extraño en ti_ —habló el felino inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo penetrantemente—. _Tenía entendido que serías mayor, a mí me pareces muy joven._

Draco no dijo nada y continuó aguantándole la mirada de forma estoica a ese gato. No iba a ceder, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

— _La verdad es que no me importa_ —aceptó el felino por fin adoptando una postura más relajada y desviando los ojos hacía su cama—. _Mientras hagas lo que tengas que hacer y no le hagas daño a Mione a mí me da igual. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra dormirte en mi cama o comer de mi plato ¿Entendido?_

— _Entendido._

Ante esas palabras el gato pareció asentir conforme y bajó de la mesa y se puso a dormir en su cama.

Malfoy estuvo un rato sentado ahí dentro meditando si era seguro salir o no. Cuando decidió que sí, que podía confiar en las palabras del gato, aunque aún no entendía muy bien cómo habían hablado, salió y exploró un poco lo que le rodeaba.

Descubrió que le era bastante fácil moverse a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Pudo trepar a la mesita de noche, saltar sobre la cama, subirse al bidé, entrar y salir de la bañera… Pero después de un día tan movido la única cosa que le apetecía era descansar, y había descubierto que el mejor sitio para descansar no era su _cama_ , sino los pies de la cama de Granger.

Así que con parsimonia se subió a ese mueble y con una complicada ceremonia huronil se hizo una bola y marcó, para siempre, lo que sería su cama. Y fue allí donde lo encontró Granger cuando entró dando un sonoro portazo en su habitación.

— Maravilloso. Bienvenido a mi desastre de vida, Señor Malfoy. Póngase cómodo, le traeré unas palomitas para que no se pierda detalle de lo patética que soy hoy día.

Malfoy no sabía qué eran las _palototas_ esas. Pero sonaban deliciosas y a él se le estaba haciendo la boca a agua.


	4. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (III)

_**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner y la canción Stand by you le pertenece a Rachel Platten.**_

 _ **Debo decir que no me acaba de gustar el tono de esta canción para el cap, demasiado positiva en mi opinión, pero me encantó la letra, así que da igual.**_

 _ **Siento habernos tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mis dos semanas de exámenes y trabajos se convirtieron en mes y ya os dije que estoy en mi último año de carrera y las prioridades son las que son.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por los reviews, por los favs y por los follow. No sabéis lo que nos anima a Miss Mantequilla y a mi recibir esas alertas en nuestros correos.**_

 _ **¡Que tengáis un buen fin de Febrero!**_

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Even if we're breaking down,**

 **We can find a way to break through.**

 **Even if we can't find heaven,**

 **I'll walk through hell with you.**

 ** _Stand by you- Rachel Platten._**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts, 2 de septiembre de 1998.**

Draco está despierto. No es algo que verdaderamente merezca la pena mencionar o sea algo relevante. Lo que es relevante es que está despierto en una habitación que no reconoce y le resulta altamente extraña.

Granger y el gato están durmiendo, al menos eso cree. Ha podido sentir la mirada del felino clavada en su figura durante casi todo el tiempo en el que Granger ha estado dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que decidió acostarse.

La ha visto bufar, ignorarlo, leer una carta que iba pegada a su jaula, donde supone que debe de explicar su situación y cómo debe cuidarlo. Para coger sus cosas, darse un baño, vagar sin rumbo fijo un rato por la habitación para acabar apagando las luces con un suspiro y meterse en la cama.

No le ha servido comida, pero francamente no le importa. Si no puede comer comida humana en condiciones a él no le importa. Puede decir que al hurón sí que le importa, ya que se mueve incómodo y su boca empieza a salivar.

Decide que lo mejor es centrarse en otra de sus inquietudes más inmediatas, que es la hiperactividad. Una vez ya pasada la curiosidad inicial se da cuenta de que tiene la imperiosa necesidad de moverse.

Así que se estira desperezándose y mira alrededor curioso y ansioso. A su parte animal le da igual hacer ruido y despertar a Granger. Siendo sinceros a su parte humana le pasa lo mismo. Pero ahora domina el hurón, y como hurón que es salta y empieza a moverse y a verlo todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

 **§¤§**

Draco mira a Granger que está tumbada en el suelo chillando y retorciéndose. Es patética.

Parpadea y se sienta en el estante en el que está viéndolo todo.

No le extraña que a Kingsley se le haya ocurrido esa loca idea para ayudar a la heroína de guerra. Se pregunta si San Potter y la Comadreja saben que su amiga, su mejor amiga, está siendo víctima de lo que se conoce como estrés postraumático.

Lo duda seriamente, porque si ellos lo supieran él no estaría así.

Se mueve incómodo en su sitio viendo como la chica empieza a calmarse y el gato deja de maullar lastimeramente. El ataque ha sido relativamente rápido, ahora Granger está respirando profundamente tumbada en el suelo y mirando el techo.

¿Qué debe ver?

Draco se pregunta qué clases de horrores debe de haber vivido Granger para tener esos ataques. Intenta buscar la oscuridad en sus orbes marrones que lo están mirando fijamente, pero no ve nada. Tan sólo ve los simples ojos de una sangre sucia.

En su opinión, Granger, lo está exagerando todo. La amiga de San Potter se pasó casi toda la guerra escondida sin que la tocara directamente. No había visto lo que era de verdad el horror, no sabía lo que era que hasta la más mínima sombra se alargara e intentara matarte, no sabía lo que era la tortura, la verdadera tortura, no sabía lo que era no tener ni un instante de paz, no sabía lo que era tener un vaso de poción de _muerto en vida_ en las manos y que la única cosa que te impida tomártelo sea tu frágil madre torturada escondida en su habitación…

No sabe lo que es la muerte.

Ahora lo mira, lo mira con esos ojos marrones tan insulsos que siempre lo han asqueado hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Él le devuelve la mirada y la inspecciona. Parece que se ha desnudado y que la corbata la está pisando con el pie.

Vaya forma más estúpida de estropear la ropa.

 **Hogwarts, 3 de septiembre de 1998.**

Luna Lovegood se sienta con un suspiro cansado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Creéis que algún día se acabarán los cuchicheos? —Pregunta a la nada y a Ginny y a Neville, a media voz mientras se sirve zumo de calabaza en su vaso.

— Pensaba que se te daba bien eso de ignorar lo que la gente dice de ti —le dice Neville con una sonrisa demasiado animada intentando calmarla.

— No es propio de ti quejarte porque susurran a tus espaldas, Luna — comenta acertadamente Ginny Weasley entre bocado y bocado.

Luna suspira y se sirve una pieza de naranja en su plato, empieza a pelarla muy, muy despacio. Sus dedos bailan delicadamente encima de la rugosa piel rasgándola para comerse su carnosidad interior.

— Y no me molesta —dice ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no" —. ¿Si son verdades por qué debería enfadarme? Además, muchas cosas de las que dicen las dicen llevados por los prejuicios y su incapacidad de ver más allá, y…

— Luna — la corta su mejor amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Deja de irte por las ramas y di lo que te molesta para que podamos superarlo y seguir con nuestro día.

La chica deja su tarea de pelar la fruta y mira con sus penetrantes ojos a la pelirroja mientras Neville se queda callado mirándolas expectante y conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Cómo puedes superar que te admiren por haber matado a una persona? — Les pregunta con su voz clara y musical como el sonido del agua.

Ginny y Neville parpadean un par de veces asimilando la información. Finalmente Longbottom frunce los labios enfadado y convierte sus manos en dos puños.

— Luna, no debes hacerles caso —le habla ganándose la atención de la rubia—. La mayoría de ellos no saben lo horrible que es acabar con la vida de otra persona. No saben lo que nosotros sí.

Luna parpadea y mira a sus dos amigos tomando nota de todo lo que ve. El ceño fruncido de Neville, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose intentando contener la ira, la cara más pálida de Ginevra, la forma en la que ha agarrado la varita sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Intenta grabarse en la memoria la forma en la que sus amigos reviven una y otra vez en sus mentes a todas las personas que mataron en la batalla de Hogwarts.

— Eras tú o él, Luna —habla sacándola de sus cavilaciones Ginny—. Los tres sabemos lo que es estar a segundos de perder tu propia vida y saber que la única forma de sobrevivir es acabar con el que está al otro lado de la luz verde. No hiciste nada malo, fue autodefensa. Fue por el mundo mágico. No es un crimen. No eres un monstruo — la chica vuelve a empezar a comer su desayuno pero es obvio que los recuerdos de la guerra le han quitado el apetito.

— Me pregunto si esas palabras te las crees de verdad, Ginevra —le contesta Luna arrancando un gajo de naranja y llevándoselo hasta besar sus labios entreabiertos—. Me pregunto si de verdad duermes tan tranquila por las noches, Ginny.

La pelirroja, obviamente encolerizada, aparta su plato de comida de un manotazo y se levanta hecha una furia. Sale del Gran Comedor apartando de un manotazo a todo el mundo que se interpone en su camino.

— Luna —la llama su exnovio mientras mastica calmadamente la jugosa naranja—. No debes decirle esas cosas a Ginny —dice desviando inseguro la mirada hacía la puerta como si esperara que apareciera y le chillara histérica reprimiéndolo por lo que va a decir—. Sabes que ya no es tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como cuando la conociste. Quizás es la que está más rota de todos —se la queda mirando como si esperara una respuesta pero ella sólo lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules mientras el jugo de la fruta le resbala por la comisura de la boca—. Da igual —dice finalmente dejando escapar un suspiro y volviendo a enfocar su atención en su plato—. Cuando la veas discúlpate, ¿vale?

Ella no asiente y cuando sabe que su amigo ya no le presta más atención pasea sus orbes azules por toda la mesa de Slytherin hasta que lo encuentra sentado al lado de Daphnee Greengrass con cara de absoluto aburrimiento, comiendo desinteresadamente un trozo de pan con mermelada de grosellas.

¿Qué pensaría Theodore Nott si supiera que ella es quien mató a su padre?

 **§¤§**

— Tome señor Malfoy, su comida está servida.

No.

O sea no.

Ni en sueños.

Simplemente no.

Ni muerto va a comerse eso.

Antes prefiere morirse de hambre.

Draco parpadea una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces al plato que le está ofreciendo esa Sangre Sucia.

La mira a ella, y vuelve a mirar al plato, para volver a desviar la vista hasta su figura de pie inmóvil como si esperara de verdad que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, va a comerse de verdad eso.

El maldito gato se ríe, tiene la osadía de reírse mientras se inclina sugerentemente hacía su plato lleno de comida de mierda y gime de placer como si esa mierda fuera el mejor manjar de la tierra.

Bufa molesto y con cautela, y asco, se acerca al bol y vuelve a oler lo que Granger ha puesto en su contenido.

No.

De ninguna forma.

No puede comerse eso.

El olor lo repele, lo asquea, le hace querer vomitar. El aspecto es horrible. Todo lo que hay ahí dentro le produce arcadas. Todo lo que hay ahí dentro hace que se le remuevan las tripas ansioso por comer y nota su boca salivar más de lo que debería.

El gato de mierda se ríe y se sienta a observarlo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras espera expectante lo que va a hacer a continuación.

Draco frunce el ceño ante el bufido exasperado de Granger para que empiece a comer y ella pueda bajar, por fin, al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo que no se merece.

Estúpido Kinglsey.

Estúpida ley de mierda.

Estúpido Voldemort.

Estúpido cuerpo huronil.

Estúpida Granger.

Estúpido y maldito gato y su estúpida y maldita sonrisilla de superioridad.

Así que con toda la dignidad y orgullo que le caracterizan se da media vuelta con el morro en alto y le da la espalda a ese manjar ideado por el mismísimo Voldemort.

¡Qué hambre tiene!

 **Hogwarts, 4 de setiembre de 1998.**

Draco se come todo lo del bol de madrugada cuando Crookshanks y Hermione están plácidamente dormidos.

 **Hospital de San Mungo, ala de psiquiatría, 6 de setiembre de 1998.**

— ¿Quieren jugar a los naipes explosivos?

Christine Granger gira la cabeza lentamente y enfoca su vista en Alice Longbottom. Parpadea un par de veces e intenta encontrar sentido en lo que esa mujer le dice. Pero siendo sincera, tampoco le apetece mucho jugar.

— No me apetece, gracias —le contesta sin fingir simpatía u ofreciéndole jugar más tarde.

La mujer frunce el ceño enfadada y suelta un bufido. Se da media vuelta muy indignada porque su compañera de habitación no quiere jugar con ella, alza la barbilla orgullosa y sale por la puerta buscando a otro interno que sí quiera divertirse con ella.

Christine enfoca sus castaños ojos en su marido que parece hablar animadamente con el marido de Alice, Frank Longbottom.

Hoy los señores Longbottom tienen un buen día. Christine no quiere ser cruel ni nada por el estilo, pero es consciente de que los señores Longbottom sufren un grabe caso de trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Hay días en los que están completamente lúcidos y es posible tener una conversación o una relación amena. Hay algunos días en los que se quedan profundamente callados y miran tristes al infinito vacío. Hay noches… Hay noches en las que se despiertan llorando y gritando y deben atarlos a la cama para que no se hagan daño o se la hagan a los otros internos.

Parece que estén en una guerra que no acaba nunca.

Christine se pregunta cómo debe de soportarlo ese pobre niño que viene a visitarlos siempre que puede. Porque está claro, al menos para ella, que ese pobre muchacho es su hijo.

¿Cómo debe ser para un hijo que sus propios padres no lo reconozcan?

No tiene ni idea. Pero supone que debe de ser muy doloroso.

Ojalá venga hoy esa niña de ojos marrones y pelo rizado.

Christine sonríe sin ningún motivo aparente y sin darse cuenta se arregla el pelo y vuelve a mirar por la ventana los transeúntes que pasan.

Esa chica que viene a visitarlos, la señorita Granger, es muy simpática y amable. Le gusta que vaya visitarlos. Hay algo en esa niña que le resulta familiar, no sabe el qué, pero hay algo, imperceptible y subyacente que la atrae a esa muchacha.

¿Cómo la tratarán sus padres?

 **§¤§**

Rolf respira hondo y se cuadra de hombros. Hoy es el día. Lo ha decidido, lo ha meditado mucho y va a hacerlo. Hoy va a hablarle por primera vez a Daphnee Greengrass.

Lo ha estado pensando mucho, y cree que es ahora o nunca. Lo ha estado pensando durante toda la primera semana de clases y ahora que es fin de semana, bendito fin de semana, va a dar el primer paso.

Va a acercarse así, casual, mantendrá una conversación intrascendente pero a la hora trascendentalmente profunda porque, siendo sinceros, será el inicio de una bonita historia de amor.

Cuando sean viejos y estén arrugados en el salón de su casa, de un solo piso, con ventanas azules, cortinas rojas y blancas y el sexo sea inexistente, le contará a sus nietos este glorioso día, el día en el que le habló por primera vez a su abuela, Daphnee Scamander.

Qué brillante ve el futuro.

Siente que se va a morir de los nervios.

Inspira hondo y expira muy lentamente.

— Lo tienes —se dice en voz alta dando un par de saltitos y moviendo los brazos como si se preparara para un combate de boxeo—. Tú puedes —dice asintiendo—. El mundo no es de los cobardes —para de saltar y se da con las palmas de las manos en la cara, dándose demasiado fuerte dejando unas visibles marcas rojas en sus cachetes, y se dirige con paso seguro a la biblioteca.

Sabe que estará allí. Con un poco de suerte sola. Así que se va a acercar, le va a preguntar cualquier cosa sobre lo que esté leyendo o estudiando y después la conquistará con su sonrisa. Y después volverán a hablar casualmente por el pasillo, y quizás después irán al invernadero número cuatro, que es el más romántico (lleno de plantas venenosas y pasionales,) e irán a cazar a algún duendecillo de Cornualles y…

No puede seguir pensando ya que su mente se queda bloqueada al ver el objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos. Parece un ángel de las estrellas. Está sentada con la espalda bien recta y las piernas juntas bien ladeadas. Sujeta una pluma con su mano izquierda, nada sorprendente sabiendo que es zurda, y la luz de la ventana la ilumina difuminando sus contornos dándole un aspecto etéreo.

Es bellísima.

¡Y lleva gafas!

Su corazón se encoge de emoción y tiene que esconderse detrás de una estantería para observarla y poder controlar esa emoción tan abrumadora que lo embarga.

Daphnee Greengrass es demasiado guapa para su propio bien.

— Vamos mandrágora llorona, tu puedes.

Inspira hondo y en un par de zancadas se pone de pie al lado de ella. Carraspea un par de veces pero la rubia no parece notar su presencia en absoluto.

— Hola Greengrass —dice Rolf sintiendo cómo los nervios se lo comen por dentro y un sudor frío le cae por la espalda. ¿Por qué de repente tiene tantas ganas de ir al baño?—. ¿Daphnee?

Por fin consigue llamar la atención de la rubia y cuando sus verdes ojos se enfocan en él el mundo se le cae a los pies.

— Te has confundido de Greengrass, yo soy Astoria —y sin más ceremonias desvía su vista de Rolf y sigue escribiendo en el pergamino, ajena a todo lo que la rodea, otra vez.

Rolf quiere morirse.

 **Hogwarts, 15 de setiembre de 1998.**

Draco mira el estante lleno de libros con curiosidad. Se aburre. La verdad es que como humano no encuentra muchas distracciones, como hurón se lo pasa genial, siendo sinceros, se lo pasa muy bien.

Le apetece leer algo, así que intenta llamar la atención de la Sangre Sucia, así que la llama en su nuevo idioma, el huronish.

— ¿Sí?

Parece que lo ha conseguido, ya que Granger se levanta y se acerca a él. Draco decide señalar un libro al azar, el primero que le ha sonado, cree que es el de Transfiguración de cuarto. Le suenan las letras brillantes blancas del lomo.

— ¿Desea leer algo?

A Draco le parece que la respuesta es obvia. Por suerte la mujer lo coge a él y al libro y los pone encima de su escritorio. Le abre el libro en una página cualquiera y se vuelve a concentrar en lo suyo.

Draco parpadea un par de veces y curioso se acerca a las dos páginas abiertas. Puede ver manchas, manchas blancas y negras. Puede reconocer que son letras, pero su cerebro no es capaz de juntarlas y formar una frase coherente, no es capaz ni de identificar la letra _a_. Sabe que son letras, pero no puede distinguirlas.

Joder.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Nota como el corazón le late más rápido y que le cuesta respirar. Empieza a verlo todo borroso y la ansiedad lo impulsa a desgarrar las hojas con sus diminutas zarpas. Se odia, se odia a sí mismo, odia a Kinglsey, a su padre, al Lord y al mundo mágico. Los odia a todos.

De repente siente como es levantado en los aires y un dolor lacerante le recorre la zarpa derecha. Se queda en el suelo hecho una bola, llorando y sujetándose la pata intentando mitigar el dolor, escucha como Granger le echa la bronca, le grita, quizás llora, pero a él le da igual, ahora está herido, física y emocionalmente.

Y está demasiado cansado para pensar o sentir otra cosa.

 **§¤§**

Blaise arruga la carta que le acaba de enviar su madre diciendo que el banco acaba de denegarle un préstamo, otra vez.

El moreno inspira hondo y se muerde el interior de las mejillas evitando soltar las lágrimas. Él no debería de estar ahí joder. El debería estar al lado de su madre, como siempre, apoyándola y cuidando de ella, no encerrado y atrapado en ese viejo castillo.

Pero tampoco sabría cómo animarla, cómo solucionar las cosas si pudiera volver a su lado. Ya lo intentó durante el verano, y a duras penas encontró un trabajo en el mundo _muggle_ que le llegó para cubrir sus gastos durante tres meses y medio.

Suspira hondo y se masajea las sienes. Está cansado, muy cansado, quiere darse por vencido y tirarse al lado de la cuneta para morir. Pero no puede hacerlo, él es Blaise Zabini, él nunca se da por vencido. El renace, más sarcástico, más hijo de puta, más rico.

Así que inspira hondo y con paso vacilante entra en el único sitio del mundo que cree que puede salvarlo de la ruina.

Durante tres meses Blaise Zabini no paró de leer libros sobre tecnología y economía _muggles_.

 **Londres, 16 de setiembre de 1998.**

Narcissa está de pie mirándose en el espejo. Cada día ve a una extraña en su reflejo. No se reconoce. No entiende muy bien por qué es, pero presume que es debido a los cambios psicológicos que ha hecho recientemente que su mente no acaba de reconciliarse con su cuerpo.

Mirándose detenidamente ella ve lo mismo de siempre. Ve a una mujer con patas de gallo, con el borde de las comisuras de los labios algo arrugadas, ve como todo su cuerpo empieza a derretirse y quiere tocar el suelo. Cada vez es menos firme y más blando.

Narcissa sabe que su cuerpo se está marchitando.

Curiosamente no lo lleva tan mal como todo el mundo pensaría de la vanidosa y egocéntrica Narcissa Malfoy. Suelta una pequeña carcajada carente de humor al recordar que ahora vuelve a ser Black y no Malfoy. Quizás es por eso que se siente diferente. Sentir que sólo perteneces a ti misma es tan… Liberador.

La mujer deja de mirarse al espejo y descalza, aún vestida con su camisón negro de dormir que le llega hasta los pies, baja las escaleras tranquilamente como si fuera la dueña del lugar. El problema es que ella no es la dueña del lugar. Lo es su hermana Andrómeda.

Cuando se divorció de Lucius le sorprendió recibir una carta de su hermana invitándola a vivir temporalmente con ella hasta que encontrara un sitio mejor. Y más se sorprendió ella al aceptar su invitación. Llevaban más de veinte años sin verse, sin saber a penas nada la una de la otra, y sin embargo, cuando puso un pie en su casa supo que nunca jamás se iba a mover del lado de su hermana mayor.

Cuando entró a esa casa y Andrómeda la abrazó sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si todo fuera igual. Como si ni Voldemort, ni Lucius y ni Draco hubieran pasado en su vida.

Suspiró preocupada por su hijo, le costaba un poco más preocuparse por su exmarido. Kingsley la había ido a visitar explicándole todo el asunto del juicio mágico. Pero como Draco ya era mayor de edad no podía influir para nada en la decisión de su hijo, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Draco ya era un hombre, más hombre que su padre.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Da da da da da da da! ¡Prrrrrrrrrrru!

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar cómo su sobrino la llamaba levantando los bracitos y pataleando feliz. La boca la tenía bien abierta haciendo sonidos intentando comunicarse con ella. Draco nunca había sido así, él siempre había sido un bebé muy tranquilo y nunca lloró más que para pedir comida o que le cambiaran el pañal.

— Buenos días, Teddy —le dice ella cogiéndolo con cuidado y sonriéndole—. ¿Has dormido bien?

El niño parece decir que sí y suelta una perorata que Narcissa no puede comprender pero que hace que con cuidado y amor se lo lleve cerca de su pecho y lo abrace como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudieran arrebatárselo.

— Buenos días, Cis —dice Andrómeda asomándose por la puerta de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un delantal—. ¿Has dormido bien tú también?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— De maravilla, hasta que ese bichito me ha despertado llorando pidiendo comida —suelta Andrómeda falsamente indignada.

Teddy parece que suelta una carcajada y esconde la cabeza avergonzado en el cuello de su tía y Andrómeda vuelve a entrar en la cocina avisándole a Narcissa que en cinco minutos el desayuno ya estará listo.

Narcissa sonríe satisfecha y feliz y sigue a su hermana sentándose a su derecha sentando al bebé en sus piernas.

— Lo vas a malacostumbrar así, Cis —la reprende su hermana mientras le sirve el café en una taza.

— Bueno, ya lo desmalacostumbrarás tu —contesta ella cogiendo una tostada y untándole como puede algo de mantequilla.

Su hermana suspira derrotada y le da un buen trago a su té verde con miel. Se pone de pie y va a la repisa de la cocina donde coge dos cartas y se las deja al lado a Narcissa.

— No creo que puedas seguir ignorando a la Señora Greengrass —le dice volviéndose a sentar y mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Entiendo que no quieras hablar con ella pero creo que deberías saber qué te pide en sus puñeteras cartas y contestarle.

Su hermana no añade nada más y ella lo agradece. Unta un poco de mermelada de fresas en su tostada y se la lleva a la boca. Teddy berrea pidiendo atención y Narcissa con una sonrisa le pone un poco de mermelada en la comisura de la boca. Teddy parece encantado y no para de lamerse los labios y los dedos donde ha ido a parar más mermelada.

Ya sabe qué quiere Terence Greengrass, no es tonta, lo ha sabido des del principio. Terence quiere a su hijo. Cree que Draco es el futuro. Pero Narcissa ya no lo cree así, Narcissa cree que el futuro está sentado en sus rodillas comiendo mermelada de fresa por primera vez y haciendo gorgoritos felices.

 **§¤§**

Daphnee acaba de salir de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Está un poco harta de todo. De las miradas, de los susurros, de los ataques…

Joder.

Esto es peor de lo que esperaba cuando aceptó volver a Hogwarts. Está acostumbrada al desprecio, pero siempre ha sabido desprenderse de él. Pero ahora…. Ahora siente que se ahoga y por mucho que patalea no puede salir.

— ¡Buenos días, Greengrass!

Daphnee abre los ojos sorprendida y mira al chico rubio que la saluda con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y demasiado entusiasmado de verla. Frunce el ceño y lo fulmina con la mirada, porque está tan sorprendida y el chico se va tan rápido como ha aparecido que no le da tiempo a decirle nada.

¿Quién coño era ese?

 **Hogwarts, 19 de setiembre de 1998.**

Daphnee no puede más. Necesita desahogarse. Hoy ha tenido un día de mierda y necesita golpear, hechizar o chillarle a alguien.

Los casos de agresión y de maltrato contra los alumnos de Slytherin cada vez son peores. Sabe que los profesores hacen todo lo que pueden, pero no es suficiente.

Siente que se ahoga, las piernas le tiemblan, las manos le sudan y empieza a ver borroso. Se afloja el nudo de la corbata y sin importarle nada tira sus libros y demás al suelo. Con paso tambaleante se acerca a la orilla del lago y suelta el alarido más alto y lleno de frustración que ha soltado en su vida.

Cuando acaba siente pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalarle por la cara, el cuerpo le tiembla y respira con dificultad. Puede ver a lo lejos uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante escondiéndose en el agua como si su grito lo hubiera asustado de verdad. Pero lo que de verdad le sorprende es escuchar esa voz tranquila y sosegada que le habla.

— Pareces una fiera, Greengrass —suelta Hermione Granger que está sentada en el suelo con un gato y un hurón encerrado en una jaula mientras lee un libro.

Sus marrones e inexpresivos orbes están clavados en ella y ve el viento mover juguetón sus rizos rebeldes. Su boca está abierta en una pequeña o sorprendida y su cuerpo está demasiado relajado para acabar de ser espectadora de lo que Daphnee ha hecho.

— Pareces una muerta, Granger —suelta ella sin pararse a pensar.

Granger parece encontrar eso divertido, ya que después de quedarse unos segundos mirándola sorprendida, empieza a reírse y cierra el libro con cuidado.

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños —suelta de repente mientras coge una cesta, que no había visto hasta ahora, sacarun par de pasteles que parecen de calabaza o de limón y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y comer algo?

Daphnee parpadea sorprendida y mira intensamente a la maga de la que se ha reído desde que entró a Hogwarts. Sí, sus burlas nunca fueron tan frecuentes ni altas como las de Draco o Pansy, pero puede decir que nunca fue muy amable con ella tampoco.

Arruga la nariz recelosa y da un paso atrás.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunta haciendo que Hermione la mire confusa y parpadeé un par de veces—. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —Sigue insistiendo haciendo un gesto vago con los brazos—. ¿Por qué me invitas a comer de tu comida? No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas —finaliza en un siseo peligroso.

La castaña parece fruncir el ceño y agachar la cabeza mientras medita las palabras que la rubia le ha dicho.

— Bueno… —añade finalmente después de un buen rato de reflexión—. Tampoco es que haya una razón para que lo haga, ¿no? —le dice alzando la cabeza y mirándola.

Daphnee debería haberle chillado que había mil y una razones por la que ella, exmortífaga, no debería sentarse con ella, una heroína de guerra, a comer bollos, beber cerveza y compartir tiempo como si fueran amigas.

Porque no lo eran.

No.

Pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada de eso. Simplemente vio a una mujer, a una que nunca se había parado a mirar con mucha atención y decidió quedarse. Nunca supo explicar muy bien por qué se quedó, quizás era la agradable brisa que se colaba por su falda, o los agradables rayos de sol que le besaban la piel, o el sonido del agua que la hipnotizaba.

Pero Daphnee suspiró y se sentó al lado de Hermione mientras ella le sonreía y le ofrecía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla ya abierta.

Quizás se quedó porque la vio tan rota como ella.

 **Hogwarts, 30 de setiembre de 1998.**

Habían atacado a un par de estudiantes de Slytherin. Daphnee los había encontrado por pura casualidad en uno de los pasillos del colegio mientras hacía su ronda.

La situación había sido tan impactante, ya que según las palabras de la señora Pomfrey si Daphnee llega a llegar unos minutos más tarde esos pobres chicos no lo contaban, que ha decidido esconder lo que ha pasado de verdad a todos sus compañeros. Todos saben que algo ha pasado, pero ella aún no lo ha puesto en palabras.

Todos los estudiantes mayores de la casa de Salazar habían acordado hacer pequeñas patrullas o ayudar a los más pequeños si los veían en apuros. Sí, ellos eran serpientes, eran taimadas y astutas, pero si te metías con una prepárate porque te iban a morder todas.

Habían enviado una circular a todos los estudiantes slytherins convocándolos a una reunión en la que tratar el asunto del maltrato y de los abusos que sufrían diariamente, sorprendentemente, Astoria no hizo acto de presencia. Habían asistido pocos, pero suficientes para proteger a los miembros de su casa. ¿Si no se ayudaban entre ellos quién iba a hacerlo?

Daphnee creía que su hermana no era consciente de lo que estaban viviendo. Parecía sumida en una burbuja de cristal. Ajena a todos y a todo. Viviendo en su fantástico mundo feliz.

La enfermaba.

Rascándose la nuca nerviosa se dispone a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Astoria la detiene.

— ¡Ya no soy una cría! —Daphnee ni se gira para verla, simplemente se queda ahí de pie sin contestarle—. No puedes protegerme para siempre. Tengo que vivir, tengo que saber. ¡He crecido!

Sabe que ese arranque de su hermana es pura bravuconería, quiere demostrarle que no es tan pequeña como ella la ve. Pero eso a Daphnee no le sirve. Sabe que su hermana tiene razón, que ya no es una niña, pero igualmente no puede evitar verla como a tal si vive tan ajena a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

— Si no fueses una niña entenderías la situación sin necesidad de que yo te la explique, Astoria —le habla venenosamente sin poderlo evitar—. Mientras padre y madre estén por ahí siendo unos putos irresponsables de mierda, Astoria, estás a mi cargo. Y si te digo que no tienes por qué saber nada no vas a saber nada. Así que ya puedes marcharte a desayunar con la nariz bien en alto.

Y con eso dicho dejó a su hermana con la boca abierta y ella salió de su Sala Común rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 ** _Esto es todo amigos. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comunicarme escribidla en el cuadro de abajo y después dale al Go._**

 ** _Creo que tengo la pasa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aretha K.O._**


	5. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (IV)

_**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner. La canción de Unravel pertenece al anime Tokyo Ghoul y a su respectivo grupo musical que no sé quién es y no he querido buscarlo mucho, la verdad.**_

 _ **Si queréis conocer la otra parte de esta historia debéis ir al fic llamado Vita escrito por Miss Mantequilla. Fic que podéis encontrar en su perfil o en el mío.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, por los favs y por los follows (¡Que ya son casi más de 100! ¡Aw yeah!) Así que sin nada más que añadir os dejo y que disfrutéis con la lectura. Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Dulce por hacernos tan maravillosa y bonita portada.**_

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm standing alone in this world that keeps on changing  
But hiding away, my true self is fading!  
I hope you give up  
There's nothing left to see...  
No, don't look at me  
I'm trapped within this world that someone planned out for us  
Before our fate and future starts crumbling back to dust  
I'm begging you, please, just to remember me...  
** **As clear as I used to be...**

 **Unravel- Opening de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts, 19 de septiembre de 1998.**

Draco está temblando de emoción dentro de la jaula de metal en la que Granger lo ha metido. Al principio se resistió un poco, porque siendo sinceros no es que le guste mucho estar dentro de esa cosa, pero al ver que salían a fuera, que el sol lo bañaba directamente y la suave brisa jugaba con sus bigotes, lo han hecho cambiar de opinión.

Ni si quiera se ha molestado en ver qué está haciendo la chica o en mirar al gato. Él está concentrado en absorber todo lo que le envuelve, el lago azul, los tentáculos del calamar gigante estirándose en el horizonte, las flores meciéndose con la brisa y el grito desgarrador de alguien.

Se queda embobado mirando a Daphnee Greengrass de pie a unos metros de donde él está. Abre los ojos sorprendido y se fija en la apariencia de la única persona que alguna vez pudo llamar amiga.

Draco no puede evitar fijarse en que la guerra, y estar un tiempo corto encerrada en Azkabán, la han cambiado. Ha perdido su porte altivo y esa mirada fría e impersonal que la caracterizaban. Parece que su piel está agrietada y gastada, sus ojos están vacíos y llenos de un inmenso dolor. Parece que cada respiración que da la hace más pequeña y hace que algo dentro de ella se hunda más y más haciéndola vulnerable.

Daphnee Greengrass está rota y perdida.

¿Cómo lo debería de estar pasando?

La verdad es que nunca habían hablado mucho, o tenido alguna charla de esas trascendentales que te llegan hasta lo más profundo de tu alma y lo mueven todo. Pero habían crecido juntos, de hecho estaba medio prometido a su hermana pequeña, y la guerra… La guerra había enlazado sus vidas de una forma que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

Sorprendido ve cómo Daphnee se sienta al lado de Granger y lo mira como si él fuera la cosa más rara del planeta. No puede evitar sacar una de sus patitas entre los barrotes y colocarla encima de su falda, le gustaría poder hablar con ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Draco parpadea y mueve la cabeza mirando a la castaña que lo está mirando a su vez con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

— Pues… Esto… Ejem… —Empieza a balbucear su "ama" insegura buscando una respuesta apropiada—. Se llama… Su nombre es… Señor… Señor… Emmm… Señor Chispitas.

Draco la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y suelta un grito ofendido. Vale que no le dijera que lo llama Señor Malfoy en la intimidad, ¡pero qué carajo es eso de Señor Chispitas! ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué Señor Chispitas? —Pregunta Daphnee con el ceño fruncido y abriendo lentamente un paquete de los bollos que le ha ofrecido Granger.

— Porque es un Señor —empieza la gryffindoriana haciendo que la slytheriana asienta conforme con la cabeza—. Y Chispitas porque parece que del pelaje le vayan a salir en cualquier momento Chispitas. Tiene un aspecto muy… eléctrico —finaliza la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza conforme con su explicación.

— No entiendo eso de eléctrico —habla Daphnee mirándolo pensativa y masticando lentamente un pedazo de bollo de limón—. Y a parte de que me parece un nombre horrible e indigno para un animal, entiendo la elección de éste —acaba de tragarse el bollo y esboza una sonrisa insegura—. Encantada de conocerlo, Señor Chispitas.

Draco chilla indignado y quita la pata de la falda de Greengrass, se da la vuelta y se hace bolita ignorando a las dos mujeres enfadado.

— _¡Te llaman Señor Chispitas!_ —Escucha como el gato se ríe a carcajada limpia de él.

— ¿Quieres un poco de yogurt griego, Crookshanks? —Le pregunta Granger a su gato que se ha acercado a la jaula para burlarse del hurón.

— ¿Llamas a tu gato Crookshanks? —escucha Draco a Daphnee preguntar entre sorprendida e indignada—. En serio Granger, eres malvada escogiendo nombres para tus mascotas.

 **Hogwarts, 23 de septiembre de 1998.**

Draco está contento de que Granger lo vuelva a sacar de paseo. Esta vez se ha comportado cuando la chica lo ha metido en la jaula y lo ha sacado de su habitación. La verdad es que estos días se ha estado comportando muy bien a la espera de que Granger lo saque al aire libre un rato, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, poder volver a ver a Greengrass y pedirle ayuda o algo.

Pero ese día llueve. Puede ver perfectamente como la repentina lluvia cae inclemente e impacta contra las pesadas puertas de madera que permiten la entrada y salida del castillo, y que a pesar del temporal están abiertas de par en par.

El hurón siente su jaula temblar levemente y mira hacia arriba preocupado. Parece que a Granger le va a dar otro ataque. Puede verlo, en sus ojos rojos, en las ojeras, en sus labios bien juntos, uno junto al otro formando una línea fina y blanca, en la rigidez en su postura, en el temblor de su cuerpo…

El gato maúlla y se restriega contra las piernas de su ama pero Draco sabe la verdad, dentro de unos minutos, dentro de unos efímeros segundos, Hermione Granger colapsará y se pondrá a chillar y a llorar víctima de otro de sus episodios.

Draco gime llamando su atención, está preocupado, más por él que por ella. Pero en su mente, en su corazón, la idea de que Hermione vuelva a tener otro episodio se abre paso dejando un regusto desagradable en su cuerpo.

No quiere pensar mucho en eso, así que vuelve a chillar, esta vez más fuerte, rezando que sea lo que está viendo la castaña, sea lo que sea que la está reteniendo en el pasado y hundiendo sus huesudas manos en su mente, deje de hacerlo y no tenga ningún ataque en mitad de la entrada del castillo.

— Granger —escucha el hurón una voz autoritaria y clara que llama a la castaña—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

El heredero de los Malfoy ve como la aludida respira cortas y hondas bocanadas de aire y mira con los ojos bien abiertos a la chica que le ha hablado.

— Eres Daphnee, Daphnee Greengrass —contesta sin aire y dando profundas bocanadas.

Draco apenas puede registrar lo que pasa, su excompañera se acerca en un par de zancadas rápidas, le arranca la jaula de las manos sin muchos miramientos, haciendo que Draco acabe en una postura no muy digna al fondo de esta, y con su mano libre coge a la de Granger que hasta hace poco sostenía su jaula y empieza a tirar de ella.

El chico ruega a Merlín o a cualquier mago importante que sigan teniendo suerte y nadie los vea. El gato los sigue callado sin decir nada y de vez en cuando oliendo el aire detectando cualquier amenaza o peligro inminente.

De repente la rubia abre una puerta, dejando ver un aula vacía, y tira sin muchos miramientos a Hermione dentro, quien ya está casi hiperventilando. Daphnee lo deja encima de un pupitre levantando una cantidad considerable de polvo. Su estornudo es silenciado por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe y por los gritos histéricos de Granger.

Sorprendido pega un salto y los pelos de su espalda se erizan incómodo por la situación. Atentamente, ve como Daphnee se arrodilla al lado de la gryffindoriana y la abraza. Granger patalea, e incluso intenta arañarla, pero la rubia no se deja amilanar y sigue calmándola, abrazándola y susurrando palabras en su oreja que Draco no puede escuchar.

Finalmente Granger se calma, el gato deja de maullar lastimeramente y él puede relajarse en su prisión. Sus ojos grises no se despegan del cuadro que presentan las dos chicas. El uniforme mal puesto, una fina línea de sangre resbalando por la mejilla de Daphnee, allí dónde Hermione ha conseguido arañarle, Hermione yace semiestirada sostenida aún por el abrazo de su compañera, su respiración es calmada y profunda, mientras que la de Daphnee es entrecortada y llena la habitación. Ambas tienen las facciones de su cara prácticamente escondidas por su cabellera. Así que Draco no puede ver qué expresiones o sentimientos están dibujados en sus caras.

Pero hay algo de lo que sí está seguro, y es de que marrón y verde en esos momentos se están mirando intensamente.

 **Londres, 26 de septiembre de 1998.**

— Espero que Teddy no les esté dando mucho trabajo —dice Harry Potter mientras ayuda a su ahijado a amontonar un montón de piezas de colores en el suelo.

Narcissa lo mira sin decir nada mientras Andrómeda se ríe y hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, diciendo que Nymphadora era mucho más revoltosa que el pequeño Teddy, y que aunque ahora esté más vieja, puede contar con la ayuda de su hermana y con la experiencia de haber criado a otro bebé anteriormente.

El niño que vivió parece asentir conforme y sonriendo desvía la mirada al pequeño otra vez que esta gorgojeando feliz de tener su atención. Narcissa puede sentir como la mirada insegura y preocupada de su hermana se clava en ella.

Siempre que Harry Potter va a visitarlas pasa lo mismo, ella se sienta en una butaca, inmóvil, apenas habla y sólo observa, observa y analiza a ese chico que amenaza la felicidad de su hermana.

Ella nunca conoció a Nymphadora, al menos no formalmente, y cuando se la presentaron su sobrina yacía muerta y pálida dentro de un ataúd. Fue la primera vez en su vida que Narcissa sintió algo parecido a los remordimientos.

Narcissa veía cada día como la presencia de Teddy ayudaba a Andrómeda a continuar con su vida. Sabía que le dolía ver sus ojos, escuchar su risa, o ver como su pelo se volvía rojo cada vez que se enfadaba. Sabía que su hermana veía a la hija que había perdido cada vez que miraba a su nieto, pero también sabía que su hermana veía esperanza cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño.

Y eso es lo que hacía que Narcissa se mirara con otros ojos a Harry Potter. Porque Narcissa sabía que ese niño un día vendría y se llevaría el único motivo que hacía que su hermana se levantara cada día de la cama.

 **Hogwarts, 27 de septiembre de 1998.**

— ¿Daphnee Greegrass y Draco eran amigos?

Draco alza la vista de su plato de comida y ve como Granger está sentada en el suelo mirándolo fijamente. No sabe qué bicho le ha picado pero últimamente su excomapñera de clase no para de preguntarle sobre la vida de su padre, sobre su madre, y sorprendentemente cosas sobre él.

Ha decidido que no lo matará ser un poco más comunicativo con la Sangre Sucia, porque la verdad es que se aburre y echa de menos conversar con alguien. Así que a veces, cuando le viene bien y está muy aburrido, le contesta.

— ¿No sabe si su hijo y la heredera de los Greengrass eran amigos? —sigue insistiendo la chica mientras deja la cuchara dentro del envase de _gogurt_ (algo delicioso) y lo mira expectante de una respuesta.

Han creado una especie de idioma entre los dos. Granger siempre le hace preguntas de sí o no, y por suerte, si quiere contestar, puede mover su cabeza afirmativa o negativamente. Y si no sabe la respuesta se sienta apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en las patas traseras.

— Así que no lo sabe ¿Eh? —Granger alza la vista y enfoca sus cansados ojos en la pared.

Parece sumirse un rato en sus pensamientos y Draco la observa atentamente. Ya no la odia tanto. Se ha acostumbrado a sus ataques, a sus gritos, a su manía de limpiar tres veces la mesa, a que se siente a comer con ellos en el suelo, como si ellos fueran dos personas más, se ha acostumbrado a sus silencios, a escuchar el llanto amortiguado por las gotas de agua de la ducha.

Draco se está acostumbrando a Hermione Granger, y eso lo asusta y lo tranquiliza a partes iguales. Porque acostumbrarse a ella hace que cada día la odie un poco menos.

 **§¤§**

Rolf está con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor. Lleva dos días sin ver a Daphnee. Dos días sin poder darle los buenos días, las buenas tardes, o las buenas noches con una enorme sonrisa. Si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que Daphnee lo está evitando.

Suspira cansado y pasa su mano derecha por su pelo alborotándolo todavía más. Quizás es hora de cambiar de estrategia. Ha pensado que lo mejor es que Daphnee lo note sutilmente y se vaya acostumbrado a su presencia lentamente, como se acerca uno a un hipogrifo herido y con tendencias agresivas. Pero quizás él es el que debería actuar más agresivamente.

La vida era tan complicada…

Sorprendido ve como dos alumnos de quinto de Ravenclaw acaban de empujar al suelo a dos alumnos. Rolf no se detiene a pensar en lo que está haciendo, sólo sabe que esos dos alumnos están agrediendo a otros dos, y eso no está bien.

— ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! —Chilla sin pararse a pensar y echando a correr hacía ellos—. ¿¡Qué creéis que estáis haciendo!?

Los dos alumnos sorprendidos in fraganti, dan un par de patadas más a los dos niños que hay en el suelo y se marchan corriendo. Rolf deja escapar un par de palabrotas al no haber sacado la varita a tiempo para hechizar a sus compañeros deteniéndolos en su huida. Pero eso no importa, eso no es importante ahora. Con la respiración agitada se deja caer al suelo y mira a los dos estudiantes que están en el suelo llorando y encogidos de miedo y dolor.

— ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho daño? ¿Cómo os llamáis? —Pregunta el rubio preocupado mirando por encima si tienen alguna herida de gravedad.

Puede ver que son alumnos de slytherin, por Merlín, son muy pequeños, deben ser de primero. Son un chico y una chica, los dos tienen el pelo rizado y castaño, obviamente el de la chica es más largo, y sus ojos color miel lo están taladrando asustados.

— Hola —le dice él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Me llamo Rolf Scamander y soy alumno de sexto año de Hufflepuf —se presenta con voz suave y pausada—. Tranquilos, esos chicos malos no volverán a haceros daño —ahora puede sentir como los ojos del chico también están clavados en él y ambos han parado de temblar aunque las lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus jóvenes e inocentes mejillas—. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

— Me… Me llamo Clarisse… Clarisse Ross. Y él es mi mellizo, Ewan —le contesta la chica insegura i mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color miel.

— Encantado, Clarisse —habla con una sonrisa curvándole los labios—. No he podido evitar fijarme en que esos dos alumnos os agredían ¿Estáis bien? —La chica negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios como si fuera a llorar otra vez—. Shhhht tranquila, tranquila —la sigue tranquilizando él con voz reconfortante—. Dime, ¿dónde te duele?

— El… El tobillo de la pierna derecha —confiesa con voz llorosa y asustada.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un mínimo de conocimiento médico, y siempre traigo en mi mochila un kit de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario por si acaso. ¿Te parece bien que te examine el pie?

Al escuchar esas palabras la chica enrojeció de vergüenza y bajó la mirada cohibida.

— Pero eso… Eso no… No es… No es apropiado… Yo…

— Clarisse, es el chico o volver a ver a la Señora Pomfrey ¿Qué elijes?

Rolf casi se desmaya de la emoción, Daphnee Greengrass estaba de pie frente a él en toda su gloria majestuosa y se había referido a él como el chico. El chico.

Era el mejor día de su vida.

 **§¤§**

Hoy le toca patrullar a Daphnee. Es casi la hora de la cena y muchos alumnos están saliendo de sus clases hiendo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes a dejar las cosas o al Gran Comedor. Era en esos momentos, en los que había tantos alumnos por todas partes, en el que el caos gobernaba el castillo de Hogwarts, en el que los ataques aumentaban, no sólo en número sino también en intensidad.

Daphnee había sido optimista ese día, no se había encontrado a ningún compañero agredido durante sus rondas, y ninguno de sus compañeros le había comunicado ningún incidente. Quizás… Quizás después del primer mes de clases los estudiantes se estaban calmando y las agresiones pararían dentro de poco.

La heredera de los Greengrass sabe que eso son sueños imposibles e inútiles, sabe que las agresiones van a prolongarse durante mucho, mucho tiempo. No niega que la mayoría de los mortífagos salieron de su casa, o que su propia casa se aprovechó mucho de la situación mientras el Lord Tenebroso tenía el control del mundo mágico en sus manos. Pero ellos también habían sido amenazados, o torturados, o asesinados.

Traga grueso y siente como sus esperanzas se caen al suelo quebradas. Ahí en el suelo hay dos alumnos de slytherin llorando. Son de primero, se llaman Clarisse y Ewan Ross, son mellizos y ni si quiera son sangres puras. Daphnee se muerde el labio inferior y suprime el impulso de gritar y de salir corriendo a golpear a alguien.

Da un paso en dirección a esos dos pobres niños dispuesta a ayudarlos pero se detiene en seco al ver que un estudiante ya está hablando con Clarisse y sonriéndole tiernamente. La chica lo reconoce indignada como el estúpido que la saluda cada día por los pasillos con una sonrisa y sin importar que todo el mundo los mire.

Lleva un par de días evitándolo, porque francamente le pone los pelos de punta que sin saber quién es la esté saludando como si fueran los mejores amigos. Carraspea y alza la cabeza intentando infundirse ánimos y camina con paso seguro hasta los chicos.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un mínimo de conocimiento médico, y siempre traigo en mi mochila un kit de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario por si acaso. ¿Te parece bien que te examine el pie? —Escucha Daphnee que le dice ese chico a Clarisse.

— Pero eso… Eso no… No es… No es apropiado… Yo…

Daphnee pone los ojos en blanco y decide hacerse notar al trio.

— Clarisse, es el chico o volver a ver a la Señora Pomfrey ¿Qué elijes?

La chica parece enmudecer de golpe y se queda pálida. La Greengrass sabe que no es la primera vez esta semana que Clarisse y Ewan acabarían en la enfermería. Por alguna extraña e injusta razón los alumnos de primero son los que sufren más abusos.

— No quiero ir otra vez donde la Señora Pomfrey —le confiesa Ewan en un susurro mirándola asustado—. Si ven que vamos la siguiente vez es peor… —finaliza en un susurro asustado e intentando no derramar más lágrimas.

Daphnee asiente y mira al chico con la mirada más fiera y dura que tiene en su repertorio.

— Si es verdad que puedes ayudarlos y evitar que vayan a ver a Madame Pomfrey, te lo agradecería mucho —las últimas palabras le salen algo atragantadas, pero se niega a dejarle ver su debilidad.

Además, ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Desde que ella ha llegado que no para de mirarla intensamente y con la boca abierta de par en par sorprendido mientras las comisuras se la estiran en una fugaz sonrisa.

Ese pobre desgraciado no debe de tener nada dentro del caldero.

— ¡Claro! —Grita demasiado entusiasmado haciéndolos saltar a los tres debido a la sorpresa—. ¡Déjamelo a mí! Cuando acabe podéis estar tranquilos de que podréis iros al Gran Comedor a arrasar con el buffet como dragones hambrientos —sentencia levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha en un signo que muy recientemente ha aprendido, significa 'ok'.

Intenta no reírse, porque verdaderamente no es una situación cómica, aunque él haya hecho que así sea. Pero puede ver como Ewan se incorpora con una débil sonrisa igual que su hermana, que con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, deja que el chico le examine el tobillo.

Mientras el chico, de Hufflepuf, le quita el zapato y el calcetín con cuidado a Clarisse, no puede evitar preguntarse que qué motivos tiene ese chico para ayudarlos. No puede evitar pensar que quizás, ese chico, está buscando algo a cambio.

No sabe el qué, pero presiente que si de verdad quiere algo, no le va a gustar.

— Tienes una leve torcedura de tobillo —dice el chico rompiendo el silencio y rebuscando algo en su botiquín—. No es nada que un par días de reposo no puedan sanar. Toma —le dice a Clarisse tendiéndole un pequeño frasco—. Esto ayudará a tu ligamento a sanar más rápido, tomate la mitad antes de irte a dormir y la otra mitad mañana a la misma hora. Para asegurarme de que no hagas ningún movimiento brusco te vendaré el tobillo con esta venda especial ¿De acuerdo? No la mojes y sobretodo no te la quites hasta que pasen cuarenta y ocho horas exactas desde que la llevas puesta ¿Ok?

Clarisse asiente, aún mortificada por el hecho de que ese chico le está tocando el tobillo, y deja que haga su trabajo. Daphnee pone los ojos en blanco al ver como la chica se sonroja y sus manos tiemblan sosteniendo el pequeño vial cada vez que el rubio alza la cabeza y le sonríe.

Hoy en día las niñas se enamoran por cualquier tontería. Daphnee suspira y se queda ahí de pie observando con ojo crítico que el chico haga su trabajo y lo haga bien. Por suerte Ewan no tiene ninguna herida demasiado grabe y con un par de pomada regeneradora se le curan los raspones de las rodillas y los morados.

Como Clarisse no puede caminar y no pueden llevarla levitando por toda la escuela hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, el chico se ofrece a llevarla a caballito hasta que estén cerca de su habitación y no haya peligro que ningún profesor los descubra.

Daphnee intenta apresurar el paso un par de veces, sólo para volver a ralentizarlo. Ese chico, no recuerda como Clarisse y Ewan lo han llamado, no para de bromear y de hablar con los mellizos y de hacerlos reír. Incluso ha intentado incluirla en la conversación. Ella casi ni le ha contestado o mirado durante todo ese rato que llevan caminando juntos, pero puede sentir como sus ojos se clavan de vez en cuando en su figura, como si buscara algo, como si esperara algo.

Cuando por fin llegan a un corredor apartado en las mazmorras y muy cerca de su Sala Común, la rubia manda a los mellizos delante de ella así ella puede quedarse a solas con el de Hufflepuf y hablar claro.

— Suéltalo —le escupe secamente y haciendo que el chico pegue un bote—. ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta con el ceño fruncido y con sus verdes ojos taladrándole hasta el alma.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —Le contesta el chico tartamudeando y mirando nervioso hacía los lados.

— Te conozco —dice en un letal susurro y dando un par de pasos hacia él haciéndolo retroceder—. Eres ese chico que me saluda día sí y día también ¿Qué pasa, crees que es divertido saludar a una mortífaga? ¿Tienes una especie de apuesta con tus amigos? ¿Quieres que te de la contraseña a la Sala Común de Slytherin para que entréis a atacarnos mientras dormimos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Chilla el chico rojo de rabia y sosteniéndole la mirada con sus ojos azules como el hielo.

— ¿¡Entonces qué coño quieres!? —Le chilla ella a su vez, histérica e intentando averiguar sus oscuras intenciones.

— ¡Sólo quiero que aceptes salir conmigo!

Daphnee da un paso atrás y abre la boca sorprendida sin saber qué decir. Parpadea confusa y ve como el chico, rojo como un tomate, se tapa la boca y la mira como si le hubiera dicho un oscuro secreto inconfesable.

— No tiene ni puta gracia —le dice entre dientes y en un susurro lleno de veneno—. Ni puta gracia.

Lo fulmina con la mirada y dándose media vuelta se aleja enfadadísima de ese sujeto dejándolo con las mentiras en la boca.

 **Hogwarts, 1 de octubre de 1998.**

Crookshanks observa como Mione y ese hurón están hablando. Es un día cualquiera por la tarde y ella se encuentra sentada en el suelo mirando como el hurón come. A veces le pregunta cosas, y el chico se detiene para contestarle.

Porque es obvio para Crookshanks que ese hurón no es un señor, al contrario, es un chico joven, muy joven. Es un humano de la edad de Mione, como lo eran el pelirrojo ese y el de los ojos raros que siempre iban con ella.

Crooks no entiende porqué Mione no sabe, o no se da cuenta, pero no le importa mucho. Quizás es porque a ella no le interesa saberlo, o no tiene una manera de hacerlo de una forma tan rápida y precisa como él.

Tampoco sabe por qué el chico está ahí y no saca a su ama de su error. Crooks creé que quizás, no lo hace, porque en el fondo no le conviene. Cree que el chico- hurón está ahí por razones más egoístas que altruistas. Pero sea como sea, él se siente más aliviado desde que él está con ellos. Hermione parece más relajada, y quiera o no, el humano parece estar surtiendo un efecto positivo en ella.

Pero Crookshanks no se permite relajarse, no. Después de todo, Hermione es su ama, es de él, de su propiedad, y sabe que todo lo que puede haberla ayudado a mejorar puede hundirla con más fuerza más tarde.

 **§¤§**

— Creo que Daphnee Greengrass y yo somos amigas —le dice Granger con la vista fija en la pared.

Draco para de comer y la mira expectante.

— Desde… Desde que presenció mi ataque nos hemos estado viendo regularmente en esa aula vacía —le confiesa sin despegar la mirada de las gastadas piedras—. No estoy muy segura, porque nunca he tenido una amiga antes, pero creo que ella y yo lo somos.

Draco se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y ladea la cabeza curioso. Desearía poder hablarle para preguntarle qué son para ella Lunática y la pequeña comadreja, por suerte, la chica se le adelanta.

— Como ya sabrá por su hijo no me llevaba especialmente bien con mis compañeras de casa, y no puedo considerar amiga a Ginny ya que ella ha sido siempre como… Como una cuñada, siempre ha habido cierta distancia emocional entre las dos. Y Luna es amiga de Ginny, no mía, nosotras solo nos toleramos. No nos caemos mal pero… Pero supongo que tampoco nos caemos bien.

La castaña vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos y él descarta la idea de seguir comiendo. Así que se queda ahí sentado, esperando, esperando a que Granger vuelva a hablar y lo ponga al corriente de lo que pasa a fuera de esa habitación.

— ¿Sabe que Daphnee dibuja? —Vuelve a hablar ella con una leve sonrisa curvándole los labios—. El otro día me dibujó, me retrató en carboncillo, en apenas cinco minutos ya lo tenía hecho, y me lo enseñó —ahí se detiene y se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos—. La verdad es que fue un retrato bastante acertado de cómo me siento por dentro —la castaña se mueve incómoda en su sitio y junta las piernas alzándolas hasta que las rodillas tocan sus pechos y se las abraza colocando el mentón encima de éstas—. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que me dejara ver sus otros dibujos —sigue hablando ausente mientras los dedos de sus pies juegan entre ellos—. ¿Sabe que su hijo está muy presente en sus bocetos? —Draco clava su vista en los marrones ojos de Granger que lo miran curiosos de cualquier movimiento o reacción—. Al principio me sorprendió bastante, sobretodo la cantidad de formas en las que su hijo está representado, comiendo, sentado, caminando de espaldas, con la cabeza ladeada… Pero hay una que me sorprendió bastante… Hay una… Hay una en la que parece que está profundamente dormido, sin camisa, y con la sábana apenas llegándole por debajo de los pectorales —le relata ella sin parar de mirarlo—. Es la primera vez que su hijo me pareció tan… vulnerablemente tranquilo.

Draco no dice ni hace nada mientras el silencio vuelve a engullirlos y el maldito gato entra contoneándose en la cocina y ronroneándole a Granger. Ésta, ausentemente, empieza a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas mientras esa cosa se restriega por sus piernas, y vuelve a enfocar su vista a la nada.

Pero Draco no para de mirarla, de mirarla y analizarla, de analizar lo que ha dicho y de cómo lo hace sentir. La verdad es que se hace una idea de porqué Daphnee lo retrata tanto, pero eso es algo en lo que no quiere pensar ahora, porque si piensa eso lo llevará a recordar, a recordar gritos, barro, luces, muchas luces borrosas y figuras encapuchadas, y muerte, sobretodo muerte.

Y la verdad es que Daphnee está viva gracias a él. Así que no piensa, no piensa en esa noche que pasaron juntos, ni en la forma en la que sus verdes ojos se clavaron en él, pero no puede evitar recordar lo aliviado que se sintió cuando las luces del alba la bañaron en su triste luz y él suspiró aliviado de que su corazón aun latiera lleno de vida.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, quería poner más cosas pero al final decidí que así estaba bien. ¿Qué os parece el Dramione? Sé que es lento y a cuentagotas pero ya os dijimos que no todo va a ser romance y besos y lemon (QUE LOS VA A HABER), pero tendréis que esperar.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece el Rolf/ Daphnee? ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Os esperabais la amistad entre Hermione y Daphnee? Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones al respecto y sobretodo si tenéis alguna teoría o qué os gustaría leer (Esto no es un fic a la carta pero como escritora debo escuchar a mis lectoras y a tenerlas felices xD).**_

 _ **Sé que quizás septiembre se os ha hecho muy pesado, han pasado muchas cosas, pero ahora entramos en octubre y os puedo asegurar que Miss Mantequilla y yo vamos a hacer que algo muy gordo pase en octubre. Podréis leerlo pronto, espero.**_

 _ **Cuidaos vellas Veelas del Fanfiction.**_

 _ **PD: A todas a las que os preocupé con mi falta de salud que sepáis que no era gripe lo que tenia, era gastroenteritis, pero no os preocupé, lo superé con éxito y juro ante el fantasma de Dumbledore que quien me de arroz hervido lo mato.**_


	6. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (V)

_**JK Rowling y la Warner son los dueños de Harry Potter y la canción de Hopless wanderer pertenece al grupo musical Mumford and sons.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que si quieres conocer más de este fic debes pasarte por el que escribe Miss Mantequilla titulado Vita.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que nominó, sobretodo al fic de Vita, en los premios Dramione Awards 2016, en serio, muchas gracias por creer que la historia es tan buena a pesar del poco Dramione que os damos, que esperamos que sea más.**_

 _ **No podemos prometer volver a actualizar dentro de quince días, ya que yo en un mes y medio entrego mi trabajo y bueno, ni siquiera debería estar colgando esto, pero yo me río de mis responsabilidades (?)**_

 ** _Ya sabéis cualquier duda crítica o comentario podéis dejarlo en un review. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y no tienen cuenta y a todas las que le han dado a fav y/o a follow._**

 ** _¡Que tengáis un bonito día y a leer!_**

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under.**

 **Mumford and sons- Hopless wanderer.**

 **.**

 **Mansión Greengrass, 15 de octubre de 1989.**

— Hoy van a venir muchas personas importantes, Daphny —le dice su madre mientras le arregla por octava vez la falda del vestido.

Daphnee no entiende muy bien qué es lo que está pasando. Su madre le ha dicho que esta fiesta es muy importante para ella, que hoy podría decidir el resto de su vida.

— Tu compórtate cómo te hemos enseñado —finaliza su madre pellizcándole las mejillas y apartándose un poco para observarla en la distancia—. Sé que no nos avergonzarás.

Daphnee asiente y respira hondo. Sabe que hoy debe enseñar todo lo que sus tutores han tratado de enseñarle todos esos años. Nunca había entendido porqué aprendía eso o qué utilidad tenía, pero sus padres decían que eso la prepararía para el futuro y que era lo que debía hacer.

Le habían enseñado desde que nació cuál era su deber y que debía cumplirlo a toda costa. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Porque ella era Daphnee Greengrass, y un Greengrass siempre, siempre, hacía lo que se esperaba de él, ni más, ni menos.

Así que con esa resolución cuadró los hombros y alzó la cabeza como le habían enseñado y salió altiva por la puerta. Reprimió la sonrisilla de satisfacción al escuchar el suspiro de orgullo de su madre y su comentario a la elfa doméstica.

— Astoria será la más hermosa de las dos, pero Daphnee… Daphnee nos hará llegar lejos, ya verás Effie.

— Sí, ama.

La chica se detuvo justo en la entrada del comedor donde un montón de gente estaba reunida. Intentó reprimir el nerviosismo que sentía y adoptó la expresión seria que sus padres le habían enseñado que debía enseñar al mundo.

Su padre, con gracia y una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara, llamó la atención de todos los presentes y le puso la mano encima del hombro mientras la presentaba.

— Esta es mi primogénita, Daphnee Holly Greengrass. Como todos sabrán Daphnee ya es oficialmente una mujer, a ella ya le ha llegado ese día tan especial que toda niña desea —ese comentario arrancó algunas risas de la multitud congregada. Ella, como de costumbre, no sabía qué era lo que la gente encontraba tan divertido, aun así, presa de lo confusión, se las arregló para acordarse de sus clases y de su propósito y mantuvo su expresión estoica, incluso cuando su madre se unió e imitó a su padre, ocupando su hombro libre con su fina y huesuda mano—. Y como dictan nuestras honorables y antiguas tradiciones estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar el paso de mi hija, de niña a mujer —a Daphnee le costó no poner cara de dolor al sentir los dedos de sus padres clavándose en sus hombros—. Así que… ¡A celebrar!

Su madre le había explicado que toda niña sangre pura, cuando le llega su primera luna roja, es presentada en sociedad y ahí, después de bailar y reír con muchos niños y jóvenes, la joven afortunada podría decidir, en ese baile, con quién querría casarse, si se había comportado y había actuado como debía, y sus padres, orgullosos, le concertarían la boda que toda mujer de su posición sueña con tener, con el mago de su elección, un buen mago, sangre pura y rico que a cambio de darle todo sólo le pediría que fuera una buena esposa.

Así Greengrass hizo lo que se le pidió, sonrió cuando debió hacerlo, bailó con quién le pidió una pieza, comió lo que le sirvieron, habló cuando debía y se comportó como debía hacerlo.

Allí conoció a los que serían sus compañeros masculinos en Hogwarts, los herederos de las familias Nott, Zabini y Malfoy. No había ninguna de sus futuras compañeras, ya que ella era la primera de todas en tener la luna roja. No entendía por qué, pero eso complacía mucho a su padre y enfadaba mucho al señor Parkinson.

Cuando la velada acabó y todos los invitados se fueron, su madre la acompañó a su habitación y la ayudó a desvestirse.

— Has estado genial, Daphny —la alabó su madre mientras le sacaba el vestido por la cabeza—. Te has comportado genial, muchos padres han quedado complacidos al verte, y los Parkinson… Como se morían de envidia porque tú podías elegir esposo antes que esa cosa fea, sin gracia y sin modales a la que llaman hija —su madre se rió de su propio comentario y procedió a quitarle todas las horquillas del pelo con un movimiento de varita—. No lo olvides nunca Daphny, no puedes ser amiga nunca de esa niña ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, madre.

Su madre asintió complacida y la acompañó a la cama.

— Dime, cariño, ¿Qué chico te ha gustado más hoy para que se convierta en tu esposo? Han venido un montón de jóvenes apuestos y bien educados a conocerte —Le preguntó mientras acomodaba las sábanas a su alrededor.

— Me ha complacido ese chico rubio de mi edad —contestó sinceramente con una sonrisa—. Bailaba muy bien y se ha interesado por mis dibujos, dice que podría ir un día a su jardín a dibujar.

— ¿Chico rubio? ¿A quién te refieres querida? —Cuestionó su progenitora alzando una ceja curiosa.

— A Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Ante esas palabras su madre dejó escapar un sonido entrecortado y se sentó al borde de la cama con una expresión de culpa en el rostro.

— Lo siento, Daphny, pero Draco Malfoy está fuera de nuestro alcance. Su padre juró que nunca lo casaría con la heredera de una gran fortuna, por muy sangre pura que fuera. Además, ese niño es mitad Black, y en los Black hay muchos traidores a la sangre, quizás no te convenga tanto como esposo cómo crees. Pero en fin, a pesar de eso has tenido muy buen ojo, hija.

La mujer se quedó callada y con los ojos ausentes resiguió con los dedos lentamente el bordado del cobertor.

— Theodore, Theodore Nott —su madre alzó la cabeza sin comprender—. Creo que él sería una mejor opción que Malfoy, madre.

Su madre la miró sonriente y espontáneamente la besó en la frente.

— Esa es una gran elección, hija mía. Muy sabia, los Nott tienen una gran fortuna y con tu belleza e inteligencia podrás dominar a tu marido tanto como gustes. Voy a decírselo a tu padre —se despidió de ella levantándose y saliendo por la puerta—. Que tengas dulces sueños, hija.

Daphnee sonrió complacida consigo misma y cerró los ojos hasta que el sueño pudo con ella. Ella vivía para complacer a sus padres, nunca pensó que el hecho de ser marcada para siempre podría cambiar, desvanecer, tan de repente todo ese amor y estima que sus progenitores sentían por ella.

 **Hogwarts, 24 de septiembre de 1998.**

Granger la está persiguiendo. Daphnee chasquea la lengua molesta y apresura el paso. Para haberse estado escondiendo durante toda la guerra, Granger sabe muy poco sobre ser discreta.

La verdad es que desde que su ataque de ansiedad pasó y ella salió de esa aula vacía y polvorienta, la castaña no ha parado de perseguirla. Cree que lo que Granger quiere es disculparse, agradecerle que la ayudara, pedirle perdón por arañarle la cara, por los gritos, por haber presenciado cómo se derrumbaba.

Se niega a que Granger la reconozca públicamente, eso sólo sería peor. Así que con paso decidido las guía al aula vacía de la otra vez, ha meditado mucho sobre el asunto, y va a hacerlo.

— Greengrass yo… —Escucha cómo su compañera habla tras cerrar la puerta.

Ella no le da tiempo para continuar con lo que seguro es un discurso muy bien ensayado y correcto. Así que con un aspaviento le tira su cuaderno de bocetos, el que lleva con ella a todas horas, y se recuesta con los brazos cruzados contra un pupitre.

Puede ver cómo la castaña va a abrir la boca dispuesta a protestar por el trato, y que la libreta es apretada protectoramente contra su cuerpo, como si supiera la oscuridad que esconde y quisiera erradicarla con su bondad.

— Ahí están mis ataques de ansiedad —dice con la voz contenida y señalando el cuaderno vagamente—. Puedes ojearlo, si quieres —continua mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo? —Pregunta al cabo de un rato, insegura, la castaña.

Ella solo asiente y ve como la chica traga grueso, con temor mira el objeto que sostiene entre sus brazos y luego pasea la vista por el aula. Con cuidado, se sienta en el escritorio que tiene más cerca, deja la libreta encima de la mesa, y se alisa la falda. Abre el cuaderno mordiéndose el labio inferior y seguro que está conteniendo el aliento.

Daphnee también lo contiene, es la primera vez que se abre a alguien así, pero siente que es lo que debe hacer. No porqué quiera consolarla, ni hacerle ver que ella también lo pasó mal durante la guerra. Lo hace porque tiene la corazonada de que la chica que ahora está ahí sentada, la que está mirando directamente a sus demonios, la que pasa los temblorosos dedos resiguiendo su oscuridad, la que deja escapar un par de lágrimas al ver lo destrozada que está por dentro, la que la está viendo y la está sosteniendo cariñosamente curándole las heridas, cree, verdaderamente que esa chica puede convertirse, va a convertirse, en su primera y única amiga.

— ¿Esta aula… Esta aula suele estar vacía? —escucha que Granger le pregunta cuando ya ha acabado de ver todos sus dibujos y vuelve a apretar protectoramente el cuaderno contra su pecho.

— Estas aulas suelen estar siempre vacías —contesta ella sin emoción y sin despegar la vista de las ventanas que dan al jardín—. ¿Por qué?

— He… He pensado —musita nerviosamente la gryffindoriana—. He pensado que podríamos… Que podríamos vernos aquí. Que esta aula podría ser nuestro punto de encuentro, ya que te niegas a que nos vean en público.

Eso último puede notar como lo dice con rencor. Ella no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y se gira para mirarla a los ojos.

— Yo no me niego a que nos vean en público, Granger. Es el público el que no nos permite estar juntas.

 **Hogwarts, 28 de septiembre de 1998.**

Daphnee olvida todas sus clases de protocolo y de buena educación y entra en el aula vacía dando un sonoro portazo. Por suerte Granger está ahí, y la mira interrogante con una ceja alzada.

— Necesito dibujarte —le suelta de golpe sorprendiéndola—. Necesito que poses para mí.

Granger parpadea confusa y se incorpora en la silla dejando con cuidado su pluma encima de la mesa. Puede ver que la inspecciona con ojo crítico, su pelo despeinado, su respiración errática, su blusa mal puesta, y el labio partido al recibir un puñetazo que iba destinado a un alumno de tercero.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? —Le pregunta ella calmadamente al fin.

— Me da igual —le dice aliviada de que haya accedido sin hacer preguntas—. Ponte cómo te dé la gana, pero déjame pintarte.

Su compañera asiente y se sienta encima del pupitre que más cerca de la ventana queda. Sorprendiéndola, se pone de espaldas y se quita el jersey, la corbata, la blusa y finalmente el sujetador. Con los brazos temblorosos se deshace el moño y se inclina levemente hacía atrás y gira la cabeza mirándola.

— ¿Así te va bien?

Ella solo asiente y suspira relajada. Deja sus cosas encima del pupitre más cercano. Coge su cuaderno y su estuche de carboncillos y se sienta encima de otro pupitre a un metro de la chica.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando vió a Daphnee llorar silenciosamente mientras la dibujaba.

 **Hogwarts, 1 de octubre de 1998.**

— ¿Nunca vas a clase? —Granger le reprende de golpe dejando a medias su ejercicio de Runas Antiguas—. Si sigues faltando así a las clases nunca conseguirás graduarte.

Daphnee suelta una carcajada carente de humor y la mira intentando no reírse más.

— Lo que te digo no tiene gracia —sigue insistiendo la castaña con el ceño fruncido—. Aprobar es un asunto muy serio.

Daphnee había escuchado lo dura que era la castaña sobre los estudios y aprobar, sobre todo con sus amigos. Y eso en cierta forma la reconforta, que sea tan dura con ella quizás es porque significa que le importa.

— Yo ya estoy graduada, Granger —le contesta recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla y mirándola fijamente—. Me gradué el año pasado en invierno antes de ser reclutada para las filas del Lord.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que Malfoy no se graduó, no volvió al colegio y…

— Sí que lo hizo —la corta ella cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista—. Se graduó a la semana de que abrieran Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort se encargó personalmente de que aprendiera todo lo que debía saber durante el verano.

— No entiendo —dice Granger con las cejas juntas y pensativamente mientras la mira como si intentara resolver el misterio más grande de todos los tiempos—. ¿Por qué _quién- tú- ya- sabes_ os obligaría a graduaros? No tiene sentido.

La heredera de los Greengrass suspira y cierra los ojos.

— El Lord le daba mucha importancia a los estudios básicos. No aceptaba a nadie en sus filas, en las verdaderas filas de los mortífagos, que no hubiera aprobado sus _T.I.M.O.s_ ni sus _E.X.T.A.S.I.S._

Su compañera parece asentir conforme pero vuelve a fruncir el ceño y sigue preguntándole.

— Entonces ¿Por qué has vuelto?

— Porque me obligaron —contestó la rubia tajantemente—. ¿Por qué has vuelto tú? —Pregunta ella a su vez, curiosa.

— Porque me obligué a hacerlo.

 **§¤§**

— Carta del departamento de aurores a Haymitch Dreyar, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 _Haymitch, lamentamos informarte de que un grupo organizado de mortífagos, que aún no hemos conseguido atrapar, se dirigen hacía Hogwarts y parece que están planeando un ataque contra el colegio._

 _El Primer Ministro ya se ha puesto en contacto con la directora pero te pedimos que estés alerta y avises al departamento de cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas. Extrema las precauciones._

 _Si pasa cualquier cosa no dudes en contactar con cualquiera de nosotros. Sentimos no poder enviarte ningún apoyo pero los novatos aún están muy verdes y en el departamento estamos desbordados._

 _Anda con ojo. Seguiremos informándote de cualquier novedad. Intentad no alertar a los alumnos y evitad toda actividad escolar al aire libre hasta que este asunto esté resuelto._

 _Atte.: Ramsay Poldark, jefe del Departamento de aurores._

 **§¤§**

La Sangre Sucia ha vuelto a olvidar ponerle de comer.

Draco mira su plato vacío y siente cómo las tripas se le retuercen pidiendo comida. Lleva casi un día sin comer. Con rabia ladea la cabeza y mira el plato del gato que está medio lleno de comida.

El muy afortunado puede salir y entrar del cuarto cuando le dé la gana. Lo sabe, hay un hechizo que se lo permite, él ha intentado pasar a través de éste pero no hay forma. No tiene forma de salir, de escaparse, de vivir.

Suspira derrotado y se sienta en sus patas traseras. Tiene hambre, mucha, mucha hambre. La odia, odia a Granger, odia que sea tan infeliz, odia la lamentable existencia a la que ha sido condenado, pero sobretodo odia que la Sangre Sucia no le preste atención, odia sentirse desplazado, porque si ella no lo necesita él nunca volverá a ser un humano.

 **Hogwarts, 2 de octubre de 1998.**

— ¡Daphnee! —La llama Rolf al verla intentar darse la vuelta y evitarlo—. ¡Por favor espera! ¡Quiero explicarte lo del otro día!

Puede escuchar como la chica suelta un bufido y se queda de pie al final del corredor. Lo mira sin parpadear con esos verdes ojos que hasta hace poco nunca lo vieron. Traga grueso y se detiene a un par de pasos de ella.

Aunque es dos años más pequeño que ella y que los chicos cambian físicamente más tarde que las chicas, él le sacaba media cabeza, así que por consideración intentó que ella no alzara mucho la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verse a los ojos.

— Greengrass —habla ella en un tono bajo, frío y pausado—. Para ti soy Greengrass.

— Está bien, Greengrass —Rolf traga grueso y desvía la mirada nervioso—. Yo… Yo quería aclararte mis palabras del otro día —vuelve a enfocar su vista en ella y al ver que no le dice nada decide continuar—. Yo sé que es imposible estar enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado, pero… ¡Pero siempre te he admirado desde lejos y he deseado poder conocerte! Creo… Creo que no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos ser amigos o eventualmente una pareja si nos damos la oportunidad. Sólo quiero conocerte, Greengrass, es lo que siempre he querido, que me mires y me des la oportunidad de estar contigo.

El alumno de Hufflepuff sólo escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y el latido de su corazón resonaba contra todo su ser. Lo había dicho, por fin, por fin se había quitado ese peso de encima, ahora todo lo demás dependía de Daphnee, sólo dependía de ella.

— Ni si quiera me siento agradecida por qué hayas expresado esos sentimientos hacia mí —le contestó con los dientes apretados y visiblemente irritada—. No… No entiendo esa clase de sentimientos, no logro entender qué es lo que quieres, y eso me frustra y me enfada —se detuvo unos segundos y cogió aire muy lentamente—. Mira, niño, creo que te has equivocado de persona, no soy buena para ti ni tú lo eres para mí. No te lo digo por ninguna gilipollez de la sangre ni nada de eso, que le den a todo ese pensamiento retrógrado y opresivo. Te lo digo porque simplemente no me gustas, no me gustas tú, ni tú sinceridad, ni tus sentimientos, ni esta situación, nada, no me gusta absolutamente nada de esto —afirmó haciendo un amplio gesto con sus brazos—. Así que hazte un favor y enamórate de otra persona que esté menos rota y consumida que yo. Olvídate de mí y de esos sentimientos, no te van a hacer ningún bien.

Y habiendo dicho eso se hizo a un lado y continuó caminando hasta que sus pasos se perdieron en el eco de los pasillos. Rolf no se movió de ahí en lo que pareció una eternidad, claro que acababan de partirle el corazón y nunca había sentido nada tan desgarrador resquebrajarlo por dentro.

 **§¤§**

— Tenga, Señor Malfoy, su plato de comida está lleno, anda, cómaselo todo.

Draco ha visto con ojo crítico todo el proceso, después de morder en la mano a la Sangre Sucia mientras estudiaba, ésta lo ha perseguido hasta la cocina echándole la bronca por haberla mordido y él le ha indicado, como ha podido, que le faltaba comida a su plato. Esta vez el gato no ha dicho nada, se ha limitado a quedarse, como el holgazán que es, tumbado encima de la silla mirándolo todo de reojo.

— Venga, ¿No va a comer?

Granger lo ha tildado de glotón. Cuando ha visto que le pedía comida le ha dicho que no se pusiera así, que no era su culpa que él comiera tanto. Draco lo sabe, sabe que la chica no es consciente de que se le olvidan las cosas. Sabe que su cerebro inconscientemente llena los vacíos que ella sufre a lo largo del día, como el de ponerle de comer.

— Si se porta bien, antes de irme a dormir le daré un par de arándanos.

La muy estúpida le sonríe, le sonríe como si todo fuera genial y él debiera de estar feliz porque si se porta bien le dará comida. No sabe qué lo cabrea más, si ese tono condescendiente o que se olvide de que existe y debe cuidar de él.

Alza la cabeza y la ve sentada en el suelo con las rodillas juntas y las piernas dobladas hacia su derecha. Lo está mirando sonriente, con las mejillas algo arreboladas y parece que sus ojos brillan. Sabe que hoy se ha vuelto a reunir con Daphnee, parece que lo hacen regularmente, y hoy su excompañera le ha pintado los brazos. No sabe por qué lo habrá hecho, ni le importa, pero puede ver las mangas de su camisa manchadas y en sus muñecas se asoman líneas azules y verdes que seguramente conforman algún dibujo en su antebrazo.

— ¿Sabe qué hemos hecho hoy con Daphnee? —le pregunta inclinándose hacia delante como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo y sólo ella pudiera decírselo.

Pero no quiere escucharla, está enfadado, está rabioso, siente un peso en el pecho que no le deja respirar, así que sin decir una sola palabra y sin probar bocado se da media vuelta y se sube a lo alto de la estantería, ignorándola. Ella intenta llamarlo, hacerlo volver, incluso alarga la mano para cogerlo, pero él la muerde y la araña y le deja en claro que no quiere que lo toque.

— Está bien, compórtese como un niño si quiere, me da igual —le dice ella indignada e intentando que se sienta mal.

Draco se hace bola y la ignora. Desconocía que los hurones pudieran llorar.

 **Hogwarts, 5 de octubre de 1998.**

Haymitch Dreyar entra en el despacho de la directora McGonnagall con la última carta que le ha enviado su jefe en la mano.

— Lo siento directora ¿La molesto? —Le pregunta por cortesía al ver a dos alumnos sentados delante de la directora.

— Ah, señor Dreyar, llega en buen momento —le dice ella subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz y mirando amenazante a los dos chicos—. Ahora iba a enviarle estos chicos para que cumplan su castigo, los he pillado en el pasillo riéndose de un alumno de Slytherin y he creído que usted podría darles otro motivo para reírse.

El auror asintió y durante unos minutos meditó qué castigo podría imponerles.

— Disculpe directora, pero aún me cuesta identificar a los alumnos por nombre y año ¿Podría decirme en qué año están estos dos, por favor?

— Por supuesto, este es Marcus Young, cuarto año, Ravenclaw, y del mismo año pero de la casa Gryffindor está su primo, Luke Young.

Los chicos no dijeron nada y él continuó en silencio unos minutos más.

— Como ya están en cuarto deduzco que ya saben cómo se enfrenta uno a los Grindylows ¿No?

— Sí, profesor —contestaron los primos al unísono.

— Genial, últimamente hay una plaga de estos seres en la zona oeste del lago y después de hablar con la directora iba a dirigirme allí para atrapar a unos cuantos y a espantar a los demás al interior del mismo, pueden acompañarme y ayudarme, si a la directora le parece bien que ese sea su castigo.

— Me parece apropiado, quizás un par de arañazos y mordidas les enseñe a no reírse de sus compañeros sea por el motivo que sea —ambos alumnos se levantaron e inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente ante la directora.

— Profesor Dreyar —lo saludaron los dos chicos otra vez al unísono.

— Ah, se me olvidaba —les llamó antes de que salieran por la puerta—. Espérenme dentro de treinta minutos en la entrada del castillo vestidos sólo con su traje de baño, me temo que no va a ser un castigo muy… seco.

— Sí, profesor.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y la directora se recostaba con un suspiro cansado contra la silla.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, directora? —Le preguntó preocupado sentándose en una de las sillas que los alumnos habían dejado libre.

— Es raro tenerte sentado delante de mí como un profesor, Dreyar —Le comentó la directora con los ojos cerrados, masajeándose las sienes y con una leve sonrisa en los labios—. La última vez que estuvimos juntos en un despacho eras un alumno, yo era profesora de Transformaciones y te estaba echando la bulla por algo.

— Había metido Babosas de Tres Cuernos dentro del cajón de la ropa interior de la profesora Sprout, me había puesto un Insatisfactorio en su clase —contesta él con una sonrisa de nostalgia cruzándole los labios.

— Aún me acuerdo de cuando hechizaste las velas del Gran Comedor, las convertiste en pájaros e iban de aquí por allá cagando cera caliente a todo alumno que se cruzara en su camino, tardamos una semana en volver a convertirlas a todas otra vez en velas normales —comentó el retrato de Albus Dumbledore mirándolo sonriente—. Fue una buena broma, lástima que tuviera que castigarlo.

— Yo en cambio no guardo tan gratos recuerdos de las bromas que el señor Dreyar gastó mientras estuvo en esta escuela —se introdujo en la conversación el retrato de Severus Snape.

— Vamos, profesor —dijo el auror intentando no reírse—. ¿No me guardará todavía rencor por ese filtro amoroso, no? Ya le pedí disculpas y creo que la profesora Trelawney ya ha superado que usted no está fervientemente enamorado de ella.

McGonaggall dejó escapar una risa divertida mientras Dumbledore murmuraba un " _Pobre Sybill, qué mal lo pasó_ ". Cuando la directora se hubo calmado y un apacible sentimiento de calma inundaba el despacho Haymitch decidió romperlo.

— Mi jefe me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema para qué la visita a Hogsmeade no se realice el segundo domingo de este mes tal y como estaba previsto. Al parecer el grupo de mortífagos ha pasado de largo de Hogwarts y se dirigen al portal mágico que conecta Inglaterra con Irlanda —le dijo tendiéndole la carta que llevaba en la mano.

— Entonces anunciaré la noticia hoy por la noche, creo que les vendría bien salir y despejarse.

Haymitch observó a su exprofesora leer la carta en silencio mientras, sin darse cuenta, movía los labios formando las palabras en su boca. Sospechaba que era algo que había adquirido recientemente con la vejez, no pudo evitar que una espina de nostalgia se clavara en su pecho.

— Es evidente que nadie me ha pedido mi opinión pero la voy a dar de todas formas —dijo el retrato de Snape mientras éste ignoraba el caldero que empezaba a hervir a su lado—. Con todo el respeto al cuerpo de aurores no creo que debáis permitir la excursión, no al menos hasta que sepáis al cien por cien de que el grupo de mortífagos ha abandonado el país o el departamento lo atrape.

— La investigación ha revelado que eran un grupo muy pequeño, eran sólo ocho, y dos parecían malheridos —le informó Haymitch con el entrecejo fruncido y algo molesto—. Si mis compañeros dicen que se han alejado no veo por qué no debo confiar en su palabra.

El retrato chasqueó la lengua y dejó escapar una risotada sin ningún rastro de humor en ella.

— Obviamente haced lo que consideréis que es mejor, vosotros estáis vivos y yo soy sólo un cuadro, pero como exmortífago os recomiendo que anuléis esa salida.

El nuevo profesor fue a abrir la boca para replicarle pero fue cortado por la voz autoritaria de la directora.

— Ya basta, la salida se va a llevar a cabo, Severus. Sé que hay un riesgo, pero estoy dispuesta a correrlo, enviaré a tantos profesores como pueda, y aunque no cuente con la ayuda del departamento de aurores para asegurar la seguridad de los estudiantes pienso poner hechizos defensivos por todo el pueblo —se detuvo unos segundos y tragó saliva, de repente al auror le pareció que la mujer envejecía diez años de golpe y ésta se recostó derrotada contra su silla—. Los chicos necesitan salir y desahogarse, Severus. Alejarse de estas paredes que guardan tantas muertes y tantos fantasmas, alejarse del hedor de las maldiciones y del dolor. Necesitan aire fresco, libertad, monotonía, y voy a darles eso.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al poco rato el auror se levantó, se despidió y se dirigió a su despacho a coger un par de cosas. Por el camino lo interceptó el prefecto de Gryffindor, la directora le había dado el privilegio de ser el jefe de la casa de los leones, para que firmara unos papeles y después de eso se dirigió a la entrada del colegio donde lo aguardaban los dos alumnos castigados. Sin embargo, el peso de las palabras del exdirector no lo abandonaron en el resto del día, la sombra de que algo malo iba a ocurrir no lo abandonaba y eso… Eso lo asustaba, lo aterraba y lo llenaba de un vacío y una frialdad infinitos. Y mientras se dirigía a los dos alumnos, las primeras palabras que Trelawney le dedicó inundaron su cabeza.

— _Muchacho, te ganarás la vida bailando con la muerte, pero al final ninguno de los dos resultará victorioso, porque ella ya está muerta y tú no podrás disfrutar de tu triunfo._

 **En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, 4 de febrero de 1998.**

Draco se encuentra de pie a unos metros del Lord. Odia estar en su presencia, pero aún odia más no estarlo. Odia cómo sus ojos lo vigilan, cómo su mano se agarra a su varita víctima de la expectación, nervioso por lanzar una maldición y no encontrar la oportunidad. Odia cómo se relame los labios anticipando sufrimiento o disfrutando de la situación simplemente porque era un desequilibrado sádico. A veces suelta una risilla complacida al caminar por encima de la sangre fresca, sabe que es por eso que va descalzo, le gusta sentir la sangre caliente de sus víctimas bañándole la piel.

Lord Voldemort es un auténtico monstruo.

Sabe que aunque aborrezca estar en su presencia es peor no estarlo, porque si no lo reclamara, si no lo llamara, Draco sabría que ha dejado de serle útil y él y su familia estaban muertos.

Así que inspira profundo y se cuadra de hombros, están en uno de los muchos campamentos de entrenamiento para mortífagos que el Lord se ha encargado de organizar a lo largo de toda la Gran Bretaña. Por supuesto que no se tratan de campamento normales, no, éstos están situados en mitad de la campiña inglesa o en territorios remotos y algo difíciles de acceder, y no duermen ni viven en cabañas, no, viven y duermen en grandes casas señoriales pertenecientes a las familias que o apoyan al Lord y gustosas les ceden sus segundas residencias, o a los muggles y magos que han matado y se han quedado con sus propiedades como compensación por su impureza o por su traición a su raza.

En esas casas, en ese entorno, los mortífagos escogidos entrenan a los nuevos reclutas. Les enseñan todo lo que deben saber, les enseñan desde lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables, a las formas más complejas de tortura y aniquilación del otro. Porque es lo que Voldemort quiere, quiere acabar con el otro, con el que es diferente, con el que es no mágico.

Draco inspira hondo e intenta que no se note la incomodidad que siente por dentro. Quiere irse, irse a su casa y alejarse de ese lugar que apesta a maldiciones y cuyas paredes están pintadas con sangre. Pero no puede, no puede porque van a iniciar a alguien, y aunque él se encuentre en lo más bajo del escalafón mortífago debe quedarse hasta el final.

— He oído hablar mucho de ti, Daphnee Greengrass —inicia el Lord pausadamente y siseando el nombre de su excompañera de Hogwarts cómo si lo acariciara—. Severus me ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que eres una alumna excepcional, muy lista, y muy obediente.

Puede ver cómo Daphnee se queda callada, ha aprendido que no debe hablar ante el Lord, no es digna, es su superior, no puede ni debe dirigirle la palabra bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella está sucia, manchada, tuvieron que reclutarla a la fuerza, su familia se niega a cooperar con ellos algunas veces, y parece hacer todo lo posible para que su hermana no entre en los reclutamientos.

Al principio Draco no le daba ni cinco días, creía que fallaría, que se rompería y la acabarían matando. Porque todo lo que no sirve se tira y se olvida. Pero no, desde el primer día Greengrass se hizo un sitio en ese espantoso lugar, aprendió con suma rapidez lo que a él le había costado un año dominar, hechizos, maldiciones, formaciones de ataque, torturas… Daphnee se había convertido en la aprendiz más destacada y eso había llamado la atención del Lord.

— Lady Thana me ha dicho que la has decepcionado en tu ejercicio de graduación —continuó hablando el Lord Oscuro acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de su serpiente mientras que con la otra sostenía su varita—. Pero tranquila —le dijo inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa que suponía que debía tranquilizar a Daphnee—. Conozco a la perfección a mis camaradas, y sé que Bella peca un poco de envidia —constató en un susurro que estaba destinado a que todos sin excepción lo escucharan—. Muchos Barones me han hablado muy bien de ti, aunque todos coinciden en que no pareces disfrutar al infligir daño o en destruir a los que se lo merecen —hizo una pausa dramática y se recostó pensativo contra el respaldo de su trono—. Pero me temo que debo coincidir contigo, la muerte es un asunto tan desagradable… ¡Sobre todo si es contra alguien de nuestra propia condición! Al contrario de lo que muchos creen me horroriza tener que matar a magos y brujas tan prometedores, me duele que sangre de mi sangre muera… Pero es un sacrificio que debemos hacer, todos debemos aceptar que estas pérdidas nos ayudarán a alcanzar el mundo que nos merecemos, uno justo, dónde magos y brujas de todos los países podamos vivir en harmonía sin la sucia y asquerosa mancha de los muggles interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

Muchos magos y brujas asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder. Draco incluso podía oír como alguno se había echado a llorar de la emoción, aunque era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que todos llevaban sus máscaras y los vítores y el crepitar del fuego hacían difícil distinguir los sollozos.

Con una palmada el Lord puso fin a todas las voces y se levantó lentamente, como si le costara, y se acercó unos pasos a la chica, que estaba de pie, descalza, y con la cabeza gacha.

— Aunque… Debo admitir que hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Estaba… Intrigado… —le explicaba divertido mientras daba pequeños círculos a su alrededor—. Me preguntaba si de verdad eras tan buena, me preguntaba si merecías el honor que te había concedido. ¿Sabes? Ni si quiera Lady Thana ha recibido el honor de masacrar a una pequeña localidad muggle, pero tú… ¡Me has sorprendido gratamente! —Exclamó deteniéndose a un lado de ella y mirándola con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja—. ¿Sabéis que hizo? —Les preguntó a los reunidos dándose la vuelta y animándolos con las manos a que sintieran curiosidad y corearan noes y qués, expectantes de saber qué era lo que complacía tanto a su Lord—. ¡Primero mató a todos los niños y los colgó en la plaza del pueblo! —Chilló emocionado mientras los demás vitoreaban a Daphnee y se reían—. Ya sabemos que son animales que apenas pueden sentir nada, así que les hizo un favor ¡Pero es que después obligó a todos los padres a verlo! Nunca olvidaré sus desencajadas caras, el horror desfigurando sus horribles y patéticos rostros, cómo muchos llamaban a sus niños e intentaban descolgarlos… Ah… Y después la dulce matanza… —se giró y con cuidado cogió a Daphnee de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Me hiciste casi sentir envidia de no participar.

Se quedaron callados, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, y ni siquiera se oía el crepitar del fuego.

— Me has complacido enormemente —admitió él en voz alta sin perder la sonrisa—. Así que hoy y aquí, declaro que Daphnee Greengrass se ha ganado a pulso el puesto de Lady ¡El máximo honor que puede ocupar una mujer dentro de mis filas!

Las voces se alzaron felicitándola por la nueva posición. La rubia se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa y Draco se preguntó si era producido al alivio o al orgullo por haber sido reconocida.

— Ahora sólo queda el bautizo —volvió a hablar él calmadamente y mirándola sadísticamente—. ¡Quién será su padrino y le elegirá su nuevo nombre!

Muchos alzaron las voces intentando llamar su atención y ofreciendo ideas para bautizar a Greengrass. Sin embargo él se quedó callado, él no tenía apodo, sólo los mejores lo tenían, como los títulos. Los apodos reflejaban el carácter o el servicio que el mortífago tenía para con el Lord, era algo a lo que todo mortífago que se preciara deseaba aspirar, y si encima se era padrino de una Lady… Eso significaba que prácticamente Voldemort ponía a tu servicio todo lo que esa bruja tenía para ofrecer, incluidas magia como fortuna.

— Draco… Estás muy callado —lo llamó el Lord deteniendo el ruido de fondo y haciendo que todas las miradas quedasen fijas en ellos—. Me desilusionas chico, no pareces muy entusiasmado con que tu excompañera haya conseguido un puesto tan destacado ¿En qué estabas pensado muchacho?

El heredero de los Malfoy se armó de valor e intentó dar una excusa razonable sin dejar entrever su miedo.

— Estaba pensando, mi Lord, que Daphnee pareció montar una gran fiesta en la que ninguno de nosotros fue invitado.

— ¡Es verdad! —Admitió el hombre con dolor fingido—. ¡Quizás no debería premiarla después de todo!

Todos se rieron de la broma e incluso algunos se atrevieron a decirle que no le hiciera eso a la pobre muchacha, que se lo merecía, que sólo necesitaba un buen padrino, y futuramente un esposo, que la guiara y la hiciera brillar.

— Y cómo montó una fiesta, mi Lord, pensaba que su nuevo nombre debería hacer referencia a eso, a una fiesta ¿Y si la fiesta de Walpurgis no es la fiesta más famosa entre las brujas, no debería ese ser su nuevo nombre?

— ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente mi joven Draco! —Lo felicitó acercándose unos pasos a él y sonriéndole—. A veces querido tienes unas ideas muy buenas. ¡Ese será tu nombre! ¡Lady Walpurgis! ¿¡Qué os parece!? —Todos corearon de acuerdo y el Lord hizo el silencio una vez más—. Y ya que Draco ha sido quien ha tenido la mejor idea, él será su padrino —Draco se quedó helado pero optó por no decir nada y quedarse en su sitio, pudo sentir como muchas miradas se clavaban en el llenas de odio y envidia, pero eso era algo que en esos momentos no le importaba, ya que Voldemort, sin saberlo, lo acababa de hacer responsable de otra vida—. Lucius, quizás te equivocaste al prometer a tu hijo con su hermana pequeña, es obvio que es la hermana mayor quien tiene más potencial… Quien sabe, algún día podría llegar a ser reina —Voldemort volvió a cogerla delicadamente por la cara y le dio un casto beso en los labios—. Bienvenida a mis filas, May Queen.

Y así fue cómo Daphnee Greengrass se ganó un puesto en las filas de los mortífagos.


	7. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (VI)

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

 _ **Que sepáis que Miss Mantequilla por fin hizo sus deberes y pues aquí estamos, subiendo nuevo cap. Miss Mantequilla os da sus más sinceras y mentirosas disculpas. Aunque yo no puedo hablar muy alto...**_

 _ **Quiero agradeceros a todas vuestra infinita paciencia y que después de esta gran irresponsabilidad sigáis ahí al pie del cañón, vosotras sois las héroes aquí. Y agradeceré a Duhka si nos publicita como antes xD**_

 _ **Recuerdo que si quieres leer lo que Penitence calla debes leer el fic titulado Vita de Miss Mantequilla, encontrarás enlace en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Todo lo reconocible pertenece a JK Rowling , y la cancion Stars pertenece al musical Los Miserables.**_

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **.**

 **There, out in the darkness a fugitive running,  
fallen from God, fallen from grace.**

 **[…]**

 **He knows his way in the dark, mine is the way of the Lord.  
Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward  
And if they fall as Lucifer fell…  
The flames!  
The sword!**

 **Stars (by Javert)- Les misérables.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts, 30 de septiembre de 1998.**

— Debes volver a coger tu cargo como prefecta de la casa Slytherin.

Daphnee puede ver cómo Pansy alza la cabeza sorprendida y la mira con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

— ¿Por qué he de hacer lo que me dices? —Le contesta la morena de mala gana y frunciendo el ceño.

Nunca se han llevado bien, y nunca lo harán. Daphnee lo sabe, y la verdad es que no se siente mal por ello.

— No te lo pido por mí —le contesta pausadamente y sin alzar la voz—. Te lo pido por los alumnos de Slytherin, por tus compañeros. Los ataques irán a más y tú tienes las habilidades necesarias para ayudarlos.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio mirándose sin articular palabra.

— ¿Me lo estás pidiendo cómo Daphnee Greengrass? —Pregunta finalmente su compañera en un hilo de voz temiendo la respuesta.

— No, te lo ordeno como Lady Walpurgis.

 **Hogwarts, 5 de Octubre de 1998.**

 ** _Faltan 13 días._**

Daphnee cuadra los hombros y aguanta estoica las miradas de miedo y asco que recibe por parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Está acostumbrada, a los insultos murmurados, a los hechizos que le lanzan por la espalda, a que sus ojos se empañen de miedo cada vez que la ven aparecer.

Está acostumbrada a ser despreciada.

— ¡Buenas tardes Clarisse! ¿Está tu tobillo mejor?

La rubia se detiene en mitad del pasillo y observa la escena que se está desarrollando delante de ella. Clarisse, obviamente ya recuperada, está de pie en el pasillo con la cara más sonrojada que un tomate apretando algo con mucha fuerza contra su pecho. Ese… chico, se ha acercado a ella y le ha desordenado el pelo con una mano en un gesto que muy posiblemente denota cariño, ve que la está escudando de miradas mal intencionadas.

No escucha qué le dice ella entre tartamudeos y volviéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero sí oye perfectamente lo que él le contesta.

— Adoro que me hayas traído galletas de mantequilla y jengibre para darme las gracias —escucha que el Hufflepuff habla lo suficientemente alto para que todos los alumnos en el pasillo lo escuchen—. Si alguien, quien sea, vuelve a molestarte no dudes en decírmelo y me encargaré personalmente de que mientras yo esté aquí su té esté hecho exclusivamente con baba de babuino tricéfalo.

Daphnee se aguantó la risa que ése comentario le había provocado y vio cómo él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Clarisse y la guiaba por los pasillos lejos de toda esa gente que la miraba con odio y con asco.

Ni se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí de pie mirándolo todo y que los demás alumnos de la casa Slytherin que se encontraban presentes se habían apresurado a ponerse detrás suyo para que ella los protegiera de cualquier ataque.

Ese chico… Ese chico…

— May Queen —La voz de Nott le llega desde su derecha algo rasposa, parece emocionado por algo—. Debo comunicarle una información que ha llegado a mis oídos, May Queen —le susurra tan cerca de ella que está segura que para los demás que los están viendo debe parecer un gesto romántico—. Los Mortífagos…

— Ahora no —lo corta ella separándose y empezando a andar—. Ven esta noche a mi cuarto y dímelo.

Le ordena sin mirar atrás mientras los alumnos aprietan el paso y la siguen a las mazmorras. No le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber que Nott la está mirando y sonriéndole sádicamente. Sea lo que sea lo que le va a decir sabe que no le va a gustar.

 **Hospital de San Mungo, Londres, 8 de octubre de 1998.**

 ** _Faltan 10 días._**

Christine Granger ve como esa chica de pelo rizado que siempre los viene a ver recoge sus cosas y se dispone a irse. Hoy sólo han hablado ellas dos, no sabe por qué pero hoy le apetecía hablar ellas dos solas.

— Bueno, señora Granger, yo me voy ya —dice la chica con una sonrisa triste.

Ella simplemente se levanta, siguiendo un impulso, y la abraza.

— Cuídate, gracias por venir a vernos —puede sentir como la chica le devuelve el abrazo y la abraza con tanta fuerza que parece quererse fundir con ella, extrañamente eso no le molesta—. Asegúrate de comer sano, de dormir tus horas y de lavarte los dientes. Y sobre todo no enfades a tus padres.

— Sí, señora —se separan y ella sorbe por la nariz intentando contener las lágrimas—. Cuídese señor Granger.

— Igualmente señorita Granger, que le vaya muy bien en la escuela.

La chica sonríe y se da media vuelta. Christine se queda de pie viendo como la chica, con paso lento, sale de la sala y camina por el pasillo. Camina lenta, como si hubiera algo que le pesara, que le pesa y le impide andar, que le impide caminar derecha, que la obliga a ir encorvada y a fingir sus sonrisas.

Christine puede sentir la mirada curiosa de su marido clavada en ella. Sabe que lo ha sorprendido cuando le ha dicho que quería hablar con ella a solas, y lo ha sorprendido aún más cuando se ha levantado y la ha abrazado. Sabe que su marido quiere una respuesta pero es que ni ella misma puede dársela.

Hace un tiempo que lleva sintiendo que hay algo que la une a esa chica. No entiende exactamente qué es, y siempre que le viene esa idea se esfuma con la misma rapidez con la que ha venido. Pero la siente, y algo dentro de ella le dice que debe indagar en ese vínculo.

Cuando Hermione por fin gira a la derecha y la pierde de vista no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente triste, pero en tres segundos lo ha olvidado y se sienta en su butaca a mirar ausentemente por la ventana, no siente que le falte nada.

 **Casa de Andrómeda, Londres muggle, 12 de octubre de 1998.**

 ** _Faltan 6 días._**

— Me vuelvo a disculpar por haber venido sin avisar —dice Harry Potter sonriéndole y disculpándose por enésima vez—. Pero tenía ganas de ver a Teddy y ya que han suspendido todas mis clases he decidido venir y aprovechar así la mañana.

— No te preocupes, eres siempre bienvenido en casa de mi hermana —contesta ella intentando parecer simpática y aliviando la incomodidad del chico.

Potter le vuelve a sonreír disculpándose y le presta atención a Teddy que le está ofreciendo una pieza de Lego muy babeada.

Narcissa se ha sorprendido esta mañana al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y al abrirla haberse encontrado a ese niño de pie. Ni siquiera se ha vestido, está sentada en el comedor con su camisón de dormir y su bata encima. Teddy sí que se ha vestido. Sabe, como madre, que cuando un niño ve a una de sus personas favoritas quiere verse bien. Así que antes de que Teddy pudiera verlo y volverse loco con su padrino lo ha llevado arriba, le ha quitado el pijama de ositos, le ha cambiado el pañal, le ha puesto un peto tejano, una camiseta manga larga blanca con líneas horizontales azules, unos calcetines gruesos, lo ha peinado y le ha puesto un poco de colonia para bebés. Cuando lo ha vuelto a llevar abajo y el pequeño ha visto al niño-que-vivió sentado tomándose una taza de café ha empezado a chillar y a alargar los brazos para que lo cogiera, hasta su pelo ha cambiado a un color negro muy parecido al de ese niño.

Narcissa lleva una hora viéndolos jugar. Es una escena muy tierna, los dos riendo, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Teddy, los ojos llenos de amor de Potter… Quiere separarlos, llevarse el bebé arriba y decirle a Potter que no vuelva, que no tiene derecho a robarle el nieto a su hermana. Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, que no debe hacerlo, así que se queda callada viéndoles jugar, viéndoles reírse, viendo como su vínculo va creciendo poco a poco.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señora Black? —le dice el chico mientras le da de comer un poco de puré a Teddy.

— Claro —dice ella sin muchas ganas de mantener una conversación con él.

— Sé que quizás es una pregunta un poco impertinente de mi parte pero… ¿Podría hablarme de Daphnee Greengrass y de la relación que mantuvo con su hijo durante la guerra?

La mujer se queda callada, aguantando la respiración, y observando atentamente esos infinitos pozos verdes que sólo contienen curiosidad.

Narcissa suspira y desvía la mirada, encima del mármol de la cocina descansa la última carta que la madre de Daphnee le ha enviado. La verdad es que no le gustan ninguna de las niñas Greengrass, la pequeña es demasiado niña, y la mayor… La mayor tuvo el valor de hacer lo que ella nunca se atrevió.

 **§¤§**

Daphnee y Hermione llevan un rato en el aula vacía haciendo sus deberes sin dirigirse la palabra. No es un silencio incómodo, al contrario, es un silencio relajado, sin tensiones, Daphnee se siente a gusto, y puede decir que Granger también lo está.

Parece que su compañera está más relajada estos días, hace poco le comentó que había ido a visitar a sus padres. No sabía que estaban en San Mungo porque eran víctimas del hechizo _obliviate_. La rubia ahora veía con renovado respeto a la castaña, ella no se lo había confirmado, pero sabía que Granger les había lanzado ese hechizo a sus padres para protegerlos.

Daphnee cree que ese es uno de los mayores actos de amor y sacrificio que ha visto jamás.

Lleva un par de días dándole vueltas a un asunto, y tomando de modelo a las chicas de su casa, cuando tienen un problema como el suyo suelen contárselo a sus amigas en la Sala Común. Algo que siempre había encontrado tremendamente ridículo porque a ver, las chicas querían que todo quedara en secreto, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se ponían a cuchichear dónde todo el mundo podía oírlas? A no ser que en realidad no quisieran no ser escuchadas, porque entonces todo tenía sentido y…

— ¿Te pasa algo, Greengrass?

Daphnee parpadea un par de veces intentando volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué?

La castaña suspira pesadamente y deja la pluma con la que ha estado escribiendo a un lado del pupitre.

— Llevas un rato mirándome atentamente sin parpadear y con el ceño fruncido, la verdad es que dabas miedo —Granger le da unos segundos para pensar y que la vergüenza le coloree levemente las mejillas de rojo antes de continuar—. Si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo conmigo, ¿vale?

— Sí que tengo un problema —suelta rápido y entorpeciéndose con las palabras—. Bueno, no es exactamente mío el problema, es de una amiga…

— Yo no tengo ningún problema, Greengrass.

La rubia no sabía si reír de alegría por ese comentario o pegarle una colleja a la castaña. Optó por sonrojarse y desviar la vista incómoda.

— Tengo más amigas aparte de ti, Granger.

— Ajá…

La heredera de los Greengrass intenta no formar un puchero con sus labios pero le es imposible.

— Bueno… Esto… Yo… Mi amiga… Sí, mi amiga ha recibido, recientemente, una declaración de amor.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? —Le preguntó la castaña inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban llenos de confusión.

— ¿Me dejas acabar? —Le contestó la rubia un poco mosqueada por la interrupción.

— Por supuesto, continua, por favor —su compañera pegó un bote en la silla, se enderezó y le sonrió insegura mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos invitándola a continuar.

— Bueno, mi amiga no conoce a este chico. A pesar de estar en la misma escuela nunca se había fijado en él, nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Y este año de repente, de la nada, él ha empezado a saludarla por los pasillos, algo terriblemente molesto, y un día así de la nada le confiesa que está enamorado de ella ¿¡Pero en qué piensa ese chico!? ¿¡Es más tonto que un gigante o qué!? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? —pregunta a la nada en un murmuro mientras Hermione se ríe disimuladamente.

— ¿Y tu amiga qué hizo cuando ese chico le declaró sus sentimientos? —Preguntó la castaña curiosa.

— Lo rechazó, por supuesto —admitió la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y cualquier otra respuesta fuera inconcebible.

— ¿Tu amiga le dio la oportunidad al chico de explicarse?

Daphnee parpadea confusa y mira a su compañera sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Qué tenía que explicar? No hay nada que explicar, él es un estudiante que mi amiga nunca antes ha visto y no hay razón lógica para que él guarde esos sentimientos para con ella.

El silencio las envuelve durante un rato y la castaña es la primera en romperlo.

— Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

— No estamos hablando de mí… —Pero Granger no la escucha y sigue hablando.

— La verdad es que a mí, por cómo me lo describes me parece un buen chico, algo impulsivo pero con buenos sentimientos. Creo… Creo que necesitas mucho valor para declararte así a una persona, y… Y él lo ha tenido. Es tu vida Greengrass…

— Nadie se me ha declarado…

— No te diré qué debes hacer —sigue Granger marcando el no y alzando un poco la voz mientras la fulmina con la mirada—. Pero no puedes decirle a algo que no conoces no, quizás deberías arriesgarte, darle una oportunidad.

Daphnee frunce el ceño y mira durante un rato sus manos cruzadas que están encima de su pupitre.

— Le daré tu consejo a mi amiga —murmura finalmente—. Gracias por aconsejarla.

— De nada. Y dime… ¿Quién se te ha declarado? —Pregunta emocionada la castaña.

— ¡Te repito que la historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Granger!

 **Hogwarts, 15 de octubre de 1998.**

 ** _Faltan 3 días._**

Draco está solo. Sabía que si era paciente su oportunidad se presentaría, y ahí está. Ni Granger ni el gato están en la habitación. Después de dos días en los que Granger parecía vagar como un alma en pena por su cuarto parece que se ha centrado lo suficiente para salir y volver a actuar con normalidad, y el gato ha aprovechado y se ha ido.

Es su oportunidad. Quiere darle un escarmiento a Granger, ahora no sólo se olvida de darle de comer, sino también de limpiarle su cajita donde hace sus cositas, de ponerle agua, de cortarle sus uñas… ¡Granger se olvida de todo lo que tiene que ver con él!

Y es diferente de que se olvide de lo que concierne a ese gato, esa bola peluda puede salir y buscarse la vida, el gato tiene una libertad y una independencia que él no.

Está enfadado, muy enfadado. Es injusto, todo es muy injusto.

Da tres pasos atrás, coge carrerilla y salta, se agarra a las cortinas y con cuidado de no romperse las uñas empieza a desgarrarlas. Lo siguiente que rompe son las fotos que Granger tiene puestas en las estanterías y seguidamente llena todo el cuarto con las plumas de la cama y de los cojines.

El hurón no para hasta que todo el cuarto de la castaña está desordenado y hecho un desastre.

 **§¤§**

Carta de la Sra. Zabini a Blaise:

 _Querido Blaise, mi hijo, mi tesoro…_

 _Lamento escribirte esta carta con tan nefastas noticias, pero debes volver a casa de inmediato. Como tu temías no ha sido buena idea pedirle dinero prestado a esa gente. No tienen clase, me están reclamando más del doble de lo que me prestaron. Qué poca clase que tienen…_

 _Es por eso que debes volver a casa, mi hermoso bambino, debes volver al lado de tu mamma, debes volver Blaise y…_

 **§¤§**

Granger y el gato han vuelto a la vez, es tarde, muy tarde, supone que es por eso que Granger no ha empezado a chillarle y a maldecirlo como él se lo había esperado.

Él está descansado hecho bolita en mitad de la cama mirándola atentamente. Primero se ha enfadado, ha juntado los labios formando una fina línea blanca y ha fruncido el ceño mirándolo todo con atención, pero su enfado se ha esfumado y ahora sólo puede ver una infinita tristeza empañando sus ojos castaños.

— ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? —Le pregunta ella con la voz quebrada y mirándolo incrédula—. Entiendo que no es la mejor de las situaciones, ésta que vivimos, ninguno de los dos quiere estar aquí, pero…

Ella se acerca a él y él, por instinto, se pone de pie y le gruñe, o lo que sea lo que los hurones hacen cuando están enfadados. Eso parece volver a molestarla.

— ¿¡Quién se ha creído que es usted!?

Ella continua chillando, reprendiéndolo por cualquier cosa, descargando toda su furia en él. Y cuando hace amago de cogerlo él salta y se va corriendo a la cocina. Como es de esperar ella lo sigue hecha una furia. Ella sigue con su diatraba y él lleva a cabo su táctica, la finalidad de todo esto es que Granger se dé cuenta, se dé cuenta de verdad, que hay dos vidas dependiendo de ella y que no está mal que esté rota, pero debe empezar a recomponerse, y debe hacerlo ya.

— ¡No pienso ponerle comida después de lo que ha hecho! —Le chilla después de que él le acerque el bol con la nariz.

Eso no le basta. Así que chilla llamando su atención, para que se calle y lo escuche. No funciona y él vuelve a acercarle su bol. Vuelve a chillar y se mueve rápido entre su bol, su aseo, el baño de ella y de vuelta a dónde empezó. La castaña calla y lo mira extrañada, sin entender. Él vuelve a repetir el proceso, al ver que sigue sin entenderlo acerca el bol de comida del gato, que desde que lo lavó hace tres días no le ha puesto nada de comida, el suyo también lo acerca hasta sus pies, y lentamente vuelve a hacer el recorrido, cuando acaba se sienta con las patas traseras y la mira expectante.

— Oh —es lo único que ella dice con los ojos muy abiertos al comprender lo que él ha querido decirle.

Draco no sabe por qué pero empieza a sentirse un poco mal del estómago.

 **Hogwarts, 17 de octubre de 1998.**

 **Falta un día.**

— No te muevas.

Rolf se queda tieso en mitad del pasillo y gira el cuello lentamente para ver como Daphnee Greengrass se acerca a él con paso lento pero seguro. Traga grueso nervioso al darse cuenta de que están solos y es obvio que ella quiere hablar con él.

— Buenas tardes —lo saluda ella inclinando levemente la cabeza en un mudo saludo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Bue… Buenas tardes —contesta imitando el mismo gesto.

— He venido a disculparme —eso le sorprende pero la rubia no le da tiempo a interrumpirla—. Aunque sigo creyendo firmemente que eres una molestia y que tu forma de hacer las cosas no es la más acertada de todas… Creo que te traté muy duramente —Rolf parpadeó sorprendido y si no la conociera parecería que Daphnee estaba sonrojada y nerviosa—. Así que me gustaría disculparme.

— No tienes por qué disculparte —se apresuró a calmarla él—. He estado pensando detenidamente en lo que me dijiste y la verdad es que tienes razón, yo sólo quería conocerte y que me dieras una oportunidad para conocernos, y no me aproximé a ti de la mejor forma, la verdad es que me avergüenzo profundamente, porque siempre que estoy cerca de ti me pongo muy nervioso, porque por Merlín, eres guapísima, y súper genial, y…

— Hablas demasiado —lo cortó ella con la cara tan seria que pareciera que había matado a alguien.

Rolf se sonrojó y desvió la vista avergonzado.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? —Le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿De verdad quieres conocerme?

— Más que nada en el mundo —intenta mirarla directamente a los ojos, quiere transmitirle que a pesar de no saber hacer las cosas muy bien se esfuerza y es sincero en sus sentimientos.

— Tres oportunidades —le dice ella al fin—. Te daré tres oportunidades para que me conozcas, estas... citas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, deberás encargarte de organizarlas tú. Quieres que te conozca, no la cagues —Daphnee vuelve a inclinar la cabeza y se da media vuelta yéndose por donde vino—. Te doy tu primera oportunidad este sábado 24, a las cinco de la tarde en la entrada del colegio, no me hagas esperar.

Rolf parpadea confundido mientras la observa marchar ¿De verdad Daphnee acaba de concederle tres citas?

 **Hogwarts, 18 de octubre de 1998.**

 **Faltan 3 horas.**

Haymitch Dreyar tiene un mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo. Es como si algo malvado, muy malvado, estuviera acechando a esos niños para acabar con ellos. Eso, si no acababan entre ellos antes.

El auror se acerca a un par de estudiantes de Hufflepuff que están intimidando a un alumno de Slytherin, pero se queda de pie sin decir nada, a dos pasos al escuchar la suave y melodiosa voz de una chica dar una orden.

— Apártate de Jon, Hubert.

Los alumnos se quedan tiesos en su sitio del miedo y el chico de Slytherin aprovecha para escabullirse y se va corriendo hacia dónde están todos los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes. Están apartados, como si no pertenecieran al colegio, como si hubieran venido sólo a observar, como si no les interesara, parece que están de paso y que se esfumaran en cualquier momento.

— Ninguna mortífaga me da órdenes, Greengrass —le escupe el chico con odio y rencor—. Su padre me hizo cosas horribles durante el entrenamiento.

Haymitch no es la primera vez que escucha sobre los campos de entrenamientos. Durante la guerra tuvo la oportunidad de desmantelar uno y la verdad es que eran horribles. Se acuerda de haber leído algo de que Daphnee Greengrass acabó dirigiendo uno, el más importante de todos, y que cuando fueron a recuperarlo, sin esperanza alguna, ella les abrió las puertas y se rindió pacíficamente.

Siempre ha querido hablar con esa niña.

— Estás vivo gracias a mí —le contesta ella pausadamente y sin rastro de emoción en la voz—. Ten en cuenta que puedo remediarlo en cualquier momento.

— ¿¡Lo ha oído profesor!? ¿¡Ha oído cómo nos ha amenazado!? —Le pregunta el tal Hubert girándose hacía él.

— Oh, sí, lo he oído perfectamente —dice él con una sonrisa amable en su rostro—. He oído cómo ustedes dos eran castigados por intimidación a un alumno menor. Por favor, entren en el castillo y vayan a ver a la profesora Hook, creo que apreciará mucho que se ofrezcan a lavar los uniformes de todos los equipos de quidditch del colegio. Y no se olviden de las protecciones, de todas las protecciones.

Los chicos marchan cabizbajos y fulminando a Greengrass con los ojos mientras ella se queda tiesa como una estatua y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

— Disculpe mi intromisión —le habla muy educadamente—. ¿Pero es verdad que sólo vendrán usted, el profesor Hagrid, el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Trelawney a Hogsmeade con nosotros?

Haymitch parpadea y la mira directamente a los ojos.

— Sí.

— No son suficientes, deben venir más profesores, incluso algún auror —dice la alumna ansiosa.

— Yo soy auror —recalca la palabra y sonando más duro de lo que quiere sonar—. No debéis temer, no os pasará nada.

La chica junta los labios en una fina línea, le hace una pequeña reverencia y se gira airada. Mientras la observa marchar no puede evitar preguntarse si ella sabe algo que ellos no.

 **Hogsmeade, 18 de octubre de 1998.**

 ** _Faltan 1:30 horas._**

Luna acaba de salir de sortilegios Weasley, ha entrado con la intención de ver a Ron o a George, pero ninguno de los dos ha podido venir. Suspira cansada y se arregla distraídamente los puños de su sudadera.

No se ha vestido especialmente bien para ir a Hogsmeade, lleva unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas gastadas y una sudadera verde. Sabe que vestida así no le va a causar una buena impresión, pero aunque no la crean y no pueda explicar porqué, ella sabe que hoy van a ser atacados, y esta ropa es la mejor para luchar y huir si es necesario.

Al menos espera que los hechizos de McGonagal aguanten lo suficiente para poder poner a todos los alumnos a salvo, aunque ya puede sentir el aire a su alrededor crisparse, la magia crepita, los hechizos ya están siendo rotos.

Theodore Nott capta su atención, parece marchar rápido mientras tiene cogida muy fuerte a Parkinson del codo y le susurra furioso alguna cosa. La chica ni lo mira, mira en frente como si no estuviera siendo sermoneada por su compañero de casa.

Quizás hoy vuelve a matar a alguien.

¿Qué pensaría Pansy de ella si le confesara que ella mató al padre de Nott?

 ** _Faltan 50 segundos._**

Rolf ya tiene planeada su primera cita con Daphnee, aún no puede creérselo, ni siquiera sabe qué ha provocado ese cambio de opinión tan repentino. Y sinceramente no le importa lo más mínimo.

No puede evitarlo, está emocionadísimo, por fin tendrá la oportunidad que lleva deseando desde la primera vez que la vio.

Hoy está especialmente hermosa, las botas altas le favorecen, y ese recogido alto la hace parecer mayor de lo que es. Daphnee siempre resalta allá donde va aunque no lo pretenda. Daphnee Greengrass es perfecta. Ella…

 **.**

 ** _De repente, una explosión mágica de gran magnitud hace temblar el pueblo entero y todo queda sumido en el expectante silencio de la muerte._**

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, somos horribles ¿No?_**

 ** _Me encanta._**


	8. Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi (VII)

_**Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de JK Rowling y de la Warner, Miss Mantequilla y yo sólo hemos ideado la trama y los OC. Y la canción pertenece al grupo inglés Bring Me The Horizon.**_

 _ **Si quieres saber más sobre esta historia te aconsejo que visites Vita de Miss Mantequilla, enlace en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algunas dudas que parecen haber surgido, primero, este fic no está en hiatus ni parado, la actualización es más lenta de lo que nos gustaría, Makinetis estudia y trabaja y no tiene tiempo a penas para nada, y yo no paso por una buena situación anímicamente hablando y me cuesta la vida ponerme detrás del portátil a escribir algo decente.**_

 _ **Segundo, creo que nos olvidamos de que acaban de vivir una guerra, la gente, después de un período violento, seguido por otro en el que no sabe qué hacer, en el que ve que sea abusa de él/ella, en el que todo es confusión y caos y no entiende nada, se agarra a CUALQUIER cosa que le aporte un mínimo de seguridad, comprensión y protección, y eso es lo que pasa con los Slytherins, están confusos, asustados y no entienden muchas cosas, así que se refugian en algo que les da esa tranquilidad de espíritu, y ese algo en su caso son Daphnee y Theo, Lady Walpurguis y Lord Wicca.**_

 _ **No es algo que ellos decidieron, simplemente pasó, no es la mejor forma de lidiar con la situación, en esto estamos de acuerdo, pero es una situación muy humana, si no os lo créeis sólo tenéis que ver lo que pasó en USA, lo que está pasando en Francia o lo que pasó en Alemania cuando Hitler subió al poder. Es un montón de gente confusa, enfadada, no entiende el mundo, éste ha cambiado, necesitan protección, seguridad, y eligen lo que creen que les va a aportar todo lo que necesiten.**_

 _ **Es por eso que los profesores no hacen "nada", la gente se rompe, se descompone, y actúa tan buenamente como puede. Y es triste y desgarrador, porque la vida es así.**_

 _ **Y tercero pero no menos importante, éste capítulo puede contener escenas que toquen a la sensibilidad humana, alerta de spoiler, se relata un ataque, así que va a haber todo lo que puede pasar en una batalla.**_

 _ **Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

* * *

 **Bloque I: Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **.**

 ** _There is nothing we can do,  
The sky, it burns itself,  
And I think we're all about to fucking die,  
The trees rot down to nothing,  
Throats dry out and corpses fill these sidewalks,  
These promenades, our graveyards,  
Kneeling down on what's left, sacrificed upon dooms day,  
Oh, if we could take it back and see one last twilight._**

 ** _Who wants flowers when your are dead? Nobody.- Bring Me The Horizon._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Última hora. Hoy 18 de octubre, a la 1:00 p.m. del mediodía, ha habido una explosión mágica de gran magnitud en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y un grupo organizado de mortífagos han atacado el pueblo. En el pueblo se encuentran civiles y la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._**

 ** _El equipo de aurores ha entrado en alerta y se están organizando tan rápido como pueden, junto a algunos medimagos, para ir al lugar del atentado y frenarlo cuanto antes. Por desgracia no se sabe la cifra total de heridos o muertos habidos hasta el momento, ni si hay alguno._**

 ** _Seguiremos informando._**

 **Daphnee Greengrass (1980- 1999?)**

El pueblo está sumido en un mortal silencio, Daphnee lo reconoce, es el silencio de la muerte. Se pasó toda la guerra escuchándolo, no es nuevo para ella, no se siente a gusto como sí lo hace Theodore, más bien éste la incomoda, pero en cierta forma, también la relaja, nunca le ha asustado la muerte, ni morir.

No le teme a morir hoy bajo la luz verde de alguna varita.

Es por eso, que bajo la mirada expectante y aterrada de todos sus compañeros de colegio, es la primera que da un paso hacia delante, y luego otro, y después otro, y así uno detrás del otro hasta quedar en frente de los tres mortífagos que han aparecido en mitad de la plaza y alza su varita amenazante.

— ¡Traidora! —Escucha la voz de una de las que fue su instructora en los campos de entrenamiento—. ¡El Lord Tenebroso tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti y nos traicionaste! ¡Traicionaste a tu familia y a tus hermanos y hermanas!

Ante eso la mortífaga lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ dirigido a Daphnee. Ella, con un movimiento rápido y amplio de varita consiguió repeler el hechizo y lanzarlo de vuelta de dónde venía, pero la mortífaga, previendo ese movimiento de su parte, lo eludió apareciéndose encima de uno de los tejados dejando que el hechizo impactara y destrozara una de las casas de la plaza.

— Me parece que una pelea de tres mortífagos experimentados contra una estudiante está algo descompensada —escucha decir a Haymitch Dreyar demasiado feliz para estar en la situación en la que están—. ¿Puedo unirme? Odiaría no haber hecho esta situación un poco más… equilibrada.

La heredera de los Greengrass esboza una débil sonrisa ante el comentario de su profesor y por unos segundos lo mira por el rabillo del ojo estudiando su pose. Se nota que se gana la vida combatiendo magos oscuros.

— Supongo que eso significa que debo cubrirte las espaldas —comenta ella volviendo a enfocar su vista en los dos mortífagos que aún no han dicho nada y que los están apuntando con sus varitas.

— Si tú me cubres la espalda yo te cubro la falda —le dice él después de soltar una carcajada.

Daphnee sólo asiente ante esas palabras y empieza a pensar una estrategia para salir de esa situación.

— Si no os importa, uno mi espalda al trato —Neville Longbottom se une a su avanzadilla y alza su varita hacía la mortífaga que está en el tejado.

— Baja esa cosa y preocúpate más por el que está en el suelo a tu izquierda —le dice ella entredientes—. Es uno de los mejores en duelos, tiene grandes reflejos y una mente aún más rápida.

— Alguien debe ocuparse de esa de ahí arriba, Greengrass —le dice el de Gryffindor entre dientes.

— Y alguien va a ocuparse de ella —se une Theo a la conversación—. Profesor, supongo que no me castigará por usar una _Avada Kedavra_ en esta ocasión, ¿Verdad? Es defensa propia.

— Nott, una maldición imperdonable es una maldición imperdonable, sea la situación que sea —le contesta Dreyar tensándose listo para atacar.

— Una lástima —le contesta el heredero de los Nott con una sonrisa en los labios y empezando a desaparecerse.

— ¡Que todos los alumnos corran a refugiarse! ¡No salgáis a la calle hasta que lleguen las fuerzas de apoyo de los aurores!

Esa fue la última orden que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dio antes de que iniciara la batalla.

 _En julio de 1999 Daphnee y Rolf se fugan a Gretna Green y se casan. Daphnee adopta el apellido de su marido repudiando por completo su apellido de soltera y se convierte en Daphnee Holly Scamander._

 **Luna Lovegood (1982- 2050)**

Decide aparecerse cerca de la taberna de Aberforth, es la edificación que queda más cerca de la Casa de los gritos. Se agazapa y respira hondo intentando calmarse, el corazón le bombea fuertemente contra el pecho y sujeta la varita nerviosa.

Tiene que salir, salir y ayudar a todos los que hay en esa zona a escapar. Así que inspira hondo y sale de su escondrijo, puede ver a alumnos correr hacía el pueblo, tiene que evitarlo, allí sólo encontraran la muerte.

— ¡Eh! —Los llama captando su atención—. ¡Por aquí!

Se devuelve sobre sus pasos y abre la puerta de la taberna, por suerte Aberforth no dejó muchos hechizos protectores.

— Escondeos aquí hasta que pase el ataque —les dice a los primeros alumnos que llegan—. ¿Quedan muchos más en el bosque?

— No lo sé —le dice una compañera de su casa que recuerda que va a tercero—. Hopkins estaba celebrando su cumpleaños… Un picnic… Estábamos casi todos los alumnos de tercero y algún que otro alumno pero…

La chica rompe a llorar pero ella no tiene tiempo de consolarla, así que se dirige a un chico que debe ser de su misma edad.

—Escondeos y levantad hechizos protectores —y con eso vuelve a salir a la calle.

Decide evitar el camino y atraviesa el bosque escondiéndose cada pocos pasos intentando escuchar hechizos o voces. De camino se tropieza con un alumno, se acerca para ver si puede ayudarlo pero al ver sus ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada sabe que ya nada puede hacer.

De repente escucha hechizos impactándose, el aire huele a magia negra, así que se acerca tan sigilosa como puede al lugar de dónde proviene el ruido, y allí la ve, a Pansy Parkinson luchando contra un mortífago.

— ¡ _Crucio_!

Su compañera de clase lo esquiva con gran maestría y hace un movimiento amplio de varita.

— _Control vivantum._

Súbitamente las raíces de un árbol crecieron y empezaron a moverse como serpientes furiosas en contra del mortífago, este intentó incendiarlas pero sin éxito, una lo agarró por el tobillo y tiró de él hacía el suelo, las otras raíces no tardaron en seguir a la otra y se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Luna escuchó un fuerte crujir de huesos y vio como sangre caliente se colaba de entre las raíces.

— ¡Puta!

De repente lo ve todo borroso y siente un cuerpo encima de ella. Intenta zafarse, y chilla. Siente como el mortífago empieza a bajarle los pantalones y su pútrido aliento le abofetea en la cara.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder.

¿Van a volver a violarla? ¿A violarla como hacía el padre de Nott? ¿Cómo hicieron otros cuantos mortífagos? ¿Iban a violarla delante de Parkinson?

— _Desmaius_.

De repente ya no siente el peso del hombre, intenta volver a respirar con normalidad pero no puede, todo su cuerpo tiembla, tiembla de terror, de ira, de impotencia, de asco. Se incorpora lentamente y siente como la sangre caliente resbala por su mejilla y cuando alza los ojos ahí está Parkinson, mirándola con sus orbes negras teñidas de sorpresa al ver que ha sido ella a quien ha salvado.

Y es entonces cuando ocurre, ese segundo, ese segundo que te lleva a la vida o a la muerte, ese efímero segundo en el que te da tiempo a levantar la varita y a decir un hechizo que pueda, que vaya, a salvarte la vida, o a salvarle la vida a alguien. No hay tiempo para pensar, para recordar las reglas de duelo, ni para intentar convencer al otro de que te deje vivir, solo hay tiempo para la supervivencia.

— _Sectumsempra._

El hechizo es certero e impacta en el pecho del mortífago. Parkinson se gira y durante unos segundos ve como el cuerpo de su atacante es cubierto de cortes y se desploma en el suelo, ve como se convulsiona un rato para finalmente descansar en el abrazo de la muerte.

Luna respira hondo y baja la varita. Los ojos de su compañera de Hogwarts vuelven a mirarla fijamente, respira rápido y el cuerpo le tiembla. Sí, estar a punto de morir produce ese efecto, o quizás es que no creía posible que Lunática Lovegood fuera capaz de matar a alguien.

¿Le parecería igual de imposible si ella le confesara que está enamorada de ella?

 _Luna Lovegood muere junto a diez trabajadores más en un atentado homófobo contra el Quisquilloso. Luna luchó desde que salió del colegio por los derechos y aceptación del colectivo homosexual y transexual mágico en la comunidad mágica._

 **Daphnee Greengrass (1980- 1999?)**

La rubia esquiva con maestría un ataque dirigido contra ella y empieza a correr calle abajo. No puede creerse lo que están viendo sus ojos, las calles están llenas de estudiantes y civiles que corren de un lado a otro o que están demasiado asustados como para ni siquiera moverse.

¿¡Pero por qué nadie busca un lugar seguro!? ¡Son blancos demasiado fáciles!

Y es ahí cuando la ve, a Hermione, a una heroína de guerra, a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y la que con sus propias manos mató a un Horrocrux, de pie, sin saber qué hacer, con la varita en la mano y mirando desesperada hacía todas direcciones.

— ¡Cuidado! —La coge del brazo y consigue, por los pelos, evitar un _Avada Kedavra_ dirigido hacía ella—. ¡ _Protego Centuriae_!

Con mano maestra, la chica de Slytherin crea una zona segura en mitad de la calle. Ha intentado incluir a todos los alumnos y civiles posibles, pero sabe que la barrera no aguantará mucho.

— Diles que se refugien en las casas—Le susurra entre dientes sabiendo que todos las están escuchando.

— Debo… Debo luchar… Yo…

— Diles que corran a dentro a refugiarse, Granger —sigue insistiendo ella con los dientes apretados intentando mantener la barrera en alto.

— Soy Hermione Granger… —dice su compañera en un murmullo ausente, como si estuviera en otro lugar y quisiera recordarse quien era—. Soy heroína de guerra y…

— ¡Diles que se pongan a salvo! —Chilla ella al borde del dolor físico por aguantar la barrera—. Hermione, mírame Hermione —los asustados ojos de color almendra se clavan en los seguros ojos verdes—. Has hecho suficiente por este mundo, nadie te juzgará o pensará mal de ti si corres y te escondes, pero antes de hacerlo diles a todas estas personas que te están esperando que corran a esconderse y levanten todos los hechizos protectores que puedan.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, unos lentos y agónicos segundos que parecieron toda una eternidad.

— ¡Corred a dentro de las casas a refugiaros y levantad hechizos protectores a vuestro al rededor!

Daphnee ve cómo Hermione se va tambaleante, sin apenas poder sostenerse a sí misma, y es obvio que aún quiere huir y que no sabe muy bien qué está haciendo, pero aun así se dirige a un grupo de alumnos, con manos temblorosas cura a uno que está en el suelo, y se asegura de que todos se alejen de ahí.

Con un grito de dolor baja el brazo con el que ha estado empuñando la varita al romper el hechizo y se encuentra cara a cara con uno de los mortífagos de la plaza. Éste sólo se ríe y empieza a lanzarle hechizos. Ella los repele como puede pero está cansada, muy cansada, de haber mantenido durante tanto tiempo ese hechizo ella sola, ese hechizo necesitaba un mínimo de dos personas y solían utilizarlo en las incursiones con los escuadrones de mortífagos. Quizás debería haber utilizado otro hechizo para protegerlos a todos.

¿Estaría su hermana bien?

Ahora está cansada, cansada de luchar, cansada de sobrevivir. Quizás va a morir hoy, piensa de rodillas en el suelo y jadeando. ¿Es normal que le importe tan poco vivir?

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana asqueroso mortífago! —Chilla Astoria Greengrass con la varita alzada y haciendo que el mortífago se fije en ella.

Todo pasa en cuestión de segundos, su hermana inmóvil en mitad de la calle, el mortífago girándose y encarándola, ella intentando recordar un hechizo, cualquier hechizo, que salve a esa insensata de ser matada en mitad de esa absurda batalla, su enemigo dirigiéndose a Astoria con la varita en alto, Astoria de pie, con las piernas temblando y balbuceando algún hechizo de manual que no le va a servir.

Daphnee se prepara para ver morir a su hermana delante de sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

— _Bombarda_ —Nott con la cabeza en alto y lleno de sangre se aparece encima de uno de los tejados y hace explotar a su enemigo delante de ellas.

Daphnee intenta recuperar el aliento en hondas bocanadas mientras su hermana asustada y asqueada por la situación vomita y se pone a temblar. Nott se aparece a su lado e intenta ayudarla a que se levante, pero ella le aparta el brazo de un manotazo, y se pone de pie ella sola, con paso rápido y mirando a los lados por si alguien está escondido esperando atacarlos, se dirige a dónde está su hermana, la coge del brazo y la arrastra hacía el porche de una casa.

— ¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!? —Le chilla enfadada apenas pudiendo contenerse y zarandeándola—. ¿¡Quieres que te maten o qué!? ¿¡Es así cómo me agradeces que te haya mantenido con vida durante la guerra o qué!? ¿¡En qué coño piensas Astoria!? ¿¡En qué!?

— ¡Soy la mejor de mi clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Daphny! —Le contesta ella igual de enfadada y zafándose de su agarre—. ¡Puedo luchar! ¡Sé defenderme! Puedo ayudaros y…

— ¿¡Ayudarnos!? —La interrumpe su hermana mayor en un grito histérico—. Por Merlín, Astoria. Las piernas te temblaban, la varita ni lo apuntaba y los nervios te habían comido por dentro ¿¡Cómo pensabas derrotarlo tú sola, Astoria!?

— ¡Pues si tan buena eres no entiendo por qué has salvado a todos esos alumnos y a Granger! —Le echa en cara—. ¡Deberías haber matado a ese mortífago sin preocuparte por quién había a tu alrededor! ¡Granger no necesita tu ayuda! ¡Está bien! ¡Además, ella es enemiga de Draco y…!

La cachetada que le da resuena por todo el espacio vacío haciendo el silencio. Daphnee enfadada, coge de la camisa a su hermana y la obliga a mirarla.

— ¿Quieres salir y morir? Perfecto, sal y muere. No me importa —les espeta entre dientes—. ¿Quieres luchar? Lucha. ¿Quieres demostrarle algo al mundo? Demuéstralo. Pero esto es la vida real, Astoria. La gente pierde cosas, cosas preciadas, y en momentos como éste es inútil hacer distinciones —la suelta lentamente y da un paso atrás—. Lárgate, no necesito proteger a alguien que sólo quiere jugar a hacerse el héroe.

Su hermana pequeña, con paso vacilante y sin decir nada, se aparta de ella, mira a Nott que sigue sin decir nada, cubierto de sangre y de pie a su lado, como si su propósito en la vida fuera cubrirle las espaldas. Y sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más, Astoria hecha a correr y se pierde entre las silenciosas calles de Hogsmeade.

— ¿Quieres que la siga, May Queen? —Dice Theo acercándose a ella y con la mirada brillante.

— No. Déjala sola —sabe que eso sorprende a su compañero pero ella prosigue—. Dirígete hacía Honeydukes y ayuda a Blaise. Asegúrate de que el pasadizo es seguro y empieza a evacuar a los alumnos. Yo iré a ayudar a Pansy.

Y con esa última orden Daphnee se desvaneció en medio de un humo negro.

 _Daphnee Scamander muere en octubre de 2083, diez años después que su marido y cinco después que su mejor amiga, Hermione Jane Malfoy. Daphnee es enterrada en el cementerio muggle de la ciudad dónde vive, en la misma tumba en la que fue enterrado Rolf y al lado de la de su mejor amiga, Hermione._

 **Haymitch Dreyar (1966 -1998)**

Los ha perdido a todos de vista, a Longbottom, a Greengrass, a los alumnos y al Mortífago. Se recuesta contra una pared intentando normalizar su respiración y centrarse, su mayor prioridad es ahora poner a todos los alumnos a salvo e intentar neutralizar la amenaza.

Mira hacia los lados y ve a un grupo de cuatro estudiantes y un par de magos escondidos tras un pequeño muro que delimita un jardín. Están demasiado expuestos y no puede arriesgarse a acompañarlos a un lugar seguro. Inspira hondo y se arriesga a salir, corre hacía ellos, salta el muro y se agacha a la altura de los seis supervivientes.

— No podéis quedar tan expuestos, debéis esconderos.

Los seis asienten silenciosos mientras dos chicas que no logra reconocer, y que muy seguro son alumnas suyas, lloran en silencio. Debe ayudar al hombre mayor que está agazapado, y quien tiene una herida que no para de sangrar en la cabeza, a pararse y a cruzar corriendo el pequeño jardín, con un _Alohomora_ abre la casa y obliga a todos a esconderse ahí.

— Cálmense, no hagan ruido —les dice en un susurro, tan rápido como puede consigue un paño mojado y lo pone en la cabeza del hombre—. Cálmense y bajo ninguna circunstancia salgan de aquí hasta que no lleguen los cuerpos especiales de aurores. Si pueden —les dice a los dos adultos que están ahí metidos—. Vayan todos, alumnos incluidos, a San Mungo a través de aparición o polvos flu, los medimagos los ayudarán y sabrán qué hacer.

Los alumnos no quieren dejarlo ir, entiende que necesitan a alguien para sentirse seguros, pero como ellos aún hay centenares desprotegidos en las calles y a merced de la crueldad de los mortífagos. Así que como puede, e intentando suprimir la urgencia de volver y ponerlos a todos verdaderamente a salvo, vuelve a la calle.

Se esconde detrás de unos contenedores de basura e inspira hondo. Ignora el olor a podrido, e intenta sentir si hay alguien más cerca de él que esté en peligro. No siente ninguna energía mágica cerca de él, así que sigue caminando alerta por si aparece algún mortífago.

A lo lejos puede ver cómo Neville Longbottom, bastante malherido reduce a uno de los agresores y lo inmoviliza con un _Petrificus Totalus_.

— Hay que esconderlo —le dice acercándosele y mirando hacia todos los lados por si alguien aparece y los ataca.

Longbottom asiente y sorbe por la nariz.

— Voy a evacuar a todos los alumnos hacia Honeydukes, ahí hay un pasadizo secreto que conecta con el castillo. Si no me equivoco Ginny estaba por la zona cuando empezó el ataque, creo que ella ya debe de haber intentado crear una vía de escape segura.

— Está bien, id con cuidado. No olvidéis que lo primordial es defenderse, si veis que no podéis llegar refugiaros en alguna casa y levantad todos los hechizos protectores que podáis alrededor.

Dando por finalizada la charla se dispone a irse y a buscar a algún Mortífago al que enfrentarse para facilitarles la huida a esos pobres niños, pero el Gryffindor lo detiene.

— Profesor, hay otro pasadizo que conecta con el castillo, es más peligroso porque está en territorio abierto. Es la casa de los gritos. Habrá gente que no pueda llegar a Honeydukes, asegúrese que podrán llegar a salvo a través de otra ruta, por favor.

Él asiente y se aleja corriendo hacía la zona que el chico le ha indicado. Por suerte no ve a ningún alumno ni civil por las calles. Cree que los Mortífagos no han planeado muy bien ese ataque, quizás han venido para crear más caos, para intentar dar un último gran golpe, para darse una voz y una presencia que ya no tienen.

Quizás han venido simplemente para hacer daño.

Acercándose al bosque que rodea Hogsmeade se encuentra con otro Mortífago al que reduce fácilmente. Hay muchos alumnos y civiles en esa zona, puede contar a una veintena como mínimo. Les dice que se refugien y que los que puedan se dirijan a Honeydukes o se reaparezcan en el Hospital de San Mungo.

Él sigue corriendo, no para de correr, y es entonces cuando la ve, le parece la criaturita más estúpida que ha visto en su vida. Le da igual de qué casa es, pero está seguro de que es alumna suya. Corre por las calles como si no hubiera ningún peligro, su pelo rubio está recogido en una trenza, su carísima ropa está manchada levemente de polvo, y su cara deja ver que la pobre alma no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Rápido como un rayo se desaparece y reaparece detrás de la niña, le tapa la boca y vuelve a desvanecerse para reaparecer en un patio cubierto que queda a dos cuadras. La chica se resiste pero él tiene más fuerza y consigue reducirla.

— ¿Quieres callarte? —Le habla en un susurro enfadado—. Vas a descubrir nuestra posición.

Ella lo mira inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y como si no comprendiera muy bien lo que le está diciendo.

— ¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo? —Le pregunta preocupado, pero al ver que la chica sigue sin responder él la mira por encima para asegurarse de que está bien—. Vale, no estás herida, asegúrate de no hacer ruido, quédate aquí hasta que el equipo de aurores llegue…

— Usted estaba peleando con Daphnee —son las primeras palabras que le dice, suaves y melodiosas, y sin ningún sentido alguno—. Acordaron cubrirse las espaldas.

— ¿Y qué importa ahora eso? —Le dice frunciendo el ceño y sin entender muy bien qué pasa dentro de esa cabecita rubia—. Lo importante es que te escondas y no rebeles tu posición bajo ninguna circunstancia y…

— Daphny debe cubrirle las espaldas ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan irresponsable de dejarlo solo?

— Soy auror, puedo manejármelas sin que alguien me cubra las espaldas, es más ¿Tú quién eres para hablar así de una compañera tuya? No debes…

— Daphny es mi hermana mayor, y dado que ella no está con usted yo ocuparé su lugar.

Haymitch cree que esa chica es estúpida. Es obvio que no tiene formación alguna y que si lo acompaña sólo le causará problemas. Además, no puede quedarse para siempre discutiendo con ella, hay gente que está en peligro, y él tiene el deber de ayudar cuantos pueda mientras los aurores llegan. ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?

— No —esa palabra parece contrariar a la hermana pequeña de Greengrass pero él está harto de la situación—. Eres una alumna, no tienes formación alguna y si me sigues sólo me molestarás, te quedarás aquí, escondida, sin decir nada, ni hacer nada. Y es una orden.

Y sin esperar respuesta sale, vuelve a dirigirse hacia la zona que le ha indicado Longbottom pero una presencia lo perturba. Es esa niña, puede sentir su energía mágica moviéndose hacía él, ni siquiera se molesta en esconderse. Suspira enfadado, y cuando se gira para llevarla personalmente hasta Honeydukes siente un hechizo impactarle en la cara.

Escucha un chillido, no sabe si es suyo o de si es de esa niña estúpida. Sólo puede abrir un ojo y con mucho esfuerzo consigue distinguir una máscara plateada y una varita apuntándole. Intenta alcanzar su varita pero el Mortífago mueve la suya y Haymitch siente como si su mano se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

Chilla, chilla a causa del dolor, rezando como le enseñó su abuela, para que ningún alumno, ni siquiera esa niña estúpida, vea como ese Mortífago lo va a matar. Porque el auror lo sabe, de esa no va a salir vivo.

 _Trelawney predijo que Haymitch Dreyar moriría a una edad muy temprana._

 **Blaise Zabini (1980- 2094)**

Daphnee le ha ordenado no moverse de la entrada de Honeydukes y a facilitarle la huida a todo alumno que llegue. Sinceramente esa situación no puede importarle menos, para empezar, ni siquiera quería venir a Hogsmeade, ese día iba a quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo libros de finanzas, acaba de descubrir algo _muggle_ que se llama borsa, parece una forma rápida de ganar dinero, antes de probarlo le gustaría saber algo más.

Dean Thomas estaba comprando en Sortilegios Weasley cuando inició el ataque, así que no está solo en esa batalla contra los mortífagos que han aparecido, de hecho se les han unido unos cuantos alumnos que según recuerda eran el grupito de fans de Potter en quinto curso. Thomas los ha organizado bien para proteger la tienda y ayudar a los alumnos a pasar por el pasadizo secreto.

Aunque le ha sorprendido ver a esa cabellera platina, casi blanca, que está unos pocos metros de él lanzando hechizos aturdidores, unirse a ese grupo. Si no recuerda mal es la hermana de Fleur Delacour, esa que participó en el Torneo de los Tres magos. Le sorprende que alguien tan bellamente etéreo pueda tener esa mirada tan valiente y esa determinación.

Quizás le sorprende porque él es un puto cobarde.

Y es ahí cuando ve su oportunidad, la comadreja llega a escena con un gran grupo de alumnos. Así que aprovecha el pequeño caos para escabullirse y volver al castillo. Se desliza silencioso y se mezcla entre tantos alumnos asustados. Los hechizos impactan demasiado cerca de ellos y algunos alumnos se quedan paralizados de miedo o caen al suelo victimas de algunas de las maldiciones.

Ginny Weasley se adelanta y sale de la protección que da la masa y se pone a lanzar contrahechizos a diestro y a siniestro. Blaise piensa que es una estúpida, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse a morir por todos esos niñatos malcriados que ni siquiera se van a acordar de ella dentro de unos años?

Casi inconscientemente se acerca a ella, está demasiado enfrascada en procurar una vía de escape a la avalancha de gente que sigue llegando que no se da cuenta que un mortífago la está apuntando directamente.

Es pura casualidad, pura suerte, que él lo haya visto, es un acto inconsciente, porque si lo hubiera pensado un poco más sólo hubiera salvado su pellejo. Así que se lanza contra la chica y la tira al suelo, evitando por unos pocos milímetros, que la maldición verde impacte directamente contra ellos.

Es cuando los enormes ojos marrones de la pequeña comadreja se clavan sorprendidos en los suyos que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Le acaba de salvar la vida a la novieta de Potter, aunque se le olvida todo cuando ella le agarra la cara y lo besa furiosa.

Joder.

 _Blaise muere de un paro cardíaco, feliz, en su cama, abrazado a su mujer y poseyendo una de las mayores fortunas de todo el mundo mágico._

 **Daphnee Greengrass (1980- 1999?)**

Ha intentado poner a todos los alumnos que ha podido a salvo, ya no queda nadie en ese sector, sólo ella y su respiración agitada. Está cansada, ha utilizado demasiada magia, ha repelido demasiados ataques, ha salvado muy pocas vidas.

Espera que Granger esté bien, y su hermana. Quizás debería ir a buscarlas, a buscarla. No sabe cuál de las dos puede necesitar más su ayuda. Pero ella ya no está en condición de ayudar a nadie.

De repente es sacudida por una explosión y siente como la pared contra la que está apoyada cede, a duras penas consigue apartarse pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae. Levanta la vista y encima de uno de los tejados puede ver a un mortífago, lanza un hechizo esperando alcanzarlo pero calcula mal y falla, éste desaparece y ella intenta ponerse de pie para huir.

— _Levi corpus._

Siente su cuerpo moverse en contra de su voluntad y es lanzada violentamente en contra de las ruinas de la casa. Con el golpe pierde la varita, y su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y lo ve todo borroso.

La figura negra se coloca encima de ella y entre risas empieza a estrangularla. Creía que no le importaría morir, pero lo hace, le importa, quiere vivir, quiere vivir joder. Quiere dejar de ser Lady Walpurguis, quiere poder ser amiga de alguien como Hermione Granger, quiere poder llorar, poder romperse, joder, quiere hasta poder tener una cita como una chica normal.

Sin embargo ella no es una chica normal, ella es una asesina, es lo peor de lo peor, que ha sido entrenada para sobrevivir y para matar.

Así que desesperada busca su varita, pero no la encuentra, su mano sólo se agarra a un trozo de roca desprendido. Lo sopesa rápidamente con la mano, le cabe, y pesa. Sin pensarlo mucho más dirige el pedrusco hacía la cabeza de su atacante y le da una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que éste cae a su lado respirando con dificultad. Eso no la detiene, ella continua golpeándole, se siente más bestia que otra cosa, pero el instinto de supervivencia es quien guía sus acciones. Sigue golpeando, una y otra vez, no se detiene ni cuando el mortífago deja de moverse, ni cuando oye el crujido de su cráneo, sólo lo hace cuando se da cuenta de que le ha destrozado la cabeza a pedradas.

Respira nerviosa, nunca ha matado a nadie así, se deja caer a un lado y tiembla. Ahora sí que ni por su vida podría moverse. Así que se queda ahí, sentada, esperando, a que alguien la mate o algún auror aparezca. Se resigna a esperar su destino, ya no le apetece tanto vivir.

Y cuando ve aparecer a un segundo mortífago y éste la apunta con la varita sonríe, parece que por fin alguien ha escuchado su deseo.

 _Daphnee se sintió volver a nacer cuando se casó con Rolf._

 **Rolf Scamander (1982 -2073)**

No la encuentra, no encuentra a Daphnee por ninguna parte. Empieza a desesperarse. Joder, mierda. No puede estar muerta, ¿verdad?

No, no, no, no quiere pensar en eso, no debe pensar en eso. Ella es lista, es valiente y es buena combatiendo, joder, fue a uno de esos campos, ella está bien, está genial, seguro que ya se ha encargado ella sola de unos cuantos encapuchados.

Pero debe encontrarla, debe encontrarla sana y salvo para calmar su corazón. Por Merlín, que le hagan a él lo que quieran pero que a ella no le pase nada, ella tiene que vivir, tiene que…

Un mortífago sale de la nada y se detiene en frente de lo que antes del ataque seguro que era una casa muy bonita, lo ve alzar la varita claramente apuntando hacia alguien pero él es más rápido. Le avergüenza reconocer que lo que hace no lo hace movido por el altruismo, sino porque quien puede estar al otro lado puede ser Daphnee, y sinceramente le interesa más salvarla a ella que ser un héroe.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Chilla con demasiada fuerza y haciendo que el agresor vuele unos metros y se estrelle contra el suelo.

Puede que haya escuchado como se le partía la columna al aterrizar contra el suelo pero no le importa, él sólo corre esperando que ahí esté Daphnee, que esté viva, que respire y lo mire con sus ojos verdes como un prado en primavera.

Y ahí la ve, cubierta de polvo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándolo, como si no se creyera que ha sido él quien la ha rescatado, parece que no está gravemente herida, no le presta atención al cadáver que hay a su lado con el cráneo partido, sólo se fija en su pecho, que sube y baja con cada bocanada de aire que toma.

No puede contenerse, chilla su nombre, como el loco enamorado que es y corre a abrazarla.

— Joder —dice contra su pelo y apretándola fuerte contra sí—. Joder Greengrass… No me des estos sustos —la voz se le corta debido al llanto—. Joder… Me alegro tanto, tanto que estés bien… Joder…

No le importa llorar delante de ella, no cree que llorar sea un signo de debilidad, tiene que sacar todo ese alivio que siente por verla bien, por saber que está a salvo. Joder… Qué contento que está.

Siente como ella le devuelve el abrazo, algo vacilante al principio, para luego corresponderlo con la misma intensidad. A él no le importa, que ella apriete todo lo que quiera, que haga con él, con su amor, con su vida lo que le dé la gana.

A Rolf no le importa lo que le pase, siempre y cuando el corazón de Daphnee siga latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. La ama, nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo toda su vida, y va a asegurarse de que ella lo sepa, siempre.

 _Rolf muere a causa de una extraña enfermedad. Ningún médico sabe identificarla y los últimos días de su vida están llenos de angustia y dolor._

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy (1980- 2091).**

Draco está contento, Granger ya no se olvida de él. Hoy le ha puesto unos pocos arándanos con la comida esa asquerosa que le obligan a comer todos los días.

Suspira satisfecho consigo mismo y mueve los bigotes contento. La presión esa en la boca de su estómago se ha hecho más ligera, no sabe qué es pero le gusta, lo calma, le da poder, es como si volviera a tener magia dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero ahora no quiere pensarlo, no quiere dedicarse a averiguar si verdaderamente ha sido bendecido y puede realizar magia de nuevo. Ahora está solo, está tranquilo, y extrañamente está en paz. Quiere saborear esos pocos segundos en los que no se siente culpable por sobrevivir, ni por matar, que no se siente mal por sus crímenes.

Draco se mueve y cambia de posición regocijándose en esa tranquilidad de espíritu que siente. No tiene ni idea que la muerte ha llegado a Hogsmeade.

 _Draco es el último en morir. Muere una tarde de primavera, sentado en el jardín mientras su nieta preferida, que todo el mundo dice que es la que más se parece a Hermione, está jugando. Su alma se va en paz y después de trece años de espera por fin puede reunirse con su mujer._


End file.
